Broken Angel
by KingJuuzou
Summary: Izaya's life had always been hard, with his parents dying at a young age and his adoptive father abusing him daily. How will he manage to survive? Shizaya! Warning: Non-graphic rape, child abuse, and mpreg. Not the best summary, but the story is hopefully way better!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Shizaya fnfiction!**

 **I know the characters are OOC but that was what I was kinda going for in this, sorry!**

 **Also I apologize so if my grammar in this isn't that well but I tried. I'd love it if you R &R, I might continue this, depending on the reviews and how well you guys like it! (^_^*)**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg and maybe smut in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

Life for Orihara Izaya was never an easy one, when he was little his parents where always the type to fight, go out partying and getting high most of the time. Leaving their infant son home alone and neglected half the time. How he survived was still a surprise to him.

But as life went on Izaya had slowly taught himself the basics of taking care of himself and the household. Never having his parents around, he had to cook, clean and do all the shopping himself.

By the time Izaya was ten years old his parents had died in a drug deal gone wrong, leaving Izaya to be put in an orphanage and not much changed there, he still had to defend for himself because there was so many kids and little help around the house he stayed in.

That was where he had learned to fight and stick up for himself, because being as small as he was. He was just an easy target for bullies. So by the time Izaya was thirteen, he was finally being adopted into what seemed as a loving home. His new father seemed nice enough, he also seemed little lonely.

The first night he was there, his father told him all about his wife who had died a few months ago. He spoke about how they had always wanted to adopted, how his wife had always wanted a child but could never have any of her own. He spoke about how lonely it was without her and Izaya couldn't help but to smile as he listened as he went on about her for hours.

Oh he would have loved to meet her; she seemed so lovely and caring. He bet she would have made a great mother and Izaya already felt at home there.

That night he had gotten one of the best sleeps he had in so long, he didn't have to wake up because of other kids yelling or disturbing him in any other way.

* * *

Things were great for the first couple of months, Izaya was finally happy. He finally had a home he felt safe in a family; he was going to school on a regular basses, even made a few new friends.

It was around the third month when it all started happening, his father came home drunk for the first time ever, ranting about how much he missed his beloved wife and Izaya tried everything in his power to calm the man down, to tell him things would be okay and that he wasn't alone anymore.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor and his cheek was stinging from where he had just been backhanded, he looked up at his father with teary eyes not knowing what he had did to provoke him. He thought he was being helpful, he just wanted to help.

Izaya had scrambled to his feet and ran up to his room, only to lock himself in there for the rest of the night because he didn't want to burden to his father anymore than he already had. But little did Izaya know that was only the beginning of things.

After time went on, his father started to come home drunk more often, ranting about his dead wife and how he hated his life because it was too hard, especially now that he had a kid to care for. Most nights he would be yelled at for not having dinner ready when his father got home because Izaya was so focused on homework he barely had time for cooking. This usually led into yelling which only led into beatings, sometimes to the point he could barely walk the next day.

As the beatings continued and became a daily thing, Izaya was slowly losing himself again. His good life had only lasted three months, three lousy months and now he was back into a place that only caused him pain and he hated it.

He grew quieter over the past couple of months, pushing away his friends because he didn't want them to start asking questions and he was already warned about telling anyone and Izaya didn't want to make his new father mad; well madder than he usually is. He didn't want to be sent back to an orphanage, he didn't want to lose his family not again!

So he listened to his father and stayed quiet, besides if a few beatings were all it took to keep his family. Then he would keep his mouth shut and take the beatings with pride, besides he understood his father was just stressed and couldn't control his anger half the time especially when he's intoxicated. As years past, Izaya's grades dropped and the beatings only got worse.

By the time he was sixteen years old, Orihara Izaya had learned to keep himself mostly distant from others at school. But somehow three managed to squeeze their way into his life, being Kishitani Shinra, Kyohei Kadota, and last but not least Heiwajima Shizuo. But as Izaya liked to call him, Shizu-chan!

He actually loved his little group; not that he'd ever admit that to them. But he loved waking up every morning to be greeted at the school gates by the three of them, Shizu-chan being as grumpy as ever to see him each morning. He loves that he is the only one that can tick off the protozoan to no end without even trying, he can just flash a playful smirk and Shizuo vain is about ready to pop out of his head. But as much as the two fight, strangely they still somehow consider themselves as 'friends'. But by the middle of their second year in high school him and Shizuo started to become more as a couple then just friends.

Their little chases were fun and all, but Izaya preferred it when they would hide out on the school roof during school hours making out till their lungs practically screamed for air. They never went any further then a blow job, of course they wanted too but both of them agreed to wait till the right time. Because Izaya wanted his first time to be special and Shizuo understood that.

So over the past couple months, Izaya had grew much happier and content with his and Shizuo's relationship, the only time he ever really had any trouble was when Shizuo noticed a bruise or scar that he hadn't covered well enough and started to ask questions, which Izaya would lie and make up some story about how he fell and how clumsy he was, which Shizuo didn't believe in the slightest bit but dropped it seeing as Izaya wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

Izaya knew that this was as good as his life was ever going to get, but what he didn't think was that his life could get any worse then it already was. But he was obviously mistaken.

* * *

As soon as the last day of school came for summer break, Izaya was parting ways with his friends, he and Shizuo walked off together with their hands linked together, not yet wanting to part ways. Izaya walked as slow as possible because he didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay here with his Shizu-chan. He felt safe in the blonds arms, knowing Shizuo would never truly hurt him; or so he liked to believe. He could already feel his body tense up as he neared his house, glancing up to look at Shizuo with a weak smile. "Guess I'll see you later?" he whispered, before glancing back at his house for a brief second only to feel himself being forced to look at him, "see ya flea" he said before connected their lips with a huff, before Izaya stood there watching Shizuo head toward his house.

Izaya stood there for a minute to only clench to his books tightly and making his way into the house. He slid off his shoes and made his way to the living room, "I'm home," he called out as he looked at his father who was sitting on the couch, glass of scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"You're late," was all his father said before putting down his glass and motioning for Izaya to come closer, Izaya hesitantly stepped closer.

"I'm sorry, I was just walking around after school and lost track of time." He mumbled, clenching tighter to the books in his hands. His father chuckled, a cold chuckle that Izaya was all too familiar with.

"Lost track of time huh? Were you with that boyfriend of yours again?" he asked, looking up at his son. "Didn't I tell you to come here straight after school today?" The man asked harshly, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Shizuo.. h-he was j-just walking me.. me h-home is all.." Said Izaya as he was nearly stumbling over his words as he felt his books being knocked from his hands, "Doesn't excuse the fact I gave you a specific time to be home and what do you do, go off and fuck your boyfriend and disobey my rules!" The man yelled in a harsh tone, but Izaya couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I-I.. I didn't- we n-never!" he managed to say, that was when his hair was yanked and pulled till his face was brought so close to his fathers he could smell the strong alcohol on his breath.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me! I know what you and that boy do, I'm not stupid. I was a teenager once, I know how teenagers are!" said man yelled, striking the boy across the face and sending him toward the ground.

"Fucking pathetic, I regret even making you apart of this damn family. No wonder your real family didn't want you," he scowled, sending a harsh kick to Izaya's stomach and watched as the boy curl up trying to protect himself from the harsh blows and all Izaya could repeatedly mumble was how sorry he was. Because god he wished he could be better, he's tried so hard to be the perfect child for his father but everything he's done seems to fail and make his father even angrier. The man chuckled once more, "truly pathetic."

And with that he sent one last kick toward the teen, before he pulled him up by his hair and pulling him up the stairs. "Things are going to start changing around here boy," he spoke, dragging him into his room and tossing him onto the bed roughly.

"Wha-" he gasped as he landed on the bed, watching as his father closed the door behind them and locked it so Izaya wouldn't try to run. It wasn't long before he felt his father on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning him against the bed. Izaya of course started to struggle and put up a fight, especially once the kiss upon his neck. "Things are defiantly going to start changing around here," he whispered into Izaya's ear before biting at it. This causing Izaya to whimper.

"I-I.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." Izaya begged. "I won't be late again, I promise.. I-I'll come straight home next time." He cried out, not able to stop himself. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want that, he loved his father yes; but not in that way. He wanted to be a real family, one that was happy and cared for each other, but not like this. God he didn't want this, he didn't want this at all. What had he done to deserve this?

He wanted Shizu-chan to be his first, he wanted him to be the one to take his virginity **not** his father! At that thought, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. He was betraying his beloved, how was he suppose to look Shizuo in the eyes after this? To tell Shizuo that he wasn't his first? Izaya tried to suppress a sob as he felt his clothes slowly being taken off one after the other.

He began to think back, he thought he had been good over the years, he never spoke of the beatings, he always made sure dinner was ready on time, cleaned up and even made sure he was never late when it came to his curfew. Hell he tried being the perfect son, so why was he being punished? Because he messed up once the first time in years? It just **wasn't** fair!

* * *

That night Izaya had lost his virginity, that night being the first night he had ever really cried himself to sleep. But it wouldn't be the last time he does, every night since summer break had started. He would find himself in a daily routine, wake up, cook breakfast, shower, clean the house, make dinner, wait for his father to get him, and once they're done eating, Izaya was to wash up and wait for his father in his room. After his father is done with him for the night, it takes Izaya an hour to finally calm down and stop the tears before he's finally able to fall asleep just to repeat the process the next day.

All summer he hadn't once talked to any of his friends, not even Shizuo, he ignored their calls and didn't even bother answering the door when they came over knocking on it. Izaya couldn't face them, not after the disgusting things he was forced to do.

By the time school rolled back around, Izaya was more exhausted than ever. He thought it was just because of his father working him too hard and him barely getting any sleep at night because of the fact he couldn't stop crying.

The morning had come for him to get ready for school; he had gotten out of bed and dressed himself the fastest his aching muscles could. Making his way downstairs to get breakfast ready before his father woke up; once he was done he set the table and left for school.

Once he had gotten there, his gaze landed on a certain blond standing there looking pissed as ever as soon as he saw him. Shizuo stomping over toward the raven angrily, "Oi the hell have you been? I called you non-stop all summer and not once did you pick up. What the hell gives flea?!" yelled the blond. "Did you forget we had plans this summer? Why the hell didn't you call me back?" he asked irritated and Izaya just gave him the biggest fake smile he could muster.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, but I do have a life that doesn't always revolve around you, y'know?" giggled Izaya, taking Shizuo by surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it's kind of short, remember to R &R and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!**

 **~Until next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 yay! \\(^_^)/**

 **Sorry this chapter is short then the last, I'll try and make the next one longer!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg and maybe smut in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

The first day of school had dragged on longer then he wanted; barely speaking to anyone all day. Izaya just kept his head down most the time, not really paying attention to any of his surroundings. He couldn't help but to space out, thinking about how Shizuo wouldn't like him anymore if he knew of the disgusting things he had done. He'd loose the one person he truly cares about all because he was too weak to fight back against his father.

Izaya sat there up on the roof top after school, since his father would be working later tonight, he didn't have to be home so early. He hugged his knees to his chest as he watched all the students leave to head home. It felt nice to be alone sometimes; he took great comfort in it. He didn't have to deal with the constant abuse or questions; he could just relax and be himself.

He was rarely alone, at school he was always surrounded by his friends and at home he was constantly being monitored on every little thing he did. So he enjoyed what time he did have to himself. But being alone didn't last very long, when he felt arm being grabbed and he was yanked up with such force it threw Izaya into a flashback of the past few weeks, they all flashed around in his head to the point he couldn't really focus on who this person was in front of him. Izaya didn't even realize lips were pressed against his till it was too late, by then Izaya had started screaming pushing at the person's chest till he was released.

This causing him to fall toward the ground and Izaya scrambled to get up and run, but failed as he felt arms going around his waist stopping him from running. Izaya could feel himself hyperventilating as tears threaten to fall; he didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to feel the constant pain anymore, he just wanted to be free.

Izaya went to bite and scratch at his attacker, but it was Shizuo's voice that had snapped Izaya out of his panic attack and he found himself in the blond's lap, with him running his fingers through his hair. Trying to calm him down, in all honest Izaya's reaction to the kiss was freaking him out. He had never seen the boy act this way, hell Izaya used to love it when he pulled him into a surprise kiss like that, or so Shizuo had thought anyways.

Maybe Izaya didn't want to be with him anymore? It could be the reason he avoided him all summer and ignoring him all day during classes. Shizuo didn't know what to do or think anymore and it was starting to piss him off, if Izaya didn't want him anymore then he could say it to his damn face instead of trying to avoid him.

"Let me go!" Izaya yelled frantically.

"No not until you talk to me, you can't just keep ignoring me forever, y'know?"

"Want to bet? Now let me go!" He cried out, hitting at boys chest to attempt to get out of his grasp. But it was no use, Shizuo was much stronger then he was and soon Izaya dropped his arms to his side suppressing a sob. "P-please…" he broke, turning his head away so he could hide the fact he was crying not wanting him to see how weak he was.

"I'll let you go as soon as you talk to me," Shizuo sighed. Keeping one arm around Izaya, as he took his other and moved it up to make him look at him, frowning at the sight of tears running down the male's face, "Flea, what's up?" He asked. Loosening his grip a bit because he thought he was hurting him, but keeping it tight enough so the raven wouldn't run.

Izaya just sat there silently refusing to speak to the brute; he knew the consequences of answering any of his questions. For one it would just result in more questions and he couldn't have that, this was one secret no one can know and secondly his father would kill him if he spoke of it to anyone.

"Have I done something too upset you?" He asked, finally breaking the silence after a while. Wiping away the tears that fell upon the boy's cheeks, watching him shake his head. "Then what is it?"

Shizuo was trying his best to keep calm and too not lose his patience because he didn't want to hurt him, but he was wearing his patience thin.

"Okay, so tell me what's going on then? Maybe I can help…"

"I-I can't… I-it's not that s-simple…" Izaya sniffled, trying to pull away once more.

"I have to get home… Just let me go," this time all emotion from Izaya's voice had faded and he just stared blankly at the male. "I have to go home," he repeated, in hopes Shizuo would understand.

"Or can you not comprehend that?"

"Whatever fucking flea," Shizuo let go shoving him off his lap and watched as he fell to the ground.

But Izaya stood up rather quickly before the brute had a chance to change his mind. Izaya forcing a smirk upon his lips. "Well it's been fun Shizu-chan but I must be going now," and with that he took off running making his way off the roof and toward the place he liked to call his own personal hell.

* * *

Ever since that day they drifted apart, no more kisses, hand holding, walking each other home. They barely said anything to each other, Izaya even distant himself away from Shinra and Kadota. After a month few by and Izaya had slowly started to change, not just social life and personality but appearance too.

He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep, he was even paler then usual and he even started to gain weight. To which his father found unacceptable, he couldn't have Izaya gaining any kind of weight. So he had started to put Izaya on a diet, some nights Izaya even went without eating because of the man. But diet hadn't helped one bit, it just made him sick to the point he was hovered over the toilet most the day and he was still gaining weight.

School was rough, not only was he going to the bathroom to get sick at least three times a day but the teachers were starting to get suspicion and asking him questions to his well-being. To which he would always reply with a simple "I'm fine" before walking away to his next class.

Nothing made sense to him, he's looked all the symptoms up trying to figure out what was wrong with him, why he was gaining weight, getting sick, and hell he was even moody half the time as if he were some hormonal teenage girl. But all his research had led to him being pregnant, but that was impossible. He couldn't be pregnant. He was a guy and it was physically impossible for a guy to get pregnant.

But as time went on, he began to wonder if he really was. He had all the signs, there was no way one person could gain weight that fast without something being wrong, so after about three months Izaya has had enough and he decided he needed to talk to someone, someone that might know what's going on and the only one he could think of was Shrina himself.

Izaya fumbled with his sleeves to his oversized hoodie and took a hasty breath that morning as he saw Shinra walking with Kadota and Shizuo to the school entrance. It took everything in him not to turn away and forget the whole thing, but as he walked toward the group he bowed his head making sure not to look any of them in the eyes. "Sh-Shirna.. Can I speak with you for a moment?" Izaya's voice broke through, interrupting whatever conversation the three were having. "Alone."

"Sure, hey I'll catch up with you two later." And with that the others had walked off and Izaya quickly glanced up at Shizuo as he walked past him.

Dreading the moment he was alone with Shinra, since he knew he was going to have to tell the future underground doctor what was wrong sooner or later. Izaya didn't say a thing; instead he motioned for Shinra to follow him to some place more private which ended up being the janitor's closet. Once they were in there, he locked the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" Shinra questioned, only getting Izaya shying away at the question. "Izaya-kun you alright?" But he still wasn't speaking, so Shinra stood there waiting, waiting for Izaya to say something but once he realized he wasn't going too he headed toward the door.

"Well if you aren't going to speak, then I should really get going." But before he could make it out the door, Izaya quickly grabbed his wrist and Shinra turned around to see the boy in tears. It shocking him greatly, in all his time being Izaya's friend he had never once seen the boy cry.

"Don't go.. Pl-please I need your help because I-I don't know what to do anymore…" He broke into a sob as he let go of Shinra's wrist and slid toward the floor to hide his face into his knees. Never in his life had he felt so weak, so pathetic. The only one to ever really see him cry was his father and now Shinra was witnessing what a mess he really was, the mask he had tried so hard to put on was slowly cracking and his true self was showing.

"Hey, what's the matter? I can help you, but first you have to tell me what's wrong?" Shinra said, still shocked at the scene before him.

"I can't!"

"Sure you can!"

"No, I really can't… B-because I'm not even sure what's wrong with me!" He yelled, this making Shinra sigh a little trying to think of a way to help Izaya calm down a bit so he could explain properly. But before he could think of anything calming to say, he was snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality by four words.

"I think I'm pregnant…"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!~**

 **But thanks for reading! I'll update again as soon as I can!**

 **Remember R &R I love hearing your guys' ****reviews! :"D**

 _ **~Till next Chapter!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It took a while to finish this chapter because of writers block urg! But yay I finally finished it! And like I promised it's a bit longer than the last chapter! Enjoy! (^_^*)**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg and maybe smut in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Shinra said with so much enthusiasm that made Izaya look up confusingly. Not understanding why he was so happy, this defiantly was not a good thing. Besides guys aren't supposed to be able to get pregnant! So why wasn't Shinra freaking out as well? It just didn't make any sense to him.

"And why are you so happy about this? This isn't normal Shinra!" He yelled glaring at the boy with glasses.

"Ah normal, no… But this does mean my drug worked!"

"What the hell are you talking about drug?"

"Hah don't get mad, but I overheard you and Shizuo talking about over summer you two were going to have sex for the first time and you see…" Shrina cut himself off as he saw the pissed off expression Izaya was giving him.

"Dammit just spit it out already!"

"Well I have been working on this new drug that makes it too were a guy can bear a child. So when you weren't looking I slipped it into your drink."

"You what?" By this time Izaya was standing up, fuming with anger as he gripped onto the boy's shirt. "Why the hell would you do that? Especially without my god damn consent!" He yelled throwing Shinra off a little because he had never really seen Izaya angry.

"I know you're mad now, but isn't this great Izaya-kun? You and Shizuo are having a baby together!" And just like that, whatever anger Izaya had in him slowly faded and he was back to tears. "Fuck you!" He sobbed shoving Shinra against the wall. "I hope you know your little experiment will be aborted soon enough…" With that Izaya let go of Shinra and ran out of the closet.

Izaya didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get away before he actually murdered him. He couldn't believe he'd do that! But at the same time he could believe it, this was Shinra after all. Always wanting to run test and do experiments so he wasn't too surprised, hell he wouldn't have even been that mad if it really was Shizuo's baby and that's when it dawned on him. How was he going to explain this too his father? What would his reaction be? What would Shizuo say if he found out?

There were so many questions clouding his mind that he felt dizzy, so dizzy to the point everything started to spin around him. Making Izaya collapse in the middle of the hallway, he held to his head and looked around to see the blurry students gathering around him. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Shinra running toward him, calling out his name.

* * *

Waking up Izaya squinted at the bright light in his eyes; he groaned and turning his head to look around, wondering where he was. Before his eyes fell upon Shinra standing beside his bed and Shizuo who was asleep in the chair next to them, "it's nice to see you're finally awake. You've been out for quite a while; you hit your head pretty hard when you collapsed." Shinra said, watching as the raven stared over at Shizuo, he gave warm smile "He's been here all day; he didn't want to leave your side because he was worried about you. We all are.."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital silly; one of the teachers called an ambulance as soon as they saw you… They ran some test and said one of the reasons that you collapsed was due to the fact you've barely been eating, you know how bad that can hurt you and the baby? You need to start eating more properly…" He said, resting his hand on Izaya's stomach gently before he felt Izaya knock his hand away weakly.

"Don't fucking touch me. This is all your fault!" He yelled, pushing at Shinra but it didn't do much since he still felt kind of lightheaded.

"This isn't entirely my fault Izaya-kun, yes I may have experimented on you without your consent but you're the one who chose to have sex and the fact you didn't use a condom was your fault… Plus the only reason you had landed yourself in the hospital in the first place was because of the fact you refuse to eat. So please explain to me how **all** of this is my fault?"

Izaya just sat there glaring at the boy before him, he wanted to scream to bash the fuckers face in, but most of all he wanted to cry and tell him how he had no choice in the matter. He was forced to have sex on a daily basis; he was forced to go to bed without dinner half the time and when he did get to eat, he usually couldn't keep it down because of morning sickness. But Izaya couldn't say any of that; instead he just turned his head avoiding eye contact.

"Just leave, I don't want to see you right now." And with that Shinra grabbed his bag with a sigh.

"I'll call you later, hopefully you'll have calmed down by then and we can talk more about this." He said with one final glance he walked out of the hospital room and shut the door behind him.

It wasn't long after Shinra left when he caught Shizuo staring at him dumbfounded. "So was Shizu-chan awake this whole time? I never thought you'd be the eavesdropping type." Izaya smirked.

"Was what he was saying true?"

"That's none of your business," Izaya sighed not yet wanting to admit the fact he was bearing the child of the man who was supposed to be a father to him.

"Actually that's where you're wrong, if you're pregnant that means you fucking cheated! We had plans or did you forget that? We planned to be each other's first…" He said, his face growing red at Izaya's hysterical laugher.

"You think I'd ever have sex with someone like you?" He managed in between his forced laughter.

"You were nothing but a game to me; I never truly attended to have sex with you." With that he saw how red Shizuo's face was turning. "Besides, I doubt you'd even be good in bed. " Hoping that was enough to send Shizuo over the edge; knowing he was never good at controlling his temper so it never hurt to have a little fun with the brute. Besides the more Shizuo hated him the better, it meant fewer questions and less he had to explain. As much as it hurt Izaya to push him away, he knew it had to be done.

"Can you at least tell me who the father is?" That question alone was to stop the laughing, Izaya glaring up at the blond.

"That's none of your business either… Honestly you should learn to worry about yourself, because what I do and who I do it with is of no concern to you…" He said that's when he saw it, the embarrassment in the other's eyes, the shame and sadness that he had caused. There was no anger like there usually was, nothing flying in the air or crashing against the wall, why wasn't he angry? Why did he look so… so… sad? And why did he feel so guilty because of it?

"Shizu-chan?" A weak voice broke through the awkward silence that had been filling the air, but Shizuo didn't say anything. He just stared at Izaya for the longest, before turning around to leave and that's when Izaya shot up. "Where are you going?"

"Home…" Was all he said as he continued to walk, but before he could make it to the door he felt his wrist being grabbed and Izaya sat there clenching to him tightly. They didn't say anything for the longest time; it was true the two loved each other but neither of them knew how to express that love properly. Izaya was trying to push Shizuo away because he thought Shizuo deserved better then him and Shizuo felt as if Izaya had never even loved him to begin with, so he didn't see the point in wasting his time trying to love someone who didn't love him back.

A few minutes past by without the two saying anything to each other, just staring at one another trying to think of something, anything to say. Before Shizuo stepped closer, pulling his wrist from the raven and taking his hand instead. "Well whoever the father is, I hope you two are happy together and he's treating you better than I ever could…"

If it wasn't for the fact Izaya was trying not to cry, he would have laughed at how sappy Shizuo sounded, he would have defiantly laughed at the fact Shizuo thought of himself as this horrible monster that did nothing but destroy everything he touches, which he knew it was his fault. The reason he thought like that was because he had told him that ever since the first day they had met. But he was far from a monster; he was the most caring person he knew. Yeah he had an anger problem and couldn't quite control his temper and got into a lot of fights. But Shizuo wasn't a bad person.

And as much as he knew they couldn't be together, Izaya was afraid to lose Shizuo. So in desperation, he leaned up connecting their lips together in fear that he would walk out the door and never speak to him again. But as he was kissing him, he could feel that the other was not returning the kiss and he knew he had messed things up between them just like he messes up everything else in his life.

Wrapping his arms around the blond desperately, only furthering Shizuo's confusion. Wasn't he just saying how he was just a game to him? So why was he kissing him so passionately like this if he truly never loved him in the first place? As much as he loved the feeling of the raven's lips on his, he couldn't deal with this anymore. The constant head games, the love-hate relationship, and most of all the heart break that came with it. But as soon as he was about to pull about from the kiss, the door opened and Izaya quickly pulled back looking up to see his father standing there with a sly smirk. "Oh what's this? Looks like I've interrupted something…"

That was enough to make the both blush with embarrassment of having been caught, a moment passed by before he heard Izaya speak up trying to get them out of this awkward situation they had found themselves in. "Ah… h-he was just leaving.."

Shizuo noted the shakiness in Izaya's voice, even the way his whole demeanor had changed once his father had walked in but he didn't think much about it. He just thought it was because of them getting caught kissing? Or maybe the fact he was going to have to break the news that he was pregnant to his father? Whatever it was Shizuo didn't dwell on it too long.

"Yeah I should get going, parents are probably worried sick by now…" And with that he was making his way toward the door, before he was stopped with a hand pressed against his chest. "Hey what's the rush? Don't let me ruin the fun…"

He didn't know how to explain it but the man's tone made him feel unease, even the way he looked at him made him feel uncomfortable. It was like he was undressing him with his eyes and he wanted to just leave to get out of this uncomfortable situation he was in.

"Sorry Mr. Orihara-san…" That made the man chuckle and Shizuo just looked at him confusingly.

"Right, this is our first time properly meeting… My name is Shiki Haruya, but you can call me Shiki."

Shizuo looked over at Izaya and then back at Shiki, wasn't this Izaya's father? He had seen this man so many times at the raven's house so he had assumed that this was his father, so why didn't they possess the same surname? Sure he had heard rumors about Izaya being adopted at a young age, but he thought those were just rumors and even so wouldn't Shiki-san want to change his surname to his own? He tried not to dwell on the thought too much, besides it was getting late and he had to get home.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima…" he said flashing a smile, before he checked the time. "I really must be going now…" He bowed, and then rushed out of the door before he could stop him again.

"Where did you find such a hot piece of ass like that?" Shiki smirked locking the door, and then he made his way over to Izaya, "especially one willing to date your fat ass…"

The insult not fazing him much, he was used to it by now. But the thing that got to him was the fact he was talking about his Shizu-chan. He could hear the excitement in his voice and he already feared the worse, he was just glad Shizuo was strong enough to protect himself, hell he was strong enough to pick up a vending machine and launch it in the air so he knew his father was no match for him and he was thankful for that.

"To bad his too strong, even for you."

"Now.. Now, don't underestimate me my dear child…"

"Shizuo is stronger than you think, you don't stand a chance. Besides what makes you think you can get away with trying to hurt someone else's kid?" The comment had earned him a slap across the face, whimpering as his hair was gripped and he was forced him to look up at him.

"Now who said anything about hurting him? I just simply want to talk to him, now is that a problem?" Izaya shook his head knowing it was best not to talk back to the man. "Good."

"Doctor said you weren't getting out till sometime tomorrow, they want to run a few more tests before releasing you." He said rubbing his hand against his thigh as he moved up the hospital gown some. Staring at the hand shaped bruise he had left the night before, "you know you should really try harder to keep these hidden." He said moving his hand once he felt him shiver at the touch, "what did you tell them when they asked about the bruises?" said man asked.

"They haven't asked; I haven't even seen the doctor since I've been awake. Doubt they even know I'm awake yet."

"Good, I want you to remember what we've talked about. I don't care what you tell them as long as you keep our little secret, got it?"

Izaya just nodded at his father's words, closing his eyes just feeling exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep a bit more before he had to head back home to where anything could happen. But the thought of sleep was rudely interrupted by him being pulled up roughly, "now is not the time to sleep my child, you still have to give daddy his special goodnight kiss…" His father smirked and pulled back as he unbuckled his belt. "On your knees."

Izaya whimpered and looked over at the door as if hoping for someone, anyone to come through the door and save him. But luck wasn't on his side when he heard the man chuckle, "doors locked boy, now move it."

Hesitantly he moved out of the bed and down to his knees, being careful not to rip out his IV. Once he was fully down, he stared up at Shiki like he was waiting for his next command even though Izaya knew what he was supposed to do. He was just stalling as if the door would magically unlock and someone would actually come in rescue him.

"What are you waiting for?" said man hissed and gripped Izaya's hair tightly making the boy gasp and he took the opportunity to shove himself in his mouth, without any kind of warning he began to thrust his hips, forcing him to take all of him. "Open your eyes and look at me." But Izaya kept his eyes shut tight, not wanting to look at the man. Gagging around his cock, he couldn't stop from tearing up from the pressure on the back of his throat.

He just wanted this too end, why wouldn't he stop? All these thoughts ran throughout his mind, but the main thought was wondering what it'd be like just to disappear. "I said look at me!" And with that he felt him pull out and before he had time to react he was backhanded with such a strong force that he fell toward the ground.

"I'll teach you for disobeying me." Izaya felt a sharp blow to the stomach, making him cry out in pain. In that moment he remembered being pregnant, also remembering he hadn't even told Shiki about it yet. But half of him was hoping the kick was enough to kill the damn thing growing inside of him, because there was no way he wanted it and the other half of him was terrified of what Shiki would do once he found out.

What if he thought he was a freak and hurt him even more because of it? Or maybe just maybe he might actually start to be nice to him again? Just like the first few months he started living with him. Maybe they would actually be a real family once more, a real family was all Izaya ever wanted.

Not having much time to dwell on the thought, he felt another sharp blow in his stomach and he curled up trying to protect himself from the blows. But he was soon grabbed and flipped over onto his back, his hospital gown being pulled up even more as his legs were spread apart for more access. "Please… P-please stop!" He sobbed trying to push the man off of him but that was when his wrists were roughly pinned above his head, it causing the IV to pull out of his arm and blood slowly beginning to seeping out of the small wound.

"And why should I stop?"

"B-because… You'll… You'll hurt the baby…"

"Baby? What the hell are you talking about baby?"

"The baby… Our b-baby… D-dad I-I'm pregnant…"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger sorry guys!**

 **What did you guys think about Shiki being Izaya's adoptive father?**

 **I just couldn't think of anybody else more perfect for the role. ~No flames please!**

 **ANYWAYS! Don't forget to R &R! :'D **

**_~Till next chapter!~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 has finally arrived! \\(^O^)/**

 **Before we begin I just want to thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it, thank you once again!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg and maybe smut in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story!~**_

* * *

Izaya laid there staring up at his father neither of them saying anything for the longest, what broke the silence was Shiki laughing at the words that came from said male. "You're pregnant?"

"Y-yeah…" he nodded.

"And you expect me to believe that? If you haven't noticed, you're a guy. It's impossible or are you dumber than I thought?"

Izaya blushed in embarrassment not really expecting the man to believe him, but it was worth a try. "I-I know… I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. You remember my friend Shinra, right? W-well he was working on this new drug to make it where guys are eligible to have children and he tested the drug on me without me knowing, you have to believe me!" He sniffled and hesitantly reached up to grab the man's hand and he placed it on his stomach, in hopes he'd feel some kind of life to prove he wasn't lying, but he knew it was too early for that. "It's why I've been gaining so much weight recently and the reason I've been getting sick as well…"

Shiki's fingers ghosted over Izaya's stomach, still not believing anything he was saying. "Fucking idiot, the reason you've been gaining weight is because you're a fat ass that eats anything you can get your hands on…" He said pressing down into Izaya's stomach watching the raven's face twist in pain and it brought a sick kind of pleasure to him; oh how he loved to see Izaya squirm in pain.

"D-dad please… W-what reason would I have to lie? T-the doctors, they can even prove it… Ask them.. A-ask them to do an ultrasound… I'm not lying I-I swear!" He gasped trying to pry away the hand pressing uncomfortably into his stomach.

"Even if you're telling the truth, I doubt it's mine. You're such a fucking whore; I bet you don't even know who the father is hmm?" The comment making Izaya turn red with anger, "I know it's yours, you're the only one I've had sex with." He yelled his voice shaking with rage and his vision going blurry with pain, he didn't even realize he had punched Shiki in the face till the man fell back and off of him.

Adrenaline rushing in him as he scurried to his feet and ran toward the door to unlocked it. "Fucking bitch!" He heard the man yell behind him, but before he could open it the door and run he felt a hand around his ankle and he was pulled down, falling face first on the tile floor. Blood began to pour from his nose; he knew it had to be broken. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Was all he could manage to cry as he was pulled closer to Shiki, he was soon flipped over and pinned to the ground. He began to thrash around underneath the man trying his best to push him off.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Shiki smirked, making Izaya's blood run cold and in the heat of the moment Izaya let out a cold blooded scream in hopes someone would hear. That was when the door soon flew open and Shiki looked up to see the doctor along with a couple of nurses barging in, "help!" he screamed out, but Shiki refused to let Izaya out them, he refused to let anybody know of their little game.

"My son is having a panic attack, don't just fucking stand there help me!" Shiki yelled, knowing he could easily turn this around on Izaya to make the doctors question the boy's sanity, he thought there was no way he was going to get caught.

It wasn't long before the doctor had come running over, but before he could get over to help Shiki. Izaya kneed him between the legs, yelling for him to get off of him, to let him go. Halfway through his screams he began to beg for Shizuo, he just wanted Shizuo to come and save him. That causing the doctor to sedate him so he wouldn't harm himself or anyone else for that matter. Shiki laid there as a heap of pain ran through him, he held his crotch as if would somehow ease the pain a bit. "Fuck," he gasped, listening to the screams die down and watched as Izaya slowly lost consciousness.

With that the doctor had gotten him back to his bed and began to tend to his injuries, keeping silent for the longest because something about this scene just didn't feel right to him. "Do you know what might have caused this attack?" Shiki broke the silence after a while acting like a concerning parent would to throw off any suspicions.

But it didn't work, the doctor had already been suspicious beforehand; with the bruises and scars littering Izaya, he knew there was someone hurting his kid. Whether it was the father or maybe even a lover, he didn't know but he intended to find out. "Well it could have been numerous of things, anything could have triggered it." He said as he hooked Izaya back up to the IV and frowned at the sight of the newly formed bruise. He looked up at the father, "do you know how he got these?" The doctor asked.

Shiki winded his eyes as if he had never seen them before. "No, but I think I might have an idea how. Dammit! I knew that boy was a monster from the start, I told Izaya he should have gotten involved with that boy." He said suppressing a smirk; this was going to work out perfect. Shizuo was known all around town for his impressive strength; people are most likely to believe Shizuo was the one to hurt the raven before they would him. "Don't worry as soon as I leave here, I'm going to file a police report on the guy that did this."

The doctor simply nodded not having much more to say at the moment. "I need you to do an ultrasound for me." And with that the doctor stopped looking up at Shiki who hadn't taken his eyes off the unconscious boy. "What for?"

"Well this might sound a bit strange… But he claims that he's pregnant and I just need to prove to him that he isn't because you know how teenagers are and their active imagination…"

"Oh but he is, his friend came in and explained the situation so we already did the ultrasound. I guess it's still kind of hard to believe. A guy getting pregnant, isn't that crazy?" The doctor chuckled awkwardly.

"We're going to run some test on him, make sure the baby is healthy and all. We also want him to come here for regular checkups every few weeks, just to make sure everything is running smoothly and nothing goes wrong during his pregnancy. Also I suggest he starts eating a bit more, that's for his health and the babies."

Shiki couldn't believe what he was hearing; even the doctor was saying it. Has everyone gone mad? There was no way in hell Izaya was pregnant and if so, how the hell did one pill accomplish that? And was he actually the father? Yeah he had always wanted a kid of his own, someone that carries his traits and all. But after his wife passed, he never actually thought of it happening especially not with a guy bearing the child.

"None of this makes any sense, you are all insane…" He said rubbing his temples out of frustration.

"Follow me, I can show you the ultrasound photos." And Shiki followed after the doctor wanting to see proof before he believed any of this.

Once they left the room, the doctor led him to where he keeps the files he soon found Izaya's and showed the photos to Shiki who stood there staring at them as if to find some kind of lie behind them. He still didn't want to believe it, but here was the proof. He didn't know what to say, he just looked up at the doctor, handing back the photos.

Shiki then turned to leave, "give me a call when he wakes up." Was all he said before he left the hospital.

* * *

Izaya had woken up the next morning not really remembering much of the previous night. All he knew was he was going to be in for it as soon as he was home; he had almost gave away their secret and that was inexcusable in Shiki's eyes. Half of himself was blaming his hormones from the pregnancy for his outburst and the other half knew it was from all the emotions he had buried inside all these years that he finally just snapped.

He didn't know how much longer he could take of this, the abuse was getting worse and the fact that he was carrying his abusers child was all too much for him. But when the doctor asked about the bruises, he simply lied and told him he didn't remember where he had gotten them. Saying nothing more till Shiki had returned, by then all the testing was done and he was able to go home.

The ride home was shorter then Izaya wanted, the whole way there he was silent. So many scenarios ran through his head and he honestly thought Shiki was going to murder him because of what he had done. Izaya was half tempted to run once they had arrived, but the thought of making things worse made Izaya stay and follow his father inside.

But once they were inside Shiki said nothing, he just went to the kitchen leaving Izaya standing there dumbfounded on what to do. But of course he said nothing; just quietly slipping off his shoes and making his way toward his room. There he shut the door and leaned against it momentarily, his hands slipping into his jacket pocket before feeling the small envelope he was given before leaving the hospital; taking it out he unfolded it and opened it up. There he saw the photos of his ultrasound; slowly he took them out and looked at them for a moment, so much hurt and anger building up inside him. "Stupid fucking thing, I hate you already…" He whispered ripping the photos into, before throwing them in the trash beside his desk.

He flopped down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. His eyes felt so heavy he could barely keep them open, it wasn't long till he had drifted off into a deep sleep.

Only to be woken up an hour later by a hand shaking him. He opened his eyes to see his father standing there and he quickly tried to scurry away, but only causing his back to hit the headboard. He sat there anxiously waiting for the man to strike, yell, something. But nothing came, instead he felt his hand gently being grabbed and he was pulled off the bed.

"Come eat dinner," Shiki said, making Izaya blink in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I said come eat, you don't want your food to get cold do you? So I suggest you hurry and come eat."

Izaya just stood there staring blankly at the man, he wasn't sure if this was some kind of trick. But he was so hungry he didn't argue, he was quick to comply and follow Shiki downstairs to see the table already set for two. Which was enough to surprise him, Shiki never really cooked and setting the table as well; it was usually up to Izaya to do all that.

The smell was enough to make Izaya's mouth water, he hadn't eaten much in the last couple of weeks and he was starving. Making his way over he sat down in front of one of the plates and Shiki did the same. Neither of them said much and Izaya sat there with his hands folded into his lap, waiting till he was given permission to start eating.

"Well aren't you going to eat?" Of course Izaya nodded grabbing his chopsticks and beginning to eat. Keeping his head down the whole time ate, he could feel Shiki's eyes on him and he reminded himself to keep his head down and not make eye contact. Anything could set the man off and he was doing everything in his power not to provoke the man in any way.

Izaya shifted uncomfortably after a while, before getting up the courage to speak. "Thank you for the food… I-it's delicious…" he said flashing a nervous smile, but getting no response back he continued to eat silently.

Once they both had finished he stood up and began to clear the table, washing the dishes like he was supposed to every night. Than heading upstairs once he was finished to take a shower, after doing his normal routine he made his way to Shiki's room just like every night and sat on the bed awaiting the man to come in.

Just like every night Shiki walked in after taking his shower, but that night was different. Shiki walked in, slipping on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed. "Come here and lay down, you need to get some rest because you have school in the morning." Izaya without question crawled up next him, still not wanting to provoke the man in any way that would result in him getting hurt.

He just let him pull him close as he nuzzled underneath the covers, trying to get warm and that was when he felt a hand being placed gently on his stomach. It was enough to make Izaya blush, "goodnight," he whispered a bit hesitantly before letting himself drift off once more.

* * *

The next morning he had woken up to the sound of the alarm going off and he groaned, not really ready to face anyone today. But he slid himself out of his father's arms and out of bed, being careful not to wake said man up.

It didn't take him long to do his morning routine, Shiki wasn't even awake by the time he had left to go to school.

Still a bit confused from last night events, he thought about how strange his father was acting last night. Was Shiki actually being nice to him? Or was all that just some kind of dream? Maybe it was the fact he was pregnant? Could Shiki really want a child so bad that he was willing to stop tormenting his favorite play thing just to have it?

Izaya couldn't help but to grin at that thought, maybe being pregnant wouldn't be that bad after all? Maybe just maybe he could use this against Shiki somehow? And with that thought Izaya made his way inside, not even bothering to wait for his group like usual because he was still pissed at Shinra and as for seeing Shizuo, he didn't think he could handle seeing the brute not after hurting him like he had.

He finally made his way into the classroom and sat down, pulling his hood up as he stared out the window. His hand absently finding it's way to his stomach, letting his fingers ghost lightly over the slight baby bump that was forming.

And in his head he was going over all the pros and cons of the pregnancy.

Pros: Shiki seemed to treat him a little better, even making dinner last night for them and the fact he let him eat all of it without any fat comments was still surprising. Not to mention for the first time since the abuse began, last night was the first time he hadn't been hurt. So maybe Shiki would continue to treat him good as long as there was a child in the picture? Plus they could be the family he had always wanted, even if Shiki wasn't the ideal man. It was better than having no family at all, right?

Cons: He would be the one mainly taking care of the brat, changing diapers, feeding it, bathing it, and doing anything else it needs and Izaya didn't know much when it came to parenting. Plus Shiki could easily turn on the kid once it's older, hurting it just like he has done Izaya many of times and he didn't want someone else; especially his own child to endure everything he has. And last but not least, throughout all this he'd be losing the one person he truly cares. Knowing Shizuo won't stick around and help raise some child that's not even his, plus Shiki would never allow that anyways. He'd be stuck in this sick twisted relationship Shiki had created forever.

Cons defiantly beating the pros and it made Izaya sick just thinking about it, soon being brought out of mid thought by the call of his name.

"Izaya!" Shinra said once more waving his hand in front of his face.

"Wha?"

"Geez I've called your name several times, what has you so zoned out?"

"None of your business…"

"Hmm, I see you're still mad…" Shinra noted and walked in front of said male to get a better visional of him. "Well I'll leave you alone, but first I have one simple request. I want you come by my house and let me run a few blood samples and tests to see how the babies doing. Plus while you're there; my beloved Celty and I can make you something to eat. What do you say?"

The enthusiasm in Shinra's voice was enough to make Izaya want to stab him, but murder wasn't his kind of thing so he just retrained himself and turned away. "There's no way I'm going to let you test me like some damn lap rat, I'm not someone you can just experiment on and bribe with food. Besides if Celty's cooking, I'll pass."

"Hey come on, that's not fair. Please Iza-kun, it won't take long and besides the doctor said you needed to eat more. You don't want to hurt your health and the babies do you?"

"Do you actually think I give a damn about this child? There's no way in hell I'm keeping it, whether it be by abortion or adoption. I'm getting rid of this thing…" He said, after thinking about the cons of all this he knew it was best to get rid of the kid. Shiki would just end up hurting it and he didn't know how to take care of a kid so the best option was to get rid of it.

But then again Izaya knew how the orphanages were, he knew the outcome of it and he didn't really want to send his kid there only for him to possibly suffer the same fate as him. So in his opinion abortion was the best option.

"How will Shizuo think of this? I doubt he'll want you aborting your guy's child…"

"Leave me alone…"

"No, not until you promise me you're keeping this baby."

"I said leave me alone!" he yelled and right on que Shizuo walked into class, ignoring the two arguing and sitting at his own desk which happened to be right next to Izaya. "Shizuo! Thank goodness you're here, can you please tell him that he can't get rid of the baby?" Shinra said desperately.

"Tch, why should I care what he does with the damn thing?"

"Well it's your baby too; don't you want to keep it?"

"It's not mine."

"What? Of course it is, don't be silly. Izaya please explain to him that this is his child."

"Shinra… He's right… Shizu-chan and I have never had sex…"

"Wha? But you guys… And I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong…" Shizuo cut in, looking up at the brunet. "Can you just drop the damn subject, you're pissing me off." And for once Izaya agreed, he didn't want to hear any more about this but of course Shinra had different plans.

"Then who's the father?"

"None of your business now drop it…" Izaya retorted and before Shinra had time to protest the bell rang and students started to pile in, taking their seats as class began.

Izaya was thankful that class went by pretty fast; it wasn't long before lunch came around and of course he spent half the time trying to avoid Shinra's questions and Shizuo's glare. By the time lunch had ended, he made his way back to class and kept his head buried on the desk for the remainder of class.

School ended pretty quickly and once the bell ran he packed up, before making his way out of the classroom when he felt his arm grabbed, he stopped and turned to see Shizuo standing there. "We need to talk…"

"Can't this wait Shizu-chan, I'm a very busy guy y'know?" Izaya sang and flashing his infamous smirk.

"I just need to know something; I need to know why you did it? It's been fucking bugging me, you said you wanted to wait till the right time and I was okay with that. So why, why did you cheat when I was willing to do anything when you were ready?"

"Why do you care? Like I said, I never truly attended to have sex with you. You were just a pawn in my little game. I wanted to see if the monster of Ikebukuro really had feelings and now I guess I have my answer." He said before turning to leave again.

"Then why did you kiss me like that? After you said all those things in the hospital, you go and kiss me so… so… passionately… You're the only one that confuses me like this, I don't understand half these feelings when I'm around you and you make it all worse when you try to push me away then kiss me like that.." That made Izaya turn around to look at the blond once more.

"Because my dear Shizu-chan, it's so interesting to see a monster like you so vulnerable when it comes to love. It's amusing to see you try to figure out all these emptions inside you. But I have news for you; love, it doesn't exist and even if it did I could never love a monster like you. So it's best if you just forget about me." And with that he left Shizuo there heartbroken and full of rage.

"Damn flea…" He huffed clenching his fist tight. "I'll kill you…"

 **Ahhh poor Izaya and Shizuo! (T_T) but don't worry comfort is sure to come later!**

 **Anyways I'm sorry if this chaptered seemed a bit rushed to you guys, I got a little busy but had some time today so I decided to write up something real quick so I could update. So feel free to correct me on any grammar mistakes! ~No flames please!**

 **I also have so much planned for this story that I'm excited to share with you guys! Just hoping you're enjoying it and continue too! If so don't be afraid to rate and review! Oh and if you guys have any suggestions feel free to express them! :D**

 _ **~Till next chapter~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 has arrived! :D**

 **Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter and slower than usual, but that is only because I have something big planned for the next chapter! I'm quite excited for it and I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

 **Anyways I want to say thanks to all the lovely reviews, they just make my day!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg and maybe smut in later chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since that day and things only got weirder for Izaya, first off Shiki was being nice; well nice as he was ever going to get. Yeah he would yell at him every once in a while, maybe a slap here and there when he was really angry, but for the most part he was nice to him. Which he was grateful for because most of the bruises were slowly starting to heal as days passed on.

But Shiki's behavior only got weirder, every day he'd come home late without any explanation only to head down into the basement until dinner was ready. Sometimes after dinner he would even return to the basement and Izaya wouldn't see him till the next morning.

Shiki had made it clear that he did not want him down there whatsoever, even putting a padlock on the door just to make his point clear. Izaya had tried many of times to pick the lock; curious to what Shiki was doing down there. But he could never get the damn thing to open; there was a part of him that was afraid of what he might find if he ever ended up unlocking it.

With weeks passing by Izaya thought things were slowly starting to look up for him. Bruises slowly starting to heal, Shiki being nice to him, and at school he just kept to himself because soon Shinra got the hint and stopped asking questions to whom the father was and as for Shizuo; well he stopped trying to talk to Izaya a long time ago, ever since the day he had told him he'd never love him.

* * *

Izaya sat there eating breakfast as Shiki made his way up from the basement, which was odd because he never really went down there in the mornings. Plus he wasn't dirty as he normally would be when coming from there, "I want you to go shopping today." Shiki said breaking Izaya in mid thought.

"What for?"

"Well you need to get some baby supplies; you're nearly two months pregnant. It's time to start planning and getting the baby's room ready." He sighed as he made himself some coffee, before turning to face the teen.

"But I have at least seven more months before I have to worry about that, besides we don't even know the gender…"

"Doesn't matter, besides I have a gut feeling it's going to be a boy anyways."

"Well there is a fifty percent chance of it being a girl as well. Besides… I'm not keeping this baby, I've already been talking to the doctor about an abortion and if all else fails I'm giving it up for an adoption…" He retorted.

"You'll do no such thing, you're keeping this child." Shiki said walking over to Izaya and making him look at him. "There's no point in arguing about this, this baby will be born and you will raise it."

"But I'm too young to be a parent… I-I… I don't know the first thing when it comes to raising a kid!"

Shiki chuckled and planted a small kiss on Izaya's lips, "my dear child, that's why you have me here to help you. I raised you didn't I? You turned out healthy and happy, did you not? So there is no need to worry, this baby will be in good hands." His words making Izaya cringe, but he just nodded in agreement thinking it was better to agree then risk Shiki hurting him again.

"Good, now I'll give you the money to go shopping. I already called Shinra so he can help you pick out everything the baby needs; he's on his way so you best get ready." He said handing him the money.

"Can't this wait? I mean it'd be better to shop once we know the sex…"

"No, besides I need you out of the house for a few hours. I have things to do and I can't do them with you here."

Sighing Izaya stood up and cleared the table, "whatever…" And with that he made his way out of the kitchen and into his room to get ready for the day. By the time Izaya was ready, Shinra was knocking at his door. His father being the one to answer it invited Shinra in as they waited for Izaya to come downstairs.

In no way was Izaya happy about this; first off he had to shop for a kid he didn't even want and secondly he had to shop with the person who got him in this mess in the first place. But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was the constant baby talk he was sure to endure from the overly happy brunet.

After the two said their goodbyes to Shiki, they set off. The whole walk there Izaya kept up a pretty fast pace in hopes he'd lose the other. But as much as Shinra was struggling to keep up, he never once lost him to which Izaya was disappointed by.

"Okay first things first, we're going to need to get a bassinet."

"Whatever…"

"Secondly we're going to need to get some clothes, diapers, and wipes."

"Whatever…"

"Thirdly you're going to need a changing table. I have a whole list of things you're going to need; I also suggest you get some pregnancy books to help you."

"Whatever…"

"Iza-kun are you even listening to me? There is so much we got to get and you're not even listening!" Shinra whined, making Izaya stop walking just to turn and face him. "Because I don't care, don't you get that?" With that he turned back around, walking inside the store and Shinra following after, "let's just get this over with so I can go home and sleep," was all he said before making his way to the baby section. Shinra was already looking through the bassinets on display, reading up on each one as if the details really mattered.

Izaya didn't see the point; the baby was only going to use it a short amount of time before it grew out of it. So did it really matter what it looked like? "Iza-kun, come look at this one!" Shinra called out.

He walked over looking at the one Shinra was so fascinated by; seeing a black bassinet with hints of green around it. "It's ugly, besides it looks too small. There's no way a baby will fit in there." His words making the other pout, there was no way he was going to make this easy on him and Shinra knew it.

"A newborn will. But okay, don't like that one. Then what about this one?" He said and pointed to one that was a pastel pinkish color with white flowers going around the edges. "Seriously, what if it's a boy, huh? You can't put a boy in that!"

"Okay then you pick it out. For someone who doesn't care, you seem to be picky."

"Can't it just sleep on the floor or something? I mean put a pile of blankets down and it should be fine, right? So there's really no need for a bed."

Shinra's eyes winded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This baby is going to need a comfortable place to sleep. You can't just throw a few blankets down like he's some kind of dog."

"I was going to give it a pillow too, geez I'm not that heartless."

Shinra face palmed. "You go pick out some clothes, while I finish up here okay?"

"Whatever…" Izaya shrugged and left toward the baby clothes.

 _At least that got me away from him for a while,_ Izaya thought to himself.

* * *

It took them two hours to get most of what they needed, Shinra picking out most of it while Izaya was sulking around complaining about how boring shopping was, how tired and hungry he was, even how hot the store was and Shinra patients was running thin.

"We're almost done here; we just need a few more things before we can go." Shinra said after the fifth time hearing the question "can we go yet?"

"Ugh, I want ice cream!" Izaya whined.

"What happened to wanting to go home so bad?"

"Well now I want ice cream!"

"Not right now, we have to go look at the changing tables."

"But I want ice cream now!"

"Izaya you're starting to sound like a child yourself. We'll get ice cream after we finish shopping." Izaya frowned and looked around, seeing there was a bunch of mothers around; most of them either with their kids or pregnant and preparing for the arrival just like he was.

Suppressing the smirk forming on his lips, "it's because you think I'm fat, isn't it?" He cried loud enough to get everybody's attention; burying his head into his hands like he was crying.

"Wha-" Shinra turned around confusingly.

"The reason you won't buy me ice cream is because you think I'm fat."

"What? No that's not… Izaya I don't think you're fat…" He said, trying to calm him down because everybody was staring their way and it was making Shinra feel unease.

"No, first you get me pregnant. Then you go around publicly humiliating me by calling me fat in front of all these people!"

"Izaya I-"

"No! Save it, I don't want to be with you anymore. You hurt me for the last time, not to mention the fact you cheated on me with my own sister a week after you proposed to me!" He cried out, hearing the women gasp in shock. Izaya rubbed his eyes and looked up, as he could hear the other turn frantic.

"Don't act innocent here; I saw the porn video you two made!"

Shinra face turned red with embarrassment; as he quickly covered the others mouth before he could say anymore. "Fine… Fine… I'll get you ice cream, j-just calm down. We'll just finish shopping after." He said and Izaya smiled grabbing his arm. "Great, it's the least you can do love…" He smirked walking Shinra to the check out, the women still staring in shock but Izaya didn't really care; as for Shinra that was a different story.

Once they were done paying for the stuff they already got, Izaya walked out leaving Shinra to carry everything on his own. They were soon seated in the nearest ice cream shop, Shinra shooting glares at the other who was enjoying every minute of it.

"You don't even have a sister…"

"I know."

"Why did you- back there… The child isn't mind Izaya and there is no way I'd date you. I couldn't betray my beloved Celty like that!" Shinra flared waving his arms in the air frantically.

"Duh, I know that. But it did get me ice cream faster!"

"I hate you… Those women probably think I'm some kind of abusive boyfriend and what if this gets back to my Celty, I'll never forgive you!"

"Oh relax, it's not like you'll see those girls again anyways and I doubt Celty would even care." Izaya hummed as he lapped up some of the creamy goodness.

"Well I hope that ice cream was worth publicly humiliating me for." He pouted and turned his head away from the raven, ignoring the smug little smirk planted on his face.

"Trust me, it was worth every minute."

* * *

 **Ahh what are you up too Shiki? You sneaky little bastard! And poor Shinra just trying to help but Izaya is to stubborn to take no for an answer hehe!**

 **Like I said this chapter was a bit slower than usual, but the next one is hopefully way better because I have something big instore for you guys… Spoiler alert Shizuo makes another appearance :O**

 **Oh and please note that some of the warnings may change in the next chapter or so, just a little heads up to look out for them! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, if so don't be afraid rate and review! ~No flames please!**

 _ **~Till next chapter!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 woooo! \\(^o^)/**

 **Okay so I'm a bit nervous about posting this, I'm not sure if I like how this turned out or not I might end up rewriting it... Probably not... Who knows haha!**

 **But literally my mind is so weird I'm not sure why I come up with this stuff but I do and here it is… the big chapter I had promised! *nervously laughs***

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

It's been a long three weeks for Shiki; it was so hard trying not to lose his temper with Izaya. He didn't want to hurt the boy and end up losing the baby because of his own stupidity. So it was really hard, especially when the slightest things ticked him off and it was starting to stress him out.

He needed a stress reliever and Izaya wasn't cutting it anymore; not while he was pregnant anyways. So he thought of a plan, a plan it took him three weeks just too full proof so nothing would go wrong.

It was a plan to make Shizuo Heiwajima his.

The blond was just so intoxicating to him, his bleach blond hair, those mocha eyes, and the way he was so inhumanly strong. He could defiantly see what Izaya saw in him, Shizuo was per beauty and he being up for a challenge was going to have him one way or another. Shiki wanted to be the one to break the monster of Ikebukuro, to watch him wither in pain; he wanted all that and much more.

So the day he finally got Izaya out of the house, he decided he was going to finish his plan to capture the beast. So he headed out not long after Izaya had left, but instead of heading toward the shops, he headed to the park where he knew Shizuo would be. Every morning Shizuo headed to the park, it was the one place that helped him calm down and Shiki knew that just by watching him for the last few weeks.

It didn't take long to spot the blond walking down the street, that's when he pulled over and parked his car. This was good; he didn't see the younger Heiwajima anywhere. _Nothing could go wrong now,_ he thought to himself as he made his way over to the teen who was smoking a cigarette.

"You do know those things can kill you?" Shiki said, making Shizuo turn around because that attitude reminded him so much of the flea but to his dismay it was the fleas father. "Tch," he huffed taking another inhale of smoke. "What's it to ya?"

"Well someone young and pretty like you, it'd be a shame if you died." His words were enough to make Shizuo fluster and shift a bit uncomfortable. Feeling the same way he felt the day in the hospital; just something about Izaya's father made him feel unease.

"Tch, what I do on my free time is none of your business."

"Oh someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm just here to talk to you; I wanted to ask you some questions about my son. He's been acting kind of different lately and I figured since you two are so close you'd be the best one to answer them." He said.

"Were… We were close, but not anymore." Shizuo cut in.

"Well you can still answer some questions for me right?"

"I don't know… I'm sure if you ask Izaya himself he'll tell you. But I want nothing more to do with the damn flea, so I'm going to have to decline."

"Oh come on, it's just a few simple questions."

"I said no thanks… Besides Shinra and Izaya are pretty close, try asking Shinra." He growled walking pass the man, not wanting to be in this conversation any longer.

"Already have, he said he didn't know anything."

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck then."

"Even if I offer to buy you a drink? We can even go somewhere comfortable to talk?" He suggested.

"I said no, geez you sound like some creepy old pervert. Besides I'm only seventeen, not old enough to drink if you haven't noticed."

 _Dammit,_ Shiki thought. If he would barely talk to him, how the hell was he supposed to get him to follow him back to his house?

Shiki looked around to make sure nobody was around; once he was in the clear he took the syringe out of his pocket he put there for a backup plan. The drug being made specifically for the monster before him, it was sure to take him down because Shiki wasn't leaving here without taking what he rightfully claimed.

Without any warning Shiki ran up behind the brute and stabbed it into the back of his neck, not even hesitating to shoot the drug into his system before stumbling back in case it didn't take effect in time.

"What the hell did you just do?" Shizuo growled snapping his cigarette in half, before throwing it down to the ground to stomp on it.

"Me? I didn't do anything." He said with a warmhearted grin.

Shizuo slowly started to feel dizzy as he felt the back of his neck, feeling the syringe that was still deep into his skin; pulling it out and tossing it to the ground. "What the hell… What the hell was in that?" he asked his words becoming slurred, barely able to keep his balance.

The drug didn't take long to kick in and Shizuo tried to stumble over to grab the nearest stop sign to kick the man's ass, but he ended up using it for support instead of a weapon.

"Nothing you need to concern your pretty little face about."

"I don't feel so-" was all Shizuo managed to say before he collapsed to the ground, letting the darkness take over.

Once Shiki thought Shizuo was unconscious, he walked over sending a sharp kick and when he got no response he knew for sure he was out cold. He didn't waste time lifting him up off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder, wanting to get out of sight as fast as possible.

"People say you're hard to take out but look at this, the monster of Ikebukuro taken out by a simple drug." Shiki chuckled, walking over to his car and laying Shizuo in the back seat. Grabbing the rope from the trunk and tied his hands behind his back, along with tying his feet together. "I'm going to have fun with this one," he spoke to himself, getting into the car and driving off.

* * *

It was a long process to get Shizuo into the house and down into the basement without being seen, but he finally managed it. By the time he was done, Shizuo was blindfolded and tied to the bed. Shiki was now hovering over the boy smirking down at his new toy; creasing his cheek softly just to admire his beauty. It took so much will not to just fuck him right there. But he wanted Shizuo to be awake and aware when he took him for the first time.

He still couldn't believe he had actually succeeded; it was a little hard to believe Shizuo went down as fast as he did. But then again the drug he had given him was a pretty strong dose. He had spent weeks planning this, making sure nothing would go wrong and defiantly making sure Shizuo couldn't escape once he had him. He even made sure the walls of the basement were soundproof so no matter what no one could hear him, especially not Izaya. If he had any say in it, Shizuo would be his forever.

What snapped Shiki back into reality was the whimpers of discomfort under him, "oh good you're finally awake, I was beginning to worry the drug was too much even for you."

"Shiki-san?" Shizuo's voice was weak; his body feeling heavy and the body weight on top of him wasn't helping and to top it all off he couldn't see anything because of the damn blindfold. He tried to move his arms but the restraints were keeping him in place.

"Oh, I'm surprised you recognize me just by my voice." Shiki chuckled, his hand rubbing against his clothed chest.

The hands was enough to make Shizuo squirmed beneath the man, trying his best to break the cuffs but to his dismay they wouldn't budge. "W-where am I?" He asked frantically, as he kept trying to get free but the damn cuffs just wouldn't break.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." The man said. "And struggling is useless; you see the drug I gave you wipes you of that monstrous strength of yours. In fact you're now human just like the rest of us; actually I take that back. You're now much much weaker than us humans."

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Shizuo growled, trying to knock the man off him.

"Did you not just hear what I was saying? You're weak now, you can't do shit!"

"Get off me you bastar-" he was cut off by a harsh slap to the face, Shiki gripping his chin firmly and turning his head to the side. "I'd shut up if I were you!" He whispered against his ear. "Because you're mine now, I own you and you'll do as I say. Got it?"

Shiki smirked. "Besides it's either obey me or face punishment. It's your choice really."

"Like hell I am! My strength will return and when it does I'll kill you!" He growled to only hear the man chuckle.

"My dear sweet boy, I made sure your power will never return. With the help of my friend of course, maybe you know him. He goes by the name Shingen Kishitani."

"S-Shinra's dad… B-but why would he help you?"

Shiki just sighed. "Well if you must know, he and I have a deal. He'd help me if I let him come here every once in a while to experiment on you. Lucky for you, our only condition is we can't kill you."

Shizuo was silent trying his best to wrap his mind around the situation. This all being new to him, he was so used to using his strength as a source of protection that he didn't know what to do. "What about Izaya, does he know I'm here?" He asked quietly after a while.

"No… And he never will, so it's best to forget about him."

"You sound just like him, y'know?" Shizuo frowned. "He said the same thing to me, not to long ago actually." He felt as if he was reliving that day all over again, but this time it was worse. This time there was actually a chance of him never seeing Izaya again and the thought nearly brought him to tears, but he wouldn't give Shiki the joy of knowing his weakness.

"And what about my family? My parents will be worried if I'm not home soon!"

"Your family doesn't care about you kid. Do you know how much money you cost them just by getting into fights and ruining half the town? Hell I bet once they hear you're gone, they'll throw a party to celebrate. Hell I bet half the damn town will join them, because no one wants a monster like you around."

"I-I'm not a monster anymore… You said it yourself; I'm now weaker than humans." Shizuo whimpered, flinching back at the feeling of lips against his ear, trailing down toward his neck. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, beginning to thrash around once more.

"Shh you talk too much." Shiki said as his hands slid under Shizuo's shirt.

"D-don't touch me you-" he was cut off by a forced kiss, his heartrate quickening when he felt a tongue down his mouth and that was when took the chance to bite down because he just wanted the man off him. "You bitch!" Shiki yelled, backhanding the teen and making him cry out in surprise.

But before he could any further with punishing him, he heard his name being yelled from upstairs and he let out a sigh of frustration. Gripping to the others chin only to let his nails dig deep into his skin. "Just wait till I get back." He retorted, making the boy under him whimper as he shoved a gag into his mouth and moved off the bed to leave.

As soon as he was upstairs he locked the door back, walking into the living room where he was greeted by the two boys. "Shiki-san we got everything we need for the baby's arrival," Shinra being the first to speak.

"That's great; I didn't suspect you guys to be done shopping so fast."

"Well Iza-kun was in a bit of a hurry so…" Shinra giggled, grabbing most of what he could carry.

"I'll help you set up the baby's room. I know you're going to need it."

"Great just when I thought I was about to get rid of you," Izaya sighed, grabbing a few things himself and following behind Shinra.

"You know you want my help, there's no denying it!"

Shiki eye twitched watching the boys till they were out of sight, curing under his breath. He couldn't risk going down into the basement while Shinra was here; so he just followed the two upstairs to the baby's room. "You know I can help Izaya set the baby's room up. You can head home if you want, I know your dad is probably worried and wants you home by now." Shiki cut into the others conversation.

"Nah, I already called him. He said I'm fine to stay out as long as I want, besides I don't mind helping." Shinra smiled, setting everything down in the middle of the room.

"Okay first things first, we need to set up the bassinet. I see you already have a dresser in here for all the clothes, so that's good."

Izaya was barely paying any mind to the teen as he was reading the instructions on how to put the bassinet together, "this just seems like too much work for one baby." He groaned throwing the paper aside and walking toward the door. "Wake me up when you're done."

"Izaya!" Shinra pouted, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. "You have to help too."

"Ugh, do I really have too? I'm sleepy." The boy whined only making Shinra giggle in amusement.

"You can sleep after we're done… Now you start putting everything up while I put the bassinet together."

Izaya rolled his eyes and walked over to the bag of stuff he had to put up, "fine but for every hour of sleep I miss, is another hour of hell for you." He said grabbing some of the clothes out of the bag, folding them up and placing them neatly into the dresser. Before looking over at Shiki who was still standing at the doorway watching the two, looking more irritated than ever.

"You okay dad?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm just fine, you guys just hurry up." Was all Shiki said before walking out of the room, making Izaya tense. Wondering if Shiki was going back to his old ways, it would explain why he was acting so strange this morning or maybe Shiki had something new instore for him. It could be the reason he was spending most of his time in the basement. Thinking of new ways to make his life hell; that thought alone was enough to make him cringe.

"Your dad seems a bit irritated today, I wonder what's up?" Shinra said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, he's probably just tired from working a lot lately."

Izaya soon finished putting the clothes up and turned around to see a little plastic tube hanging out of one of the bags; he slowly grabbed it and furrowed his brows. "What the hell is this?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh that! That's a breast pump silly!"

"Breast what?"

"It helps store milk for when you don't want to breast feed."

Izaya shook his head, "no way in hell am I breast feeding." He yelled and threw the pump at Shinra who quickly dogged out of the way before it could hit him.

"But why not?"

"Because that's just gross!" He yelled.

"No it's not, it's natural. Lots of women do it."

"Well I'm not a woman, I'm a guy or have you forgotten this. The baby can drink formula and that's final!"

"Izaya!"

"Don't Izaya me, I said no! Besides how would you like it if a baby was latching off your nipples every day?"

Shinra sighed, "Honestly if it was for my baby, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh really now?" Izaya huffed reaching up and pinching Shinra's right nipple. Making the boy yelp, "Hey what was that for?" he whimpered, rubbing where Izaya just pinched.

"You said you wouldn't mind…"

"Pinching and breast feeding are two different things" Shinra said reaching over and pinching Izaya's nipple back.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You pinched me, it's only fair!" He yelled.

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant! You can't do that to a pregnant person!" He yelled pinching him back.

"That's not an excuse! Now stop pinching me!" He yelled only to pinch back harder this time.

"You stop it first!" By this time the two were on the ground wrestling, just like they did in middle school when they got into arguments. No real hits being made; the only thing was heard was arguing.

"You boys stop your arguing!" Shiki yelled, being in the room in a matter of minutes to see the boys on the ground wrestling like little kids. Walking over to pull Izaya off the other and Shinra stood up as well fixing his glasses.

"He started it!" The both of them yelled simultaneously.

"Seriously you both sound as if you're children. Shinra thanks for the help, but I think it's time to head home… As for you Izaya you know better to be wrestling around in your condition, now apologize and then go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Shiki scolded the both of them.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, leaving to head to his room. Shinra stood there shocked; they fought like this before, most of the time it was for fun and nobody ever got hurt; Shiki knew this so why was he so irritated with them today? And why did he want him to leave so bad? It's not like they would've hurt the baby; Shinra made sure of that. But he didn't say anymore, he just grabbed his things and left.

* * *

 **Poor Shizuo! (T_T) Stupid Shiki!**

 **Anyways I promise there is eventually going to be more Shizaya! It's just a slow process I know I know, DON'T KILL ME!**

 **And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me if you see any!**

 **And if you liked this chapter, please rate and review! I love hearing your guys feedback so much, they just make my day and keep me inspired to write more! ~No flames please! :D**

 _ **Till next chapter~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has made it wooo! \\(^O^)/ ~Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

That night Shinra returned home uneased, he kept getting the feeling that something wasn't right. It was too the point he couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning in his bed half that night. Before the uneasy feeling got too much and he got out of bed to grab his phone and dial Izaya's number.

It rung twice before the raven picked up, "this better be important if you're calling me in the middle of the night." Izaya's voice broke through in a whisper still a bit pissed off at the other.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, your dad seemed a bit irritated when I left and I wanted to make sure I didn't get you grounded or anything." Shinra said with a slight hint of guilt.

"Everything is fine; he was just tired from a long day. He actually went to bed soon after you left." Izaya was lying and Shinra knew it, not being able to brush off the feeling something was wrong.

He just sighed, "Well if you say so, maybe tomorrow we can hang out. Me, you, Kadota and Shizuo? I know they're both worried about you and I think it'll be good for all of us to hang out again."

"I don't know Shinra, Shizuo and I we're not exactly on talking terms right now. Maybe you guys should just go without me." Izaya said, not wanting to hurt Shizuo anymore then he already has.

"No you're coming, we all-" was all Shinra managed to get out before he heard a loud slam and Shiki's voice ringing through the other end.

"I thought I told you to go to bed! But instead of listening to me you're talking on the phone!"

"Izaya is everything okay?" Shinra's question going unanswered as there was a loud crash and Izaya voice echoing through the speaker. "I-I'm so-" then the phone cut off.

Shinra not thinking quickly dialed Izaya's number back, but it went to voicemail after a few rings. "Great, that's twice I got him in trouble today." He sighed to himself, the unease feeling getting stronger by the minute. "I'm sure he's fine, Shiki would never hurt Izaya." He tried to convince himself as he laid back down.

* * *

Shinra hadn't slept at all that night, he just laid there thinking. By the next morning he was out of bed early, excited about the fact that the him and three of his closes friends might be hanging out like old times; before Izaya got pregnant and distant from all them, plus after last night he had to make sure the raven was okay.

He didn't waste time dialing Kadota first who of course agreed to hang out. The both of them thinking it'd be a good idea to meet up at Russia Sushi for lunch, so with that planned they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Shinra soon called Shizuo, listening to it ring for a while before it went to voicemail. Thinking Shizuo might still be asleep, he just decided to leave him a voicemail. "Hey Shizu-kun, it's Shinra! The others and I were thinking about heading to Russia Sushi for lunch! We'd really like for you to join us, call me back when you finally decide to wake up!" He said optimistically, before hanging up.

 _If he doesn't call back before eleven o'clock I'll call him again,_ Shinra thought to himself while texting Izaya the time and place to meet up, before he left his room to go eat breakfast with his beloved Celty.

The morning had flown by and before he knew it eleven o'clock rolled around, deciding he'd call Shizuo again before he left. But he frowned as he got voicemail once again, "Hey Shizuo! Pick up sleepy head; I know you can't still be asleep." He whined. "I refuse to let you sleep such a beautiful day away; I'll be over soon to get you. You best wake up and get ready!" He added before hanging up the phone.

After telling Celty bye, he was now on his way to Shizuo's. "I can't believe he's still asleep, especially on a beautiful day like this… But then again, this is Shizuo we're talking about." He murmured to himself, it didn't take him long before he was there and knocking on the door.

Soon being greeted by Kasuka, "can I help you?"

"Ah yeah, I'm here to see Shizu-kun." Shinra chimed waiting for the younger to turn to go get him. But instead he just shook his head, "he's not here, he hasn't been home since yesterday."

"Oh well do you know where he is?"

"Last I knew he was heading to the park, I thought maybe he ended up staying with you last night or something. Mom is pretty mad though, because he hasn't called to tell her he'd be out all night." He explained.

Shinra thinking nothing of it since he knew Shizuo could take care of himself, "I wonder where he could be?" He sighed. "Well when you see him can you tell him to call me?"

Kasuka just nodded. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you later then." And with that Shinra left heading toward Russia Sushi. Once he got there he walked over to Izaya and Kadota who was already seated, "hey guys!" He greeted them while he sat down.

Izaya sighed. "You're late, we already ordered without you."

"I'm not that late!" he protested.

Kadota laughed. "He's just messing with you, we haven't ordered yet. We were waiting till you and Shizuo got here."

"Where is the brute anyways?" Izaya asked looking up to look around for the blond, because as much as he hates to admit it he misses him.

But before Shinra could answer his eyes widened at the massive black eye. "What happened to your eye?" He gasped, cupping the raven's face to study the eye better. But Izaya quickly pushed him off, "none of your business… but if you really must know I fell this morning."

"Izaya, that's too dark for it to have happened this morning. It's already swollen pretty badly, besides it looks almost as if you were punched." Shinra said thinking back to last night when they were on the phone, but he didn't want to believe Shiki would do something like this.

"Come on, we can eat later. Let's go back to mine and put some ice on that." He said standing up and pulling Izaya up with him.

"Do I really have a choice?" Shinra shook his head, pulling Izaya toward the exit.

"You coming Dota-chin?" He called out behind him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" He groaned following after the others. "But yeah I'm coming."

"So are you going to tell us what really happened or am I going to have to force the truth out of you?" Shinra cut the silence about halfway there.

"Shinra, can we just drop the subject?" Izaya said, hoping for the conversation to end.

"Not until you tell me the truth, I know you didn't fall!"

"I did too; you weren't there so how do you know what actually happened?" He asked angrily.

"I just know Izaya. Actually when I think about it, you've been having a lot of "accidents" where you just fall. You're not that clumsy. I don't know why I never noticed this sooner." Shinra sighed and stopped walking to turn to Izaya. "So who's been hurting you?" He asked, even though he already had his suspicions he wanted Izaya to be the one to tell him.

Izaya suppressed the urge to bit his lip as turned his head away from the eyes that were boring into him, Kadota stepping in this time. "Is this true, has someone been hurting you?"

"No!" He yelled. "Now let's just drop the damn subject!"

Not believing him Kadota asked, "Was it Shizuo?"

"No! Shizuo would never!"

"Then who Izaya? Tell us so we can help."

"You can't help, you think you can but you can't." He whispered his fist clenching in a tight trying to hold back the tears.

"How do you know we can't?" Shinra cut in.

"Because the father of my child, he's the one that's been hurting me!" He yelled.

Shinra turning pale at the words and to Izaya's dismay he had forgotten about the fact Shinra was still on the phone with him last night when Shiki came storming in drunk off his ass. But Izaya was just thankful it was only a punch for disobeying him; in his opinion it could have been a lot worse.

"And no, before you ask I will not tell you who he is. Let's just forget it okay? I'm going hom-"

"No!" Shinra yelled cutting him off. "I-I mean. We still have to put ice on that eye; I promise I won't ask you anymore questions." He said, not wanting Izaya to go back home if his assumptions turned out to be correct.

"Whatever…" He said not feeling like arguing anymore.

It wasn't long before the three of them were at Shinra's place; Izaya and Kadota were now sitting on the couch with Celty while waiting for Shinra to get the ice pack. "Here this should help," he said and pressed the pack to his eye gently.

"Does it hurt? I can give you something for the pain if it does." But Izaya quickly declined.

"I'm fine, it's just a black eyes nothing too bad."

"Yeah, this time but what if next time this guy ends up killing you Izaya or the baby?"

"That won't happen, I can honestly say since I announced the pregnancy he's been a lot nicer to me. So this won't happen again, I promise." Said male whispered.

"I don't see why you're staying with someone that hurts you, but like I promised I won't question it any further." Shinra retorted which he was thankful for.

* * *

Izaya only stayed there for about half an hour till Shinra finally let him go, wanting to be alone he decided to take the long way home. But the whole way he kept his gaze down at his phone, lingering over Shizuo's name for the longest time. Just wanting to talk to the blond again; like they used to before all this happened. But after pushing him away, he would be surprised if Shizuo even wanted to talk to him. Finally after a while of contemplating he clicked his number; he waited silently for him to answer.

Only to be stopped by the sound of Shizuo's ringtone near him, he looked around trying to find were the noise was coming from. Walking over to the tall patch of grass near the park, he saw Shizuo's phone lying there. Hesitantly he picked it up, "what the hell?" He whispered to himself as he hung up the phone.

 _If Shizuo's phone is here, where the hell is Shizuo?_ The raven questioned.

* * *

 **Not the best ending to this chapter but I tried, hopefully you guys liked it and next chapter will be much better promise!**

 **Do you guys feel like this story is being rushed? Should I post a little less each week to keep it a bit more suspenseful or keep updating like normal?**

 **Anyways if you liked it you should totally rate and review! ~No flames please! ^_^**

 _ **~Until next chapter~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again with chapter 8! :D**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews they mean so much to me!**

 **Okay so I think I decided to switch up POV's each chapter. So last one was about Izaya and this will be about Shizuo. I think I'm going to do that (just until they meet up again) I don't know though I might change my mind on that, so don't hold me to it!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

It hurt, everything hurt so much. He just wanted to scream and cry out in pain but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. Even if the pain was so bad to the point he had lost consciousness about halfway through the punishment.

By the time he had woken up again he was alone, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He knew he shouldn't have fought back, he knew he had made things worse on himself but it was an instinct of his to never go down without a fight and this time he had truly messed up.

He rose up only to feel the burning of the nail marks down his chest, sides and thighs where Shiki had gotten carried away with his punishment the night before. But no matter how much pain he was in, no matter how scared he was he refused to go down without a fight; even without his strength he refused too.

Despite the pain he had managed to stand up, it taking nearly all of his energy to do that small of a task. But he couldn't give up; he had to find his way out of here before Shiki returned.

Taking a step forward proved to be the wrong idea as his legs gave out and he collapsed, groaning in excruciating pain there was no doubt in his mind that his leg was broken. "Fuck," he gasped not being used to this kind of pain, more importantly he wasn't used to being so weak.

All his time of having the monstrous strength he had wished for it to be gone, he had hated it because he wanted to be normal. But now the one time he actually needs his strength it was gone. He began to wonder if this was his punishment for being such a monster, for hurting so many innocent people, for hurting the ones he loves.

Not giving up Shizuo decided to try and stand once more, ignoring the shooting pain through his entire body as he got to his feet. Taking a deep breath before he took another step, this time he refused to fall. He wasn't going to allow it, broken leg or not he was going to make it out of here. He kept telling himself that he had been through so many broken bones in his life, that this was nothing.

Each step was excruciating but he had managed to find a wall to support his weight on, wondering if this was a sign that he was close to the exit. Maybe he would actually be able to escape, to escape the pain, to see his family and most of all regain his strength somehow so he could kick Shiki's ass for eer thinking he could lay his hands on him.

Shizuo could sense that he was nearing the exit, he could almost taste freedom. But that was all shattered the moment he tripped over something; it was a chain around his ankle. Something he had neglected to even take notice in until now, the pain and will to escape had distracted him from the chain that was keeping him restricted from certain areas of the room.

The chain had been his snapping point, not only was he being punished for being a monster but he was now being chained up like some mutt.

Shizuo couldn't hold back anymore, he screamed.

He screamed in frustration.

He screamed until his lungs couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed until he was lying on the floor in a sobbing mess. Wondering what Izaya would think of him if he saw how weak and pathetic he was now.

The only thing that had stopped him from screaming when the door opened was the fact he had no energy left. He just lied there trying to blink away the tears as Shiki made his way down the stairs, stopping in front of the withering boy.

"Get up." He demanded but Shizuo refused to move. "I said get up!"

"I can't…" He said mentally cursing at himself for sounding so pitiful.

"Can you do anything?" Shiki sighed and set the tray of food down, before walking back over to the teen as he picked him up and placing him on the bed. Before placing the tray on Shizuo's lap, "eat up, because after you finish we're going to get you washed up and go over some ground rules."

"What makes you think I want to eat your nasty food anyways? You probably poisoned it or something." He retorted and pushed the try to the side.

"Eat if you want, I don't give a fuck. But just know if you waste food, you will be punished."

That alone was enough to make Shizuo tense up; he didn't know if he could handle another punishment. He was already in enough pain and he didn't want to go through that again, so he cautiously pulled the tray back. "When can I go home?" He inquired while he took a bite of his sandwich. After a long pause, he looked up. "I promise I won't tell anyone, i-if you let me go. I-I promise I won't tell."

Shiki just laughed, "My dear boy this is your new home, so you might as well get used to it here because you're never leaving." But Shizuo had figured he would say that.

"Does Izaya know? Does he know that I'm here? More importantly does he know that his father is a rapist?"

Shiki shook his head, "I'm no rapist, the things I do are for love Shizuo. Last night was all out of love and yes sometimes love may hurt, but that's just a small price to pay." He said leaning down to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. "I have so many plans for you and I; we're going to be a family Shizuo. Once Izaya has the baby, we are really going to be a family."

"You're fucking sick, I hope when Izaya figures out what kind of monster you really are and he leaves taking the baby with him. Then your idea of a family would be ruined." Shizuo yelped and dropped his food as he felt the man grab his hair, forcing him up and inches away from his face.

"He won't leave, especially not with the baby he won't."

"You can't stop him, it's his kid. He can do whatever he wants with it. Now let go of me!" He yelled trying his best to get out of the man's grasp.

"Let me rephrase that, he's not leaving here with **my** child. I won't allow it."

Shizuo's eyes winded and shook his head, now wanting to believe what he was hearing. "You're fucking disgusting, doing that to your own son!"

"You're crazy if you think he's my real son!" Shiki chuckled.

"So what, did you kidnap him too?"

"More like adopt, I adopted him when he was thirteen. You really aren't that bright kid, are you?"

Shizuo frowned ignoring the insult as his mind wondered how long Izaya had to suffer this kind of abuse, had he been forced into all this at the age of thirteen or did the abuse start previously? The thought was nauseating, just thinking about how Izaya must have felt so alone and scared throughout this all. No wonder he was trying to push him away, it was because he didn't want him to find out and that was now clear to Shizuo.

"Bastard if you ever touch him again, I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled taking a swing at the man in front of him. But before he could make contact his arm was suddenly grabbed and twisted to the point it felt like it was about to break, "you can't even protect yourself, how the hell are you going to protect him?"

Shizuo hissed out in pain, hating to admit it but he knew he was right there was no way he could protect Izaya in this condition as much as he wanted to he just couldn't. "D-Do whatever you want with me… Just please, don't hurt him anymore…" He whispered hanging his head in shame of the fact he couldn't protect the one person that needs him the most.

"No promises." Shiki smirked before unlocking the chain from his ankle, pulling out the gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Shizuo's head. "If you try to escape, I will shoot you… Then who will be here to protect Izaya?" He laughed pulling the teen up and forcing him to walk.

He could tell by the way he was struggling to keep his balance; he was in no condition to escape anyways. Even if he were able too, he wouldn't be able to get far with his injuries.

Shiki had led the boy into a small bathroom, where Shizuo was forced into the shower and without any warning Shiki turned the water on. But Shizuo wasn't complaining, the hot water felt nice on his aching muscles and the fact the blood and semen was soon to be gone was a plus.

Shiki stood there watching the blond just stand there under the water, after a few minutes he sighed. "I don't have all fucking day, hurry up and wash up." He yelled and with that Shizuo obliged, it took him about twenty minutes to finally finish.

Before turning off the water and getting out where he was handed a towel, once dried off he found himself being led back to the room where he was chained once again. "I won't run away, you don't have to chain me up like some kind of animal." Shizuo sighed.

"Like I believe that, you'll run away first chance you get." Shiki said standing up and walking over to grab something Shizuo couldn't quite make out. "Shiki-san?"

"That's Shiki-sama to you." He said making his way back over to place a collar around the blond's neck.

Shizuo wincing in pain as something on the collar pierced through the skin, "S-Shiki-sama, what the hell is this?" He inquired, trying to pull at the collar because it was painful to wear.

Shiki slapped the teen's hand away, "It's a shock collar made especially for you my love."

"Why the hell do I need a shock collar?"

"Because my dear, all dogs need training."

"And there is no use trying to take the collar off, because the more you struggle with it the tighter it gets. I'm the only one that can unlock it without it completely piercing through your skin." Shiki said, only to press one of the buttons on the remote in his hand.

Shizuo not having time to grasp what was going on before he hit the floor, silently screaming and withering in pain as he was electrocuted. "You look so pretty when you're in pain, I almost don't want it to stop."

"P-plea… Please!" Shizuo choked out, making Shiki only want to take it up a notch. But decided against it, with that he turned it off and the electrocution stopped, "that was just a test run. I had to make sure it worked properly."

Shizuo didn't answer; he just lied there trying to catch his breath. "And just think that was set on low, imagine how high must feel." Shiki smirked bending down next to Shizuo, he placed a forceful kiss upon the youngers.

"Now let the training began!"

* * *

 **I seriously feel so bad for writing Shizuo so vulnerable like this, but then there's that other part of me that doesn't feel so bad! Haha I'm going to hell!**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter please rate and review! ~No flames please! ^_^**

 _ **~Until next chapter~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay time for chapter 9!**

 **Sorry this took longer than usual to update, I was having a bit of writers block. Writers block sucks! _**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Oh and just a little side note in the middle of this chapter there's a small flashback to Izaya and Shizuo; just in case I didn't make it clear enough during the scene.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

It was hell not knowing where Shizuo was; Izaya couldn't sleep or even eat half the time because he was so worried about the blond. Everybody kept telling him that Shizuo was okay, that he could take care of himself and no one would dare mess with him. But he couldn't bring himself to believe it, deep down he felt like something wasn't right.

Shizuo would never leave without telling his family where he was going, let alone without telling them goodbye. For as long as he knew Shizuo family always came first to him, especially when it came to his younger brother Kasuka. He would never make his little brother worry like that, plus leaving his phone behind like that so nobody could reach him just wasn't the Shizuo he knew; that's how he knew something was wrong.

For the past 2 months Shizuo's face had been everywhere on the news, the police had slowly started to give up the case thinking it was nothing but a lost cause. Shizuo's parents started to lose hope on ever finding their son, thinking he had just ran away. Kasuka and Izaya though weren't going to give up, they knew something was wrong and they were both determine to find the blond they missed dearly.

"Where do you think he might have gone?" Kasuka asked cutting into the silence as the two of them had been sitting on the swings in the nearby park in hopes Shizuo would return there.

"I'm not sure…"

"Do you think he misses us?"

"I'm sure he does…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Shizu-chan, he probably misses us so much but is too scared to come back because he's afraid he'll get grounded or something. Yeah that's it; he's just scared of getting in trouble so he's staying gone for a while just until your parents cool down." Izaya said trying his best to convince the boy that Shizuo was alright, but it was hard when he himself didn't even believe it.

After that there was a long silence, nothing but the howling of the wind to keep them company.

"Do you ever think that maybe he's dead?"

The question took him off guard, not knowing what to say of course he's thought about the possibility of Shizuo being dead but each time the thought occurred he tried to convince himself otherwise. He kept telling himself nothing could hurt the beast of Ikebukuro.

"Don't be silly, Shizu-chan dead? That's impossible there's no way Shizu-chan could be dead." He said trying his best to sound reassuring, but in all honest he was terrified of the thought but he refused to believe it. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll walk you home." And with that they both stood up making their way toward Kasuka's house.

"Promise me you won't give up looking for him?" Kasuka asked.

"I promise." Was all he said.

The both of them kept quiet rest of the way. Once they were there he watched the boy run inside, leaving Izaya behind with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

" _What are you doing up here all alone?" Izaya's voice chimed in as he made his way on the roof top of the school, his gaze falling upon the sulking blond._

" _None of your business flea just leave!" Shizuo huffed and turned so he didn't have to see the raven anymore._

" _And why on earth would I do that Shizu-chan?" He nagged walking over to stand right in front of the brute. "Why on earth would I want to leave my favorite monster, especially when he looks so down?"_

" _That right there is all of the reasons you should go, because I'm a monster…"_

" _Oh so this is what you're up here sulking about, I never took Shizu-chan as the sensitive type." He giggled, sitting down next to the boy. His actions only making Shizuo stand up, "I said leave not sit!"_

" _Ah, but the last I checked this was public property. So as long as I'm not doing anything illegal, then I can do as I please and last I check sitting wasn't illegal."_

" _You're fucking hopeless y'know that?"_

" _Why does Shizu-chan have to be so mean?" Izaya pouted._

" _Why do you have to be so annoying?" Shizuo retorted._

" _Because…"_

" _What kind of answer is that you damn flea?"_

 _Izaya just smiled, "Because if I wasn't annoying, I would never stand out and if I don't stand out well Shizu-chan wouldn't notice me then will he? I'll just be some ordinary kid that goes to school with him."_

" _Tch, I don't fucking get you, why aren't you afraid? Why don't you run just like everybody else? I'm the monster of Ikebukuro, for god sakes I could end up actually killing you one of these days! And yet you still come around me and try to piss me off , why?"_

" _Why should I be afraid? Just because you're strong and can't control your temper?" He asked in a soft giggle._

" _Yes, that's every reason to be afraid of me."_

" _Well what kind of attitude is that?" He blurted out and stood back up so he could look at the boy properly. "You say I should be afraid of you correct?" Shizuo nodded._

" _Well I say that's bullshit, you can't go through life excepting people to always be afraid of you and you defiantly can't be afraid to go near other people, just because you think you're going to hurt them."_

" _Huh?" Shizuo asked confusingly._

" _You're an idiot you know that? How do you except got go through life always being afraid? How do you expect to make friends that way or even finding yourself a lover?"_

 _Shizuo shook his head, this time a small humorless chuckle escaped him. "Nobody will ever love a monster like me."_

" _I don't believe that."_

" _Well believe it, because all I do is destroy and who would want to love someone like that?" He whispered making Izaya turn red in the face._

" _Shut up!" He yelled his fist clenched tight beside his sides. "Don't talk about yourself like that! Only I'm allowed to talk about you like that, not you or anybody else!" He added fuming not knowing why he felt so angry; he just wanted Shizuo to stop downing himself._

" _Say something nice about yourself."_

" _What?"_

" _I said say something nice about yourself!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I'm not leaving here till you do…" Izaya said crossing his arms stubbornly._

 _There was a long pause, Shizuo just stood there not really knowing what to say. There was nothing nice about himself that he could think of, he was just a monster with a temper, in his eyes he wasn't attractive, he had no special kind of talent that people would consider normal, and to himself he was basically just a nobody. "There's nothing nice about me." He finally managed to say._

 _Izaya sighed, "I can name about three things."_

 _That was enough to catch the brutes attention, "oh eager to know what those three things are?" He giggled, his tease was almost enough to make the other blush._

" _Number one, I think you're very attractive especially when you laugh… But not one of those fake laughs either one of those real genuine laughs you do when you're reading something funny and you think you're alone! I think that's one of your best features."_

" _Whatever, you can stop lying."_

" _I'm not lying!" He yelled. "Anyways number two! You're really caring; despite your strength you are a real softy especially when it comes to your friends and family. You try to act tough but I can see right through you, I can tell you're afraid to hurt the people you care about. That you would do anything just to keep them safe, I think it was one of the many reasons you were given that strength of yours. So you can protect those you care about most and I don't want to hear you say otherwise."_

 _Shizuo just stood there not really having much to say, he knew it was all a lie but he didn't want Izaya to yell at him again so he just dropped it. "What's the third thing?" He asked ready for this conversation to be over with so he wouldn't have to stand there and listen to the lies anymore._

 _He waited for a few minutes watching Izaya hesitate; he let out a low chuckle. "See there is no third thing; it's obvious you're struggling to think of something. Don't strain yourself, if you won't leave I will."_

 _Izaya started to panic as Shizuo grabbed his bag and headed toward the exit; he quickly ran after him and blocked the exit. "Get out of my way you fucking flea!"_

 _Izaya shook his head, "Number three…" He stopped for a slight second, before standing on the tip of his toes while he wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo's shoulders and brought him into a gentle kiss. He could feel the other teen tense up a bit at first, but it wasn't long before he was kissing him back._

 _After a few minutes Izaya managed to pull back, "number three… you were my first kiss…" He blushed turning his head away. "And I hope I was yours."_

" _Tch you're so annoying…"_

" _I take it by the flustered tone, that I was in fact your first kiss!" He teased with a light giggle._

* * *

By the time Izaya had snapped out of the memory, he found that he was standing on top of the roof where he and Shizuo first kissed. The memory making everything so much more painful, the thought of never seeing the brute again was so unbearable that he found himself sitting on top of the roof and clenching tightly to his chest, the tears flowing freely by now.

"I-I miss you so much Shizuo…" He cried out pulling his knees up to hide his face. "P-please come back…" All he was looking for was some kind of sign, some kind of clue to the brute's whereabouts.

"Fuck I don't know how to go about this, I've looked everywhere for you…" He whispered shakily to himself, not having the strength to stop himself from crying, he didn't even have the strength to get up.

Izaya stayed out there till around midnight not able to do anything but cry silently to himself and think; thinking maybe if he would have just told Shizuo the truth about everything then maybe he would still be here. Maybe none of this would have happened, "I-I'm so sorry…" He sniffled wiping his eyes to stop himself from crying further. "I should have told you, I should have told you who the father was. I shouldn't have pushed you away, this is all my fault." He whispered his voice slightly creaking.

Quickly he snapped out of it as soon as he heard his phone go off, quickly reaching into his pocket to grab it in hopes it was Shizuo but he was disappointed when he saw it was just Shiki. Hesitantly he answered it. He didn't even have time to say anything before Shiki was already yelling on the other line.

"Where the hell are you? It's nearly past midnight and you're still out, you know damn well your curfew if ten o'clock!" He yelled.

"Sorry… I-I was just out with some friends, but I'm on my way home now…"

"That doesn't answer my damn question, where are you?"

"I was at the park." He said not wanting to explain why he was on top of the school roof, but then again he wasn't lying. He had gone to the park with Kasuka earlier that night.

"Just get your ass home." Was all was said before disconnecting.

With that Izaya stood up, making his way off the roof, out of the schoolyard and toward his house. By the time he got there, he saw that every light was off besides the living room. He quietly made his way into the house, trying to be quiet as possible thinking if he could sneak upstairs Shiki would forget about all this in the morning.

"Izaya?" Shiki called out.

 _Dammit!_ He thought to himself, of course luck would never be on his side. "Yeah dad?"

"Get in here!"

Nervously Izaya obliged walking into the living room, seeing Shiki sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in one hand, the other hand motioning for him to come closer. Slowly he kept walking till he was right in front of the man, taking a shaky breath.

But before Shiki had a chance to speak, Izaya caught a glimpse of the man's right cheek it looked as if someone had scratched him pretty good. He could tell it was a fresh wound as it was still slightly bleeding. "What happened to your cheek?" He asked, before his eyes fell on the bite mark upon his arm. "And your arm? It looks like you got into a fight."

"Just a little misunderstanding down at the bar, but I'm fine." He said in a slur, but Izaya wasn't stupid enough to believe this was a fight that happened at the bar. Usually when two drunken people get into a fight there wasn't scratch and bite marks; it was more like black eyes, missing teeth, broken bones, etc. this looked more like a struggle then anything. Knowing he probably tried to flirt with someone who wasn't interested and when they refused he just wouldn't take no for an answer; Izaya didn't even know who that person was but he honestly pitied them if they had to deal with a horny drunken Shiki.

"It's so nice to see you worry about your father like that," Shiki said grabbing Izaya's arm and pulling him down into his lap.

"I wasn't worried, just curious." He groaned trying to pull out of the man.

But Shiki just wrapped his arms tightly around him so he couldn't move, his hands falling to his now swollen stomach. "Once you have this kid, we're really going to be a family. Just like the family you always wanted." He hiccupped.

"Dad you're drunk, I think you should go to bed and sleep this off." Izaya said irritated.

"Don't tell me what to do, besides I have some great news that I wanted to share with you."

Sighing Izaya looked away from the man holding him not really interested in what he has to share. "Izaya soon you're going to have a new mommy, isn't that great?" But that was enough to catch his attention; he turned back toward the man confusingly.

"When did you start dating again?"

"Never mind that, all that matters is once this baby is born you'll get to meet your new mother."

"Why can't I meet her before I give birth?" He inquired wondering if this was the reason he's been nice to him lately? Was it all because of this mystery women? But then he looked back at the marks on his father's skin and his eyes winded. "You're not forcing someone to marry you, are you?"

"No! I would never force anybody to marry me. I'm just not ready for you guys to meet yet, that's all."

"Well how long have you two been going out?"

Shiki just shook his head, "for a couple of months now, don't worry about the details. You should go to bed now because you have a doctor's appointment in the morning; we'll talk more about this later." And with that he let go of him, Izaya standing up hastily.

"Goodnight." Was all he said before making his way upstairs, once he got to his room he locked the door and stood there for the longest time. Shiki's words about his new 'mother' made him feel so unease, he just had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

* * *

 **Ugh~ I feel like this chapter is just jumbled up and everywhere! I hope this chapter isn't confusing to anyone!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys liked it. If you did please** **rate and review! ~No flames please! :D**

 _ **~Until next chapter~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 woooo ^O^**

 **Wow I know Shizuo is really out of character forgive me ahhh!**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

It was a game; he told himself nothing but a game to see how long he could keep his sanity.

For two whole months it's been nothing but constant 'training' as Shiki calls it, the training was agonizing. He was beat, raped, and electrocuted on a daily biases, some days he was even drugged and those days were worse than the others.

Days slowly started to run together and two whole months felt like an entire year to him. As days went on he began to slowly lose hope of ever escaping, of ever seeing his family or even his friends again. But he tried his best to stay strong, he tried his best not to give up hope because giving up hope meant Shiki won and he can't let the bastard win.

He was now lying there on the bed curled tightly within himself, listening to the heavy footsteps of Shiki's. He didn't even have the energy to look up to see what the man was doing nor did he care, his body just felt so heavy and weak from the fact he hadn't eaten in days, Shiki making it clear that it was part of his punishment.

"Shiki-sama" Shizuo finally managed to say. "I-I'm sorry… I-I've learned… I-I've l-learned my l-lesson…" It was so hard to speak from how dry his mouth was and the fact that it was so damn cold to the point he was shivering and that wasn't helping the stutter in his voice one bit. But right now he didn't care, he would do anything to get something to eat and drink.

"I don't think you have my dear boy."

"Pl-please I'm s-so… so thirsty!"

"You should have thought about that before you fucking scratched and bit me." Shiki scolded walking back over to the teen, taking notice in the fact that his face was red and sweaty. He placed a hand upon his forehead, "you're burning up."

Shizuo shook his head with a shiver. "I-its c-cold…"

Shiki just sighed and walked over to grab the blanket he had denied the boy as well for punishment, soon draping the blanket over him. "You can't get sick on me now." He added while he tucked the blanket in to keep him warm.

"Now you should get some rest so you can feel better, because tomorrow you have a busy day."

"What's t-to-… tomorrow?"

"Kishitani-san is coming over for another visit…" Shiki couldn't help but to smirk as soon as he saw the fearful look in Shizuo's eyes. "Don't worry my love, it won't hurt that much… Besides me and Kishitani-san had a deal remember and he made it possible for me to have you here with me. So I can't go back on my deal now. That's why he can experiment on you as long as he pleases!" And with that Shiki leaded down and placed a kiss upon the boy's cheek. "If you're good I might even reward you afterwards." He said before leaving the room.

His words were enough to make Shizuo's skin crawl, he hated when Shingen came over. He still had the painful scars to remind him of the last time he came over, neither of the men ever gave him anything for the pain afterwards and he didn't think he could handle another one of the man's painful experiments. But he tried his best not to dwell on the thought to much. Right now he needed to focus all his energy on trying to get some sleep, knowing he was going to need all the rest he could get.

* * *

By the time he had woken up the next morning his arms were tied down against the bed and Shingen and Shiki were hovering over him talking, Shizuo was barely able to make out anything they were saying, quickly he closed thinking maybe if they thought he was still asleep they'd end up leave him alone.

But that hope was soon lost when he felt a blade pressed against his abdomen and there was no use in even trying to suppress the agonizing scream once he began to cut the blade deep into his skin. "Oh so you were awake after all." Shingen said over the screaming teen. "You intrigue me so much; how can one boy be so strong? You must share your secrets with me Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo found himself unable to answer, all he could do was scream and fight against the restraints in hopes he could break free. He kept reminding himself he had to stay strong; he couldn't break and let Shiki win this sick twisted game of his. But it was harder than it seems, each day he could practically feel his sanity fading more and more to the point he was willing to do anything for the pain to stop, even if that meant letting Shiki win.

He felt the pressure of the blade slowly pull away; his vision was going blurry from the pain but he was still able to slightly make out Shiki's figure in the corner where he was just observing and making sure Shingen didn't go overboard and actually end up killing him.

"Sh-Shiki… please S-Shiki-sama… Aah!" He was soon being cut off by a shocking wave of pain; he could feel where Shingen had broken one of his ribs. "Looks like your bones have gotten weaker since the first time." He spoke, looking over at Shiki. "How many times have you given him the drug?"

"I don't know, probably about once every week I guess. I don't want to risk that strength of his coming back."

"Well you should really cut down on it; if he gets too weak he won't be of any use." Shingen said before giving his full attention back to the teen.

The next hour and a half was pure hell for Shizuo, by the time Shingen was done he was sure he had at least four broken ribs; if not more. He could also tell that he was cut open pretty bad to the point Shingen had to give him stitches to stop the bleeding.

He lied there tiredly as Shingen finished up the last of the stitches before he completely done, "make sure you keep his stitches disinfected so they won't get infected." Was all the man said before leaving him and Shiki alone once more. That was when he felt his arms being untied and Shiki brushing his hair back, "you did well today, don't worry you don't have to worry about him again for another couple of weeks. Y'know he says you're one of his favorite little test subject." Shiki praised.

"And I see your fevers gone down as well, next time you see Kishitani-san you should thank him because while you were asleep he gave you a shot to bring down the fever." He said sitting next to the teen, looking down at all the stitches, scars, and bruises littering his body. "Even with all these ugly marks, you're still so beautiful." He whispered while roaming the tips of his fingers lightly across the boy's battered body.

Suddenly he was taken by surprise when Shizuo rose up and buried his face into his chest, he could feel just how bad the other was shaking and the fact that he was crying was obvious as well. "Hey what's wrong?"

But he got no answer, so he just sat there running his fingers into gently into the others hair and waited for a few seconds before pulling the boy back to make him look up at him. "Hey no crying, you're supposed to be strong right? So why are you crying?"

"I-I can't take it… Please n-no more…" Shizuo's voice was so low and shaky Shiki could barely understand him.

"I can't hear you. You are going to have to speak up."

"No more please… n-no more…"

"I don't fully understand. No more of what?" He asked only pushing the boy further into humiliation.

"Please… I-I'll do whatever you want… J-just please no… no more punishments… No more Kishitani-san. No more…" Shizuo pleaded, hating himself for ever stinking this low but he just couldn't take the pain anymore.

And his words were like music to Shiki's ears, it was kind of hard to believe that two months was all it took for the monster of Ikebukuro to break and Shiki couldn't help but grin at the fact he had been the one to break him.

"I can't promise there won't be any more punishments, that all depends on your behavior and as for Kishitani-san, he and I had a deal. I can't go back on that y'know?" Shiki said before standing up. "But since you were so good today, I'll be back in a minute with some food." And with that he left, only to return minutes later with a bowl of soup and some warm tea.

Shizuo wiped his eyes and gratefully took it, quietly taking a few sips from his tea and closing his eyes at how soothing it was on his throat. But he soon reopened them to look up because he could feel the other staring at him. "Thank you." He spoke weakly.

Shiki shook his head just watching as the teen ate, "It's my job as your fiancé to take care of you, so no need to thank me."

That right there was enough for Shizuo to nearly choke on his soup. "W-what? Fiancé?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. I have it all planned out, you and I are to be married next year. Of course after your eighteenth birthday; even Izaya is excited for you to be his new mother. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mother? I-I.. But I'm a guy…"

"That doesn't matter. You're going to be the mother… And when Izaya gives birth he'll give up all his rights as a parent and you'll help me raise the baby as one of your own. And we're all going to be one big happy family, isn't that what you want love?" Shiki asked pulling Shizuo's face close by the chin to pull him into a kiss.

Shizuo didn't say anything he just let the kiss happen because there was really no point in fighting, but once the other pulled back he found himself turning away with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"You know I love you right? Do you love me too?" He asked making Shizuo freeze at the question, of course he didn't love the man in front of him. His heart still belonged to Izaya and Izaya only, he didn't know if he could ever stop loving the raven but he knew how Shiki's anger was and he didn't want to risk getting another punishment so he just nodded.

"I want to hear you say it." Shiki demanded only to see the other flinch and scoot away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to hear you say you love me is all." He said grabbing Shizuo by the arm and pulling him back over to him.

"I.. I um.. I love you Shiki-sama."

"That wasn't convincing at all!" He pouted moving the bowl of food to the side. "Prove it to me; prove to me that you love me."

"How?" Shizuo asked not ever really having to prove to someone that he loved them, so he didn't really know how to prove his 'love'.

"I don't know but I'm sure you can figure it out." Was all Shiki said before Shizuo leaned in and gave a small kiss to the man's lips.

"I love you." He repeated but Shiki still wasn't convinced.

"That's all you have to show for the person you love? Just a tiny kiss with no passion whatsoever?"

"I-I'm sorry… I can do better."

"Y'know I'm starting to doubt you even love me, I feel like you were just lying to spare my feelings."

"I wasn't.. I promise!"

"You remember what the punishment for lying is, don't you?" Shiki inquired standing up to grab the remote to the collar but he didn't even have a chance to grab it before he was nearly knocked over by Shizuo tackling him into a kiss. Shiki was caught off guard but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist while kissing him back, it wasn't long before he had him back against the bed straddling him. "I love you…" Shizuo said once more in hopes he sounded somewhat more convincing. Thankfully Shiki seemed to buy it because he could feel the man's hands rubbing against his thighs, "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." Shiki whispered into his ear but all that was soon interrupted by a loud crash and the basement door went flying open.

They both could barely see anything from the large black smoke forming by the door; Shiki was quick to get off the bed and grab his gun.

"What the hell is that?" He yelled watching as the smoke began to letup and he could see a dark figure standing there with what looked like to be a scythe. Shiki eyes just winded wonder how someone had found them. He didn't want to get caught; he didn't want to lose Shizuo not when the boy was finally starting to become submissive, so he did the only thing he could think of at that moment and that was to shoot.

* * *

 **OMG cliffhanger… kinda hah!**

 **I know the ending might be a little bit confusing now but I promise the next chapter will explain things!**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter I'd love it if you rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed**! **^_^**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! :'D**

 **Only 3 more day's till Christmas! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again before then so if not I hope everybody has a wonderful Christmas! ^_^**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on with the story~**_

* * *

Shinra didn't like this one bit, everything was changing lately. Shizuo was missing, Izaya was more distant than ever before barely hanging around him or even calling anymore; which only made him worry more because who knows what Shiki could be doing to him. But the thing that got Shinra the most was the fact his father kept going over to Shiki's at least once every other week, without any explanation whatsoever and would always come back home with blood stains on his lab coat.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was Izaya's blood, he just couldn't shake that feeling. But one afternoon he got a little curious and ran blood samples to test whose DNA it was. He couldn't have been more shocked at the fact the results were telling him it was Shizuo's.

He couldn't believe it, one of his friends was missing and his father knew exactly where he was and worse of all Shizuo has been at Shiki's house this whole time, how long had his father known? Does Izaya know? Had Izaya and his father helped Shiki? And what exactly did they want with Shizuo? Shinra had so many questions and he was going to find them out one way or another.

It wasn't long before Celty found out Shiki had Shizuo and he had attempted to stop her from going down there because he didn't want his beloved Celty to get hurt in any kind of way. But his attempt to not get her to go had failed; it was one of the reasons why they called Kadota to help because Shinra had no physical strength and would end up getting in the way if Celty needed it. At least he knew with Kadota's help Celty would be safe.

Kadota sat there on Shinra's couch looking at the brunet, "you've been sitting there staring at my for the last minute and a half, are you going to tell me what you called me here for or can I just leave?" He inquired.

"No… I mean. I want to but I don't want you to act rationally okay?"

"Shinra! Stop stalling and tell me already!" Kadota sighed.

"Okay okay! How do I put this? Um… Well it's about Shizuo, I think I might know where he is but if I'm right, he and Izaya might be in a lot of danger." Shinra said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Kadota's eyes just winded and stood up, "Well where is he?"

Shinra just sat there quietly trying his best to think of how to explain it, but before he could Celty jumped in.

[That's enough stalling Shinra! If we don't go soon he could end up seriously hurt or worse.] Celty typed flashing her PDA toward the two as she was just dreading the worst.

"Shiki has him… And I'm not sure if Izaya is involved in the kidnapping or not…"

"Well if he is I'll kick his ass too. How did you even find out he was there?"

"Well my dad had been going over there for the last two months now and one day I decided to put a tracker on his phone to see where he was going and come to find out it was Shiki's place and not too long ago I decided to test the DNA on his coat and when it came back as Shizuo's I told Celty then called you."

"DNA?"

"Y-yeah… Shizuo's blood…" Was all Shinra said before Kadota was running out the door and Celty following right behind him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Shiki's house, none of them having a plan but they all knew that they had to get Shizuo out and without getting him or Izaya hurt any more than they already have been.

By the time Shinra caught up with the two, Celty already had the door busted down before he could protest. "We could have just knocked." Shinra said. But he was ignored by both her and Kadota. "Guys!" Shinra whined following after.

Izaya stood there at the top of the steps looking confused and pissed off at the same time. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled looking over at the broken door. "And what the hell did you do to my door?" He added knowing he was going to be in for it later, there was no doubt in his mind that Shiki was going to kill him for this.

[Where's Shiki?] Celty typed.

"In the basement working… What's going on?" But she didn't answer him, Celty and Kadota ran off toward the basement leaving Shinra there to explain the situation.

Celty didn't even hesitate to break down the basement door, not even having time to see if Shizuo was there before she was being shot at. Quickly blocking the bullets with her scythe and throwing them back Shiki's way, but he was quick enough to move out of the way before they could hit him.

Celty rushing down the stairs and knocking the gun out of the man's hands only to hear him scream, "who the hell ar-" but he was being cut off in midsentence, not by Celty but this time it was by Kadota who had tackled the man to the ground and bashing his head into the ground.

"You motherfucker!" He yelled sending a sharp punch to the man's face. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh?" But Kadota never gave the man a chance to answer as he was sending another blow to the man. Only stopping when he heard a soft cry, he looked up to see Shizuo curled up on the bed; his eyes closed tight and his hands over his ears trying to block out the scene that was happening before him.

This wasn't Shizuo, physically yes but mentally no; this was far from their Shizuo and the thing that got him the most was the fact Shizuo was naked covered in bruises and scars. Kadota just turned his attention back to the man beneath him with a hard glare. "By the time I'm done with you, I'm going to make you wish you had never laid a hand on him." He whispered into the man's ear, before searching for the key to the locks around Shizuo's ankle. Once he found the set of key's in the man's pocket, he grabbed them and tossed them to Celty. "Get him out of here and call an ambulance."

Celty didn't question Kadota; she just grabbed the key's finding the right one to the lock and quickly unlocked him. Ignoring the fact he didn't have any clothes on, she helped him to stand up so he could walk but that proved to be the wrong idea as Shizuo nearly collapsed against her, deciding to carry him since the boy couldn't even walk on his own. Surprisingly she was able to pick him up, considering how light he was.

"S-Shizuo!" Shiki called out as he coughed up blood. "Remember Izaya!" And that was all he had to say for Shizuo to know what he was talking about. If he didn't do what he said, he was going to hurt Izaya and Shizuo couldn't let that happen. He knew Shiki knew people so even if he were to go to jail he could have someone hurt Izaya and the baby.

"Let go of him!" Shizuo yelled and tried to get out of Celty's embrace. "Stop! You're hurting him!" He added surprising Celty and Kadota. Celty just stopped in her tracks and turned to look over at Shiki who had a devious grin on his face as Kadota complied and stopped.

"Why? Shizuo he hurt you for over two months, why would you want to save his ass?" Kadota inquired.

"B-because… I love him… And he loves me…" Shizuo struggled to say as he squirmed out of Celty's arms and nearly collapsed to the ground from how weak he was. But he managed to keep himself upright and limped his way over to Shiki, his legs giving out from under him as he fell to his knees right besides Shiki. "I-I love him so much and I won't let you guys hurt him." He said burying his face into the man's chest to hide the fact he was in tears.

"Shizuo what are you talking about? Look at you! You're littered with bruises because of this bastard and you're going to stick up for him? You don't need to anymore; he can't threaten you with anything now because you have us to protect you."

"He's not threatening me… I really do love him." He whispered feeling kiss the top of his head from Shiki.

"I think you guys should go before you cause any more trouble… and before I call the cops on you for breaking and entering and assault." Shiki cut in, rising up to wipe the blood off with his sleeve and pulling Shizuo into his lap.

"I'm not leaving here without Shizuo you sick bastard, I know you're manipulating him into staying somehow." Kadota said between gritted teeth. "So call the cops because I'd like to see you manipulate your way out of charges for kidnapping."

"Shiki-sama never kidnapped me. He saved me, helped me control my strength. I owe Shiki-sama my life because if it weren't for him, I'd still be a monster that everybody is scared of." Shizuo said keeping his head down so it wouldn't be obvious that he was terrified, scared that Shiki would hurt Izaya if he said one wrong thing and hell he was scared of being hurt himself. The whole time he was silently begging for the two just to leave before they made the man even angrier.

"We're not leaving here without you Shizuo, so you can just forget it!"

"Just go!" He yelled hiding his face further into Shiki's chest. "If I needed your help I would have asked… J-just please go."

"Fine have it your way…" Kadota said before getting up and making his way out of the basement, Celty following right behind him.

[We can't just leave him here with Shiki!] Celty typed frantically.

"We're not; we're getting the police involved." He said pulling out his phone to dial the number to the police.

But Shiki overhearing Kadota; luckily Shiki was smart enough to think of the possibilities of the police being called on him beforehand and he quickly got to work covering up the evidence, so by the time the police got there he had Shizuo cleaned up with makeup covering the most important scars and bruises, along with some change of clothes and even a scarf to cover the markings around his neck from where the collar once laid. He even got the chain out of sight and the bloodstained sheets gone; once he was done the basement looked normal and no longer like a kidnapping scene.

"Remember if you don't want your precious Izaya hurt, then you'll keep your mouth shut." Shiki said and soon led Shizuo upstairs trusting him not to rat him out, especially since Izaya was at risk here.

Once they got up there they saw two officers' standing in the middle of the living room talking to Izaya and Kadota. "That's him!" Kadota pointed out.

And with that Shiki was pulled off to the side by one officer while the other sat Shizuo down on the couch. Nervously he sat there listening to him ask questions he didn't feel comfortable answering like, "You're Heiwajima Shizuo, we've been looking everywhere for you. Do you want to tell us why you're here and not at home with your parents?" And "did Haruya Shiki force you here against your will?" And the one that really made Shizuo uncomfortable was "has he ever touched you or harmed you in any kind of way?"

With these questions Shizuo didn't speak, he just simply shook his head no and kept his gaze locked on Izaya who was over in the corner nervously watching him. He could tell it was taking everything in Izaya's will to keep quiet because he was afraid of Shiki just as much as Shizuo was. "Heiwajima-san, I need you to pay attention and tell me the truth okay?" The officer said.

Shizuo just nodded and turned his attention back to the man, "your parents filed a missing persons report on you two months ago and we have reasons to believe that you're being held here against your will. Maybe you're too scared to tell but I need you to tell me everything that's happened so I can help."

"Shiki-sama never hurt me and he defiantly isn't keeping me here against my will." Shizuo whispered. "I wanted to stay here, I like it here." He said forcing one of the biggest smiles he could muster.

But the officer wasn't convinced, "I have the feeling you're lying to me…"

"I-I'm not!"

"Okay but you know we're going to have to call your parents. I'm sure they will be relieved to find out that you're okay."

"No!... I-I mean… I can call them later and… and I'll explain everything to them later tonight, I promise…" He said glancing over to see Shiki staring at him. "You know there is no need for this… I-I like it here and Shiki takes care of me, so I don't really see the harm in me staying here. I'm sure my parents won't mind either." Was all Shizuo said before the officer stood.

"Very well then, I guess there's nothing more I can do."

"What? That's all you're going to do? You're not even going to arrest that bastard for kidnapping?" Shinra cut in this time, seeing Shiki who was clearing trying to suppress a smug smirk that read 'I'm going to get away with this.'

"There doesn't seem to be a crime here. There's nothing more I can do, I'm sorry."

"Actually there has been a crime here!" Shiki interrupted. "These three right here broke into my house, destroying both of my doors and not to mention this one right here assaulted me." Shiki said motioning toward the three.

"I only assaulted your ass because you hurt Shizuo you sick-" Kadota was cut off with his wrist being grabbed and cuffed, along with Celty and Shinra's and that was when Shinra was looking toward Izaya and Shizuo suspecting at least one of them to stand up and come clean but neither of them did, both teens were just frozen with fear in the presences of their abuser and the bad thing was Shinra, Kadota, and Celty didn't even blame them and they still wanted to help the other two.

Once they were all in the back of the police car, Kadota looked over at Shinra "we're not giving up on them." Was all he said and Shinra gave a slight nod. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It wasn't long before the cops left Izaya was tackling Shizuo into a tight embrace, making Shizuo fall back against the couch. "I can't believe it's you, I can't believe you were here this whole time." He whispered burying his face into the boys shoulder. Ignoring the fact that Shiki was still in the room, he didn't take his attention away from the brute for one second. "I-I'm just so happy you're okay."

"Happy? I thought you hated me, that I was nothing more than some kind of pawn to you?" Shizuo said knowing deep down Izaya didn't mean those things, knowing he only said it to protect him from the truth but deep down the words still hurt. He soon pulled back from Izaya's embrace as the boy was painfully pressing against his wounds.

"I lied; I was only saying that to get you to hate me. I didn't want you to get too close to me and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me Shizu-chan, please." He pleaded as he pulled Shizuo into a kiss, missing those lips so much against his. It was all he got to do before Shiki was pulling Izaya off Shizuo.

"Sorry to cut this heartbreaking reunion sort but I need you too pack, we're leaving." Shiki said pushing Izaya toward the stairs.

"Leaving? Where are we going?"

"That's nothing you need to worry yourself about, now go! You got ten minutes so make it quick." He said and Izaya knew better then to question Shiki, especially on the topic of why he had Shizuo down in the basement for nearly two months he decided once he was able to get Shizuo alone he'd ask him then.

Shiki just smirked turning toward Shizuo once Izaya was up the stairs. "You did well today love, you proved to me that I can trust you." He said pulling Shizuo into a kiss. "I'll be back as soon as I get done packing." He whispered before he went upstairs to help pack.

He made sure to grab everything they would need. It didn't take long for him and Izaya to finish packing what they needed; soon they had the car loaded and all three of them got in and that's when Shiki drove off.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter cleared up a lot of things from last chapter! But now I wonder where Shiki could be taking them! Guess we'll have to wait to see!**

 **I also hope I didn't get anybody's hopes up too high last chapter! If so sorry I crushed them!**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter I'd love it if you rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed**! **^_^**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! ~ I hope everybody had a wonderful Holiday and got everything they wanted! :D**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

The car ride was long, both Shizuo and Izaya sat in the backseat to stay out of Shiki's range. Their hands staying locked together most the ride as they tried to comforter each other the best they could. Neither of them having the courage to ask where they were going, so they just sat there quietly wondering.

By the time they reached their destination the sun had already set and Izaya was lying on Shizuo's lap asleep. "Wake him up and get out." Shiki snapped not liking the fact the two were so close together. Shizuo didn't hesitate to comply lightly running his fingers through the raven's hair. "Hey flea, wake up." Shizuo whispered trying to soothe the other awake.

Izaya groaned and nuzzled more into the, "where are we?" he mumbled against the blonds lap who looked out of the window to see an old fairly looking house in the middle of nowhere. "I'm not quite sure." He mumbled pulling him into the sitting position "Come on we have to get out."

And with that the two of them made their way out of the car and into the house, the two not letting go of each other's hands the whole time. "Why are we here?" Izaya asked breaking the silence.

"Because we needed a place to stay for a while; just to lay low so Shizuo's parents or those friends of yours don't come snooping around and putting their noses where they don't belong."

"Where did you even find a place in such short notice?"

"I've had this place since I was young; my parents were the ones who bought me this house for me. I never really thought to sell it as it's always been my go to place when something goes wrong." Shiki explained. "Good thing about this place is it's in the middle of nowhere and there's nowhere for you two to run too."

Izaya just nodded glancing over at Shizuo who seemed to be staring off into space, like he wasn't even listening to anything they were saying and he couldn't help but to stare at the boy's features. Just the way he looked so distant from reality and the fact that he was wearing so makeup reminded Izaya of himself; trying covering up all the bruises and distant himself from the reality he was living and there was no telling what kind of bruises and scars he was hiding underneath all that makeup and clothing.

"Give me your phone." Shiki said breaking Izaya out of his gaze but he shook his head in refusal.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need you contacting anyone and giving out our location, now hand it over." He said holding out his hand for the raven to place the phone in. Hesitantly Izaya obliged because he knew there was no point in arguing; only to watch Shiki throw the phone to the ground and smash it with the heel of his shoe. "There now any temptation of contacting anyone is gone."

"You can't suspect us to stay here without any contact to the outside world. What about school and even doctors' appointments, besides I have friends who I need to call and make sure they're okay after being arrested because of you!" Izaya yelled earning him a slap in the face and Shizuo quickly got between them to break up the agreement.

"Stop! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"

"Well I am his damn father and he has to learn how to respect me!" The man retorted.

Shizuo just looked behind him at Izaya who was holding onto his now throbbing cheek watching them, "a-and.. and I'm going to be his 'mother' soon, r-right?" He asked and Shiki just nodded. "Well n-no mother wants to see their child hurt. I-it's just a heartbreaking sight to m-mothers everywhere, so no matter how angry h-he makes you don't hurt him okay? You can take your frustrations out on me if you really need too. Besides you don't want to risk getting out of control and hurting the baby do you?"

There was a long pause before Shiki finally spoke, "I guess you're right." He said making Shizuo sighed in relief and give Izaya a look that meant 'I'll explain later.'

"I think we all should head to bed it's getting pretty late." Shiki said while grabbing his bag and showing the two where they would be sleeping from now on.

And neither of them were pleased with the end results, Izaya's room was smaller then what he's used too and the bed looked as if it could fall apart with the slightest touch. As for Shizuo well he was stuck sleeping in a room with Shiki, just the thought of sharing the same room with the man brought shivers down Shizuo's spine.

Entering the room he sat down on the bed bringing his knees up to his chest, letting his gaze follow Shiki who was unpacking what little he had packed earlier that day, so it didn't take him long to finish and to turn his attention toward Shizuo. "I guess I should go to town tomorrow morning and get a couple of more things that we're going to need to make this place a little more homey." He said making his way over to the boy who scooted back against the bed to put some more distance between them.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." He said pulling him toward him and Shizuo just tenses closing his eyes tight awaiting the worse. But suddenly he felt something slip onto his ring finger and he sluggishly opened his eyes to see a white golden ring on his finger and the diamond on the thing looked like it was a 3 carat.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he just looked at Shiki, "I-I… Um… What's this for?" He stammered.

"It's for our engagement of course and don't look so surprised, you're my fiancé after all and you deserve nothing but the best." His words were enough to make Shizuo blush and look down at the diamond once more.

"Thank you… B-but I.. I'm not worth this much, besides I'd probably end up ruining it or even losing it in some way so you better keep it." He said take it off but Shiki quickly snatched it out of his hand and put it back on.

"Nonsense, this is a symbol of our love so you will not take it off do you understand?" Shizuo tensed but nodded. "And if I see this ring off your finger, I will have no choice but to punish you got it?" He nodded once more. "Good, come on now we should get some sleep." Shiki said kissing the other goodnight before going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Shizuo woke up alone in bed, guessing Shiki was already gone out to town because the house was quiet and there was a chain around his ankle once more to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Sighing Shizuo decided to relax and enjoy the fact he was alone and the best part was he could feel the sun against his back from where it was shining through the window. He didn't even realize how much he missed the sun till now, two months of darkness in that basement affected him more then he realized.

"I see you're finally awake." Izaya's voice cut through making Shizuo sigh, _so much for being alone._ He thought to himself.

"What time is it?"

"10 AM, I'm surprised you slept so long considering how loud Shiki was being this morning. He was freaking out because he felt that your fever was back. He's gone to town to get you some medication and hopefully some food, I'm starving." Izaya giggled walking over to the boy and placing a hand on his forehead. "You're still burning up; even your face is all red and you're sweating." He frowned.

There was a long pause before Izaya decided to lie next to him and curl against his side. "How long have you been having these fevers?"

"I don't really know days kind of ran together there." Izaya just nodded resting his head on Shizuo's chest.

"I can't believe you were with Shiki this whole time, I'm so sorry things ended up like this." He whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Shiki told me everything when I asked him why he was chaining you up and he told me everything about the kidnapping, I'm sorry you were forced into this because of me. If you didn't know me, none of this would have happened to you."

"You never know, Shiki… H-he's crazy this could have happened even if I hadn't of known you." Shizuo whispered placing a gentle hand upon Izaya's stomach. "Besides if you haven't of met me, who would be here today to protect you from him?"

"I can protect myself, besides how are you supposed to protect someone when you're this weak?"

"Well you're still alive aren't you? So I say I've done a pretty good job so far." He said closing his eyes exhaustedly; feeling so tired all of a sudden. "Besides I don't mind being hurt as long as you're safe."

"Well you might be find with it but I'm not, I don't want you hurt either!" Izaya retorted making Shizuo smile just a little.

"Have you figured out the gender yet?" He asked changing the subject and confusing Izaya for a second before he realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah I found out last week it was a boy."

"Do you know what you're going to name him?"

He shook his head, "I have two names that I can't quite decide on."

"Well I'd love to hear them, maybe I can help."

"Well first one is Psyche and the second is Hibiya, I really like both of those names therefore it's really hard to decide."

"They're both cute and very unique names, too bad you aren't having twins because then you wouldn't have to choose." Shizuo chuckled making the other fluster.

"I'm glad I'm not having twins, one child with that bastard is enough." Izaya huffed. "I'm hoping I'll be able to get us out of here before I give birth, that way Shiki won't be able to even touch this child. I don't want him hurting him in any kind of way and I know if he grows up here he will be." He sighed, there was a long pause before Izaya rose up to look down Shizuo to see his eyes were closed and he knew the boy must be tired; even though he slept a good bit earlier. "You should rest up; being awake with a fever like this isn't helping you in the slightest."

But this time he didn't get an answer as Shizuo had already drifted off to sleep. Soon he got up to find a wash cloth and as soon as he found one, he damped it with cold water and made his way back to the room, placing it upon Shizuo's forehead in hopes he could calm down the fever before it got any worse.

"I promise I'm going to get us out of here, even if that means killing Shiki myself." He whispered to the sleeping blond before lightly placing a kiss upon his cheek.

* * *

 **WOO IT'S A BOY! \\(^O^)/**

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual; hopefully the next chapter will be longer! And I typed this pretty fast so if you find any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed! ^_^**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 wow! ^_^***

 **I'm really sorry if there is grammar mistakes in this chapter, I didn't proof read this chapter!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

Shizuo was getting worse and Izaya was starting to worry even more, none of the medication they had given him helped and his fever wasn't going down. Each day he seemed to get waker to the point he could barely walk on his own, somedays it was so bad Izaya had to help feed him.

Izaya was scared that he was going to lose Shizuo, terrified if he kept getting worse he might end up dying. So he tried talking Shiki into taking him to the doctors but Shiki would take him because he was afraid of getting caught by the police and getting interrogated again, he even talked about an underground doctor but Shiki still refused.

Izaya knew he had to get Shizuo out of here one way or another and he kept telling himself, killing Shiki was the best option because there was no way they could escape with Shiki still alive especially when they were already threatened once about trying to escape.

That's when the abuse began to get worse, some nights it was so bad Izaya was sure Shizuo was dead because of how much blood he's lost. Only making Izaya feel terrible as weeks passed by without him being able to do anything and he kept telling himself he needed to do this for Shizuo and his unborn son, so they both would be safe and maybe just maybe if Izaya did kill off that bastard and got Shizuo out of here he would be in much better health. But each time he went to kill him he would end up chickening out, needless to say he was terrified of the aftermath.

So weeks turned into months, soon four months have passed and each day was drawing closer to his due date so he knew he had to kill him before the baby was born.

So one night Izaya sat down and began planning the easiest way to kill someone, something that wouldn't be too messy and wouldn't take too much effort; stabbing would be too much of a mess, he didn't own a gun, Shiki was defiantly stronger than him so anything that involved using physical strength was out of the question. So at the time Izaya thought drugging him and killing him while he was knocked out was the best option.

It was all planned out, he was to slip a few sleeping pills into his drink and once the man was out he'd suffocate him; it was a full proof plan he was going to do that night when Shiki returned home for dinner but that plan failed as soon as Shiki came home completely intoxicated with two other men with him. Overhearing them talking Izaya curiously walked out of the kitchen to see who was there, only to see Shiki and two well-dressed men standing there. "What's going on?" He asked watching as all three men looked his way and his eyes winded as soon as he saw Shizuo and Kadota's father.

"Is this him?" Mr. Heiwajima asked.

"No this is just my son; he's upstairs I'll go get him." Shiki hiccupped and stumbled up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izaya asked as soon as his father was out of hearing range, only to be shushed by the men.

"You'll blow our cover!" Mr. Kyohei whispered.

"Cover? What cover? How did you even know we were here?" But he only got shushed again as Shiki's footsteps were heard along with a struggling pair. Izaya watched in horror as Shizuo was shoved toward the men and falling to the ground, "get the hell up!" Shiki hissed yanking the boy back up roughly by the hair, making him whimper in pain as he put him on display for the others to see. "He's a real beauty isn't he?" Shiki hummed watching Shizuo struggle to get out of his grasp. "And he really knows how to please a man in bed."

Mr. Heiwajima stood there in disbelief that this was his son; he could have never imagined his son of all people would be this weak but here they were witnessing Shizuo's weak behavior. Suddenly he was brought out of mid-thought when he heard Shizuo's weak voice. "D-dad?"

"Sorry I gave him a little something upstairs to calm him down upstairs, I guess I gave him a little too much." Shiki said thinking Shizuo was just confused because of the drugs. "Shizuo sweetie this isn't your father."

"No he's right…" Mr. Heiwajima cut in.

"What?"

"He's right, I am his father." And with that his fist collided with his face, sending Shiki tumbling toward the ground and he quickly caught Shizuo before he fell as well.

Once Shizuo was out of the way, that's when Kyohei pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it toward Shiki's head. "Get up!" He said cocking the gun to show the other man he was serious. But Shiki didn't oblige and that was when he bashed the end of the gun to his head, "I said get up asshole!"

"And what if I don't?" Shiki gasped holding the side of his head as he could feel the blood began to poor down.

"Then I'll shoot your ass right here." Those worse being enough to make Shiki stumble up but only to be shot in the left kneecap, the man let out scream collapsing back to the floor. "Didn't I say get up?" Mr. Kyohei inquired over the loud screams, Shiki could only nod with how much pain he was in. "Then why are you still sitting?"

"Y-y… You fucking shot me!"

"That's no excuse, now on your feet!" Shiki sat there hesitating for a moment but he soon did as he was told, gripping to the wall for support as he maneuvered to get to his feet. That was when Kyohei sent two bullets into the man's right kneecap sending Shiki right back down to the ground. "Man you really don't know how to listen do you?"

"Alright Kyohei-san that's enough playing for now, we have all the time for that later. Right now we need to get these boys out of here." Mr. Heiwajima said.

Soon there were all heading outside while Mr. Kyohei was dragging Shiki along with him. Quickly Izaya got in and sat beside a half conscious Shizuo but suddenly he remembered Shizuo's fever, "wait I have to go get his medication!" He yelled getting out of the car and running back inside and up the stairs to get Shizuo's medication. By the time he got back outside he saw Mr. Kyohei was throwing a now tied and gagged Shiki in the trunk of the car before slamming it shut.

It wasn't long before they were all in the car, Izaya slowly looked up at the two men in the front of the car, "what are you going to do with my dad?" He asked quietly.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore, he's going to get what's coming to him soon enough. Besides no one messes with the Heiwajima family and get away with it." Mr. Heiwajima said before glancing back at his son whose head was now lying on Izaya's lap. "How is he doing?"

"He's a bit out of it right now but I think he's going to be okay, I mean he's Shizu-chan and Shizu-chan is strong!" He said as he ran his hands through the blonde's hair. "If I may ask, how the hell did you find us anyways?"

Mr. Kyohei chuckled "well it's kind of a long story. But if you must know Kadota told us everything that happened about Shiki having Shizuo and getting them thrown in jail and well I guess long story short we saw Shiki going into the bar one night and so we followed him. Knowing he had no idea who we were, so we played it off as we were looking for a young boy to have fun with for a night and it took quite a while to break him before he started offering if we paid him, he'd let us have fun with his 'fiancé' for a night and so we agreed. We're just glad we found you guys in time, from the looks of it if we had waited any longer Shizuo would be dead."

Frowning Izaya nodded, "he's been really sick lately and my dad never helped. It's all my fault he ended up like this, I couldn't protect him." Izaya whispered trying to stop his voice from cracking. "But right now I vile to never let anyone harm him again, I'll do whatever it takes to protect him!"

"Izaya none of this is your fault, you couldn't control what your father did. I'm sure you did all you can do and I'm positive Shizuo is thankful for all you've done." Mr. Heiwajima said.

"Well I could have done more, I could have tried harder!" He said bringing Shizuo up to his chest and holding him tightly. "The funny thing is, tonight was going to be the fifth night I attempted to kill Shiki but each time I chickened out and.. and then you guys showed up." He said as he slowly began to take notice in Shizuo's light discomfort and he quickly loosened his grip laying him back down into his lap as he began to soothe his hair back, just trying to relax the boy a bit more. "I promise I'm going to protect you for now on, no matter what I promise." He whispered leaning down to kiss his forehead gently.

The car ride was long and mostly silently, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Izaya's quiet humming and Shizuo's raspy breathing. Once they were back in Ikebukuro they wasted no time in rushing Shizuo to the nearest hospital as the boy began struggling to breathe.

* * *

 **Another short chapter I'm so so sorry! T-T**

 **By the way I'm sorry if this story is just jumbled and everywhere, it's so sad because I feel like this story is slowly coming to an end! Anyways I hope you liked it and not disappointed with the big time lapse.**

 **If you liked feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! :'D**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

Izaya paced around for nearly two and a half hours in the hospital's waiting room before the doctor came back with any kind of news on Shizuo condition.

"Well he's okay for now, we got his breathing under control and we gave him something to calm his fever but we still don't know what's making him sick, so until we know we're going to keep him here on bedrest." The doctor said bringing everybody's attention toward him. "We also found signs that he's been injecting drugs into his system, we're not sure if it's a reaction from the drugs that is making sick but it very well could be. Do any of you know what kind of drugs he has been taking recently?"

Izaya was hesitant but he slowly stepped over to the doctor, pulling out of the drug he and Shiki had been giving him to calm his fever down. "I'm not sure what kind of drug it is but we've been giving this too him to try and calm down his fever." He said handing it over to the doctor. "It barely helps the fevers but it does help him sleep and that was better than listening to him get sick all night."

The doctor just nodded looking down at the unfamiliar substance. "Where did you get this medication from?"

"I'm not quite sure my dad just brought it home and we started giving it to him, so I just guessed it was okay for him to take it."

"Okay well where is your father, maybe I can speak with him?"

"Ah he's on a business trip right now and I'm not sure when he'll be back." Izaya lied and just flashed the doctor a slight smile. "May we see Shizuo now?" He asked and the doctor just nodded slipping the drug into his coat pocket so he could run it down to the lab later for testing.

"Follow me." He said and Izaya turned looking at the two men before him. "Can you just give us a minute to be alone?" He inquired and he couldn't be more thankful when they both sat back down and nodded. "Take all the time you need." Mr. Heiwajima said.

"Thanks." And with that he followed the doctor down the hall and into a small dimmed roomed where Shizuo lied. Suddenly his heart felt as if it had leaped out of his chest only to be stomped on as he caught sight of him lying there looking so broken.

The doctor soon left giving the two of them some privacy and that was when Izaya shut the door and made his way over to the boy. Just standing there beside the bedside to just take in the moment befre he cleared his throat to bring Shizuo's attention toward him "Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling? He asked but Shizuo didn't answer.

"The doctor says they don't know what's wrong with you yet… But they did run a few tests so hopefully they'll find out soon and we can get you feeling good as new." He said but Shizuo still didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes as if he were trying to shut Izaya out.

"I know these past few months have been bad and you've been taking most of Shiki's shit b-but I just wanted to let you know that Shiki is going to get what's coming to him and like I said before, I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. I'm going to protect you Shizu-chan. I'm going to protect you and this baby." He said and stepped closer toward the bed to place a hand on the boy's cheek, only to have Shizuo flinch and move away from his touch. "Okay I get it; you just need some time to yourself. But I need you to talk to me Shizu-chan I need to know if you're okay." He whispered pulling his hand back and letting it drop down to his side.

Izaya didn't know what to do because usually Shizuo would answer him or acknowledge in in some kind of way but he was just shutting him out completely, "I'm not sure if you remember but your dad is here and I'm sure he'd love to see you and actually be able to talk to you again, I'll go get him for you if you like?" He suggested turning to leave but was suddenly stopped by the sound of Shizuo's weak voice. "Don't… I-I don't want him to see m-me like this…" He said only making Izaya nod.

"It's good to hear you speaking again… I thought for a minute there you had gone mute." Izaya giggled but by the look on Shizuo's face told him this was no time to be joking around. "Well I'm not sure I can stop him from coming in here, I mean you are his son and he's worried about you so of course he's going to want to see you. And I know once Kasuka hears you've been found he'll want to see you more than anyone."

"I-I don't need them s-seeing me like this… E-especially Kasuka…" Shizuo whispered so low Izaya was barely able to make out what he said but he could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay so how do you plan to avoid them? That's kind of going to be impossible considering the fact you live with them." He said pulling up a chair next to Shizuo's bed, just so he could sit and get a better look of his face. "They're your family Shizu-chan; I doubt they care about your looks I bet all they really care about is your health."

"I-I don't w-want them to see h-how weak I-I've become…" Shizuo sighed.

"Don't put yourself down because of that, you're still one of the strongest people I know."

"Not anymore I'm not."

"Yes you are… You're so strong because you survived so much, you stood up for me in that house even though you knew it would only lead into you getting into more trouble but yet you did it anyways. You may not be physically strong anymore but you're strong in heart." He said flashing Shizuo a small smile.

"Stop lying… It just makes things worse." That was enough to make Izaya's smile fade.

"I'm not lying… But okay change in subject, I know you haven't eaten in a while so would you like something to eat? If so I can go down to the cafeteria and get you something or maybe I can get your dad to go get you something else that isn't nasty hospital food?" He suggested but Shizuo shook his head getting nauseous at even the thought of food.

"Well I should let you rest especially since the doctor said it's what's best for you right now, I'll see you later alright?" He said before making his way out of the room and back into the waiting room where Shizuo's father was waiting.

"How is he doing?" Mr. Heiwajima asked.

"He's still not feeling well but hopefully he'll be back to his normal self in no time. But right now I don't think he's in the mood for any visitors, so I think it's best if we just leave him to rest." Izaya said before looking around to see that Kadota's father was gone. "Where's Kyohei-san?"

"Oh he went to take care of our little problem."

"What are you guys going to do to Shiki?" Izaya asked curiously.

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Are you going to kill him?"

His words were enough to make the man sigh, "Like I said kid you don't need to worry about what happens to him, just try to forget about it okay?" He said and Izaya just disappointedly nodded.

"Anyways I'm supposed to go meet Kyohei-san in a few hours but I guess if Shizuo doesn't feel up to any visitors right now I can just head on over to meet him but first do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Izaya shook his head "I was just thinking about staying here for the night so I can be here when Shizu-chan wakes up."

"You can't stay all night in a hospital; it's uncomfortable so how about you come stay at mine for the night?" He suggested but Izaya refused.

"No thanks I'd rather stay here for the night."

"Alright suit yourself but if you need anything just call alright?" Mr. Heiwajima said before turning to leave as soon as he left Izaya made his way back toward Shizuo's room, trying to be quite as possible so he didn't wake the boy up as made his way over to the chair still next to his bed and he sat down burying his head into his hands exhaustedly. He didn't know how he was going to fix this; he didn't know how he was going to make everything right again but somehow he knew he had to try.

Izaya stayed like that most the night just thinking and trying to figure out what he was supposed to do more importantly now that Shiki was out of the picture, where was he supposed to go now? He knew he couldn't stay with Shizuo and his family, even if they offered he would deny it because he didn't want to be a burden.

Sighing Izaya laid his head down beside Shizuo on the bed and tilting it to the side a little to see Shizuo's peaceful expression while he slept, only to frown at the sight of his battered face. Slowly he reached over taking Shizuo's hand gently into his, he placed a small kiss upon his hand making sure not to wake him as he intertwined their fingers together and before he knew it he began to drift off to sleep himself.

* * *

By the next morning Izaya had woken up by a loud crash and he jolted up only to see Shizuo on the ground struggling to get back to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked making Shizuo jump back with surprise.

"I-I… I just had to use the bathroom…"

"You should have gotten me up so I could help you, you're still pretty weak y'know." He said getting up and making his way over to Shizuo only to see his pants around his ankle. "Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were only going to the bathroom, then why are you trying to put your regular clothes back on?" He inquired helping the boy stand back up and sitting him back down on the bed. Izaya could see Shizuo's face began to turn red from embarrassment knowing he had been caught in a lie. "What's going on?"

Shizuo just shrugged and tried to pull away from Izaya's grasp but Izaya held him firmly. "Looks to me as if you're trying to leave but why would you want to leave, especially without even saying goodbye first?"

"I just have to get out of here…"

"Why do you need to get out of here so bad? You're safe here y'know, no one if going to harm you not while I'm here to protect you."

"Sorry to say but what are you going to do if someone comes here trying to harm either of us, you're defiantly not the strongest person I know and besides you're pregnant so that's going to slow you down quite a bit."

"Fair enough but not being physically strong and pregnant won't stop me from trying. If I can't protect you then at least I can say I'll die trying." He promised and placed a kiss upon Shizuo's cheek. "Besides even if you did make it out of this hospital, where were you planning on going?"

"I hadn't planned that far yet… I just know I have to get out of here and away from Ikebukuro for a while. " Shizuo said sheepishly only making Izaya laugh.

"Shizu-chan you can't run away without having somewhere planned to go, otherwise it would never work!" Izaya said through his laugher only making Shizuo fluster more. "Tell you what… If you stay here at the hospital till you're better and not try to leave without the doctor's permission again… Then when you're better and still have your mindset on leaving… Then we'll go away together. Somewhere far and away from Ikebukuro but that one day has to be when you're well again and can walk on your own because I won't be able to carry you; so for now you need to stay in bed and get all the rest you can get understood?" He said laying Shizuo back down and covering him back up.

"You know Shizu-chan I'll never understand what goes on inside that protozoan brain of yours sometimes, thinking you can just get up and leave knowing you're unhealthy. Just what were you thinking?" He giggled.

"You know you don't have to treat me as if I'm a child, damn flea." Izaya just smiled not realizing how much he actually missed their little spats until now.

"Well I have to practice being a parent somehow and you're the closest thing I have to a kid!"

"Wait… You're actually going to keep him? Even now that Shiki is gone?"

Izaya just shrugged and looked down, "I don't really have a choice, because I don't want him growing up in foster care like I did and I defiantly don't want him growing up with someone like Shiki… So keeping him is the best option." He whispered taking Shizuo's abandon jeans from the ground and folding them up and placing them on the chair next to his other clothes. "This child is going to grow up happy, healthy, and safe. He's going to have everything I never had growing up."

"Even though he's Shiki's… I still think it's sweet that you're keeping him… No child should have to grow up without their parents and I think you're going to be a great parent." Shizuo murmured. "What if he grows up and starts asking questions about who his father is?"

"Simple hopefully he's going to grow up thinking you're his father." His thoughtless words were enough to make Shizuo fluster, "I-I mean if that's okay with you?" Izaya added quickly realizing what he had just said.

"I doubt you'd want me as the father… I-I would barely know what to do with a kid…"

"So that's a no then?"

"Yes… I-I mean n-no… ugh what I'm trying to say is, I-I'll try my best to be a father figure." And with that Izaya excitedly walked over wrapping his arms around the boys shoulders to pull him into a kiss but no sooner than he had Shizuo frantically tried to push Izaya off but it didn't have much effect.

But Izaya got the hint and pulled back sheepishly, "sorry, I shouldn't have done that… I guess you just need a little more time to get used to being kissed like that again." He whispered but this time he got no response from Shizuo because the boy had pulled the covers up over his head and shutting him out just like he had done last night.

* * *

 **I attempted a fluffy-kind of chapter and I'm not sure how I did? Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully my fluffiness wasn't too bad!**

 **If you liked feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long but yay here's chapter 15! \\(^O^*)/**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

It felt as if he were drowning, gasping and struggling to find his way out of the depths of the water. He felt as if every time he's tried to escape and swim back up for air he'd only be knocked right back down to where he started. It was suffocating to say the least; he couldn't grasp why he felt this way he just didn't understand this suffocating feeling.

And so all he could do was lie there watching the clock tick by slowly, just listening to the footsteps come and go outside his door. Right now he was alone, Izaya had gone to visit Shinra and Celty, he had asked his family not to come here till he was ready to see them, and even the doctor agreed to give him some time to himself. So Shizuo had time to sit there and think and in his state of mind thinking was probably one of the worst possible things he could do.

But being alone only lasted for about an hour before the doctor walked back into his room "how are you doing in here?" He asked making Shizuo look away from the clock on the wall only to revert his gaze back to it seconds later. "I see you're choosing to stay quiet today hmm? Well I'll get out of your way soon enough, I just need to clean your wounds and change your bandages and then I'll be on my way." He promised but still got no answer from the boy.

He walked over putting down the antiseptic and fresh bandages, "okay I need you to turn over for me so I can get a better view of your neck." He said but once again Shizuo didn't acknowledge him or even make an attempt to move. "Shizuo I'm going to need you to turn over." He repeated but still nothing, so the doctor decided he could just turn him himself. "Alright you leave me no choice." He said and slowly reached over and began to turn Shizuo his way but that proved to be a mistake the minute he touched him.

A loud piercing scream echoed throughout the room as Shizuo began to lash out, pushing him away with what little strength he had. "Don't touch me" Shizuo screamed repeatedly while he kept knocking the doctor away from him, so much to the point that he had to page for back up and it wasn't long before Shizuo was being held down against the bed by three other people; struggling he tried to break free from their grasps.

"L-Let me g-go!" He screamed getting one of his hands free and quickly connected his fist against the doctor's jaw. "I said let me go you bastard!" He screamed as it was getting hard to breathe, he hated feeling trapped, he hated it worse than anything and being surrounded and trapped against his will just made the tight anxiety feeling much worse than it was before.

Flashes of Shiki began to run through his mind, this scene being all too familiar to him. The incarcerated feeling, the suffocating struggle, and even the fact that all his pleas were being ignored just like they were with Shiki, "P-please… Don't… I-I'm sorry S-S… Shiki-sama!" He screamed out as the flashbacks were starting to become too much for him to the point it was like his mind was back in that house.

Suddenly Shizuo felt something sharp press against his arm and he began to thrash around more trying to get away but before he could he felt it prick through his skin and that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

* * *

By the time he regained consciousness Izaya was standing there talking to the doctor but he could barely make out what they were saying. All Shizuo was focused on was the fact his arms and legs were strapped down to the bed to where he couldn't move. "W-What's going on?" He mumbled barely remembering the incident that took place just a couple of hours ago.

"Hey you're finally awake." Izaya said and made his way over to him. "How are you feeling?" There was a long pause as Shizuo lied there staring up at the roof.

"I-I want to get o-out of here…"

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan but you can't right now, not for a while at least. You're just not healthy enough, physically or mentally." He said brushing the boy's hair back. "The doctor says you should start to feel better in no time; physically anyways they ran some test and found out that the drug Shiki had been giving you was the reason you were getting so sick and weak. Maybe now that you aren't taking it you'll even start to gain all your strength back, wouldn't that be great?"

But this time he didn't receive an answer so he just pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down next to him, looking over at the doctor. "Can you give us two a minute?" He inquired and with a slight nod the doctor eased his way out the door. That's when Izaya turned back toward Shizuo, "The doctor says you're going to need a lot of professional help to recover fully. But I don't think you do, I mean you're fine right? Of course you are because you're Shizu-chan and Shizu-chan is strong and can pull through anything. Besides you have me here to help you."

"What are you getting at here?" Shizuo inquired confusingly.

"Well I know how much you said you wanted to leave Ikebukuro, so I started to look for a place away from here. I'm going to make sure no one will be able to find us or hurt either of us ever again and to do that we're going to have to keep a low profile for a while."

"How are you going to manage that? Plus how are we going to afford a house? If you hadn't noticed neither of us have a job so neither of us have money."

"Don't worry about that, you just worry about getting better and leave the rest to me!" He said flashing a smile he hadn't seen in a long time; that devious smile that always made Shizuo want to kill the damn flea because he just knew he was up to something.

"Just tell me how you're going to get the money… You know you can't do anything risky, you're pregnant you have to think about yours and the baby's safety."

"I can't tell you but I can tell you it's nothing really risky, so don't worry about it and just rest for now okay?"

"I'm so tired of resting… I'm not tired; I just want to get out of here."

"You have to get better Shizu-chan and the only way that's going to happen is if you rest up." Izaya said getting up and turning to leave.

"Wait! C-can you at least get me out of this… P-please b-before you go!" He pleaded struggling to try and break the straps that were bounding him to the bed.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan but I can't do that, the doctor said you were endanger to yourself and others. I don't want you hurting anyone especially yourself while I'm gone okay? Plus I can't have you trying to run away again and leaving me behind. Now I'll only be a couple of hours and on my way back I'll stop and get you something to eat alright?" And with that he left not even giving Shizuo much time to answer back, so the boy had no choice but to lie there and wait for Izaya to return.

* * *

By the time he returned he had Shinra and Celty with him, "I know you said you didn't want any visitors besides me but Shinra is going to help us." Izaya said as he shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean by help us?"

"He's going to help us find a house."

"Okay so why is Celty here?" He inquired not liking the fact two of his closest friends can see how pathetic and vulnerable he was now.

"She's going to help too, plus she's been really worried about you lately." Izaya said walking over to where Shizuo was.

"So where are we going to be living."

"We were all talking about this earlier and we thought it would be a good idea to move to Shinjuku…" Izaya said.

"But that place isn't that far from here."

"Yeah we know but it's the best place we can think of, it's fairly far and it's also not too far in case you ever decide you want to meet up every now and again to see your family; besides Shinra and Celty won't be too far away so they can come over in case anything happens."

"I don't understand why you guys are going through so much trouble, just for me."

[Because we care about you!] Celty typed before anyone else could answer the question.

"Celty you shouldn't go flirting with other guys, especially right in front of meeee!" Shinra whined only to receive a punch to the gut by the Dullahan and it was enough to make Shizuo laugh, it bringing back some of the good memories of when they all use to hang out.

Shizuo just nodded and gave them the slightest of smiles, "thank you." He whispered knowing he would feel much safer in Shinjuku then he would Ikebukuro right now.

"No need to thank us, me and Shinra are going to go out sometime tomorrow to look at a house we found for sale up there and Celty already agreed to stay with you while we go."

"Don't try to miss us too much while we're gone, especially you my beloved Celty." Shinra said wrapping his arms around her but was suddenly drawn back by another punch to the gut. "Ah… t-that's my Celty." He coughed and Shizuo started to laugh again.

"I'm so glad my pain causing you so much joy!" Shinra whined but only to crack a smile at the fact he seemed to be able to ease Shizuo and Izaya's worries; even if it was only for a short amount of time.

"Oh I brought you back some ootoro, I hope you like!" Izaya said walking over to grab the boy's food, before slowly raising the bed up slightly too where Shizuo was propped up. Soon he was holding up the food to the boy's mouth, Shizuo only frowned at that gesture. "I can feed myself you damn flea!"

"Not like that you can't, you're all strapped in so you can't use your hands… Or have you forgotten already you stupid protozoan?"

"Well maybe if you unstrap me I could feed myself!"

"No can do, now open wide!" Izaya giggled.

Shinra just stood there watching the couple bicker back and forth, "how are you two going to manage to live together if you're always arguing?" He sighed as he continued to watch the lovers' quarrel.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 wooo! ^_^**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

It was a long couple of days for the four of them, Celty had stayed with Shizuo like promised and Shinra had gone to Shinjuku with Izaya to look for a place to stay. Something suitable for the two of them but also cheap because right now they were on a tight budget since Izaya had no idea where Shiki kept his money and neither of them had a job right now.

But each place they had looked at was either too expensive or too small; Izaya was about to give up hope until he found a small slightly rundown apartment that only had one bedroom and one bath. It wasn't his ideal home but it would have to do till Izaya found himself a job.

It was weird having to worry about money, especially when Shiki had been providing for him ever since he was little. But it was going to be nice to be able to have a home where he didn't have to worry about any kind of punishments and this way he was going to be able to take care of Shizuo and the baby without having to worry about them getting hurt either.

Izaya didn't even hesitate to buy the apartment, Shinra even helping him buy some stuff to patch up the holes in the walls and leaks so he could have everything ready and looking good before Shizuo was released from the hospital. But as time went on Shizuo began to get worse, he began to have nightmares which caused him to wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Sometimes it took them hours to get Shizuo to calm down; it was like he thought they were all there to hurt him and another thing was Shizuo was growing distant, barely speaking to anyone and he would barely even eat most days.

But Izaya kept telling himself that he'd get better in time, all Izaya could do was be by his side when he needs it and do the best he can to comfort him.

As days passed he and Shinra had gone back to the old house he grew up in and began to furnish the new apartment with their old stuff because there was no way they could afford to start completely fresh. Soon enough they had finished and the apartment began to look a little more like home.

That day Izaya had returned back to the hospital to give Shizuo the good news but as soon as he got there Shizuo was asleep once more, sighing Izaya sat down next to his bed and looking up to see Celty's PDA near his face.

[He had another panic attack; the doctor's had to sedate him again because he tried stabbing the doctor.]

"Stabbing the doctor? Where did he get something he could stab the doctor with?" Izaya inquired looking down at the sleeping teen to only see a fresh hand shaped bruise upon his forearm.

[He tried stabbing him with a pen.] Celty flashed her PDA toward the boy and Izaya sighed, a sad and frustrated sigh as he began to doubt Shizuo was ever going to get better because it was like he was getting worse by the day.

"Dammit!" He yelled while standing up, kicking his chair across the room. "Why did it have to turn out this way? Why can't he be his old self again? I hate this new side of him; I miss my strong Shizu-chan… This weak side of him is just pathetic, it's like he's getting worse by the day! At this rate I won't ever be able to take him home!"

"Izaya calm down!" Shinra said walking over toward the boy. "You need to calm down in case he wakes up, you'll only freak him out more if he sees you freaking out like this. We all know how hard it is seeing him like this but you need to calm down and be patient. He'll get better soon and be out of the hospital in no time but in order to do that he's going to need all the love and support he can get."

Izaya just shook his head, "you don't get it… He's never going to be the same again…"

"Now you don't know that, he just needs some time… What he went through was traumatic and it's a slow process to get over these things."

"Yeah well I went through the same shit too but look here I am perfectly fine and not trying to stab the doctor."

"I know what you both went through was horrible… But maybe Shizuo's experience was a little worse. I mean for god sakes he was kidnapped, drugged, forced to wear a shock collar, and beaten nearly to death each day. You even told me the other day that Shiki began to treat you better once he found out you were pregnant." Shinra said and placed an arm upon Izaya's shoulder. "You just have to be patient and give him some time… This will all blow over soon and Shizuo will be himself in no time, I promise."

"You can't promise that when you don't know what the future will hold."

"You're right I can't but I can promise that no matter what Celty and I are always here for you!" Shinra said pulling the other in a tight embrace and that was when he felt Celty do the same.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when Shizuo had finally decided to wake up, Shinra and Celty had already left and Izaya was sitting in the chair once more with his head rested in his hands still frustrated with the whole situation. Slowly he rose his head up when he heard Shizuo moving against the restraints.

"How you feeling?" He inquired the same question he had been asking for days now. But Shizuo just shrugged and turned his head away from him, "so you're not going to speak to me today?" He asked but still got no answer.

Silently he sat there for a few minutes and contemplating on what he should say but he was so frustrated he could barely think properly. "I heard you tried to stab the doctor today… Want to tell me why?"

But still Shizuo didn't answer he just lied there staring blankly at the wall, "I don't understand you anymore… I mean you barely talk to me and when you do it's only for a couple of minutes before you go quiet again, did I do something wrong to make you want to shut me out? I mean hell you're already shutting out your family so it's only a matter of time before you do the same to me right?"

"No… that's not… I-I mean I'm not g-going to do that…" Shizuo finally said looking back up at Izaya who looked irritated.

"I don't see how we're going to make a life together if you're barely speaking to me. It's impossible to raise a kid together without communication… And I can't raise a kid with someone who freaks the fuck out nearly every day!"

"So what are you saying? You… You don't want to be w-with me anymore?"

"No that's not what I'm saying; I'm saying you're going to have to learn to communicate more so I can help you through this. You can't shut me out and suspect things to get better; I need you to talk to me okay?" And with that Shizuo only nodded to let him know he understood. "I'm going to ask you this one more time, why did you try to stab the doctor?"

There was a long period of silence because Shizuo didn't know how to answer; he was scared that Izaya might think he's crazy just like everyone else here. "I-I don't know what happened… W-we were doing some kind of therapy session to improve my walking and then something happened… It was like I blacked out and when I came back to reality I-I was struggling on top of the doctor trying to jab a pen through his throat…"

Izaya stood there trying to comprehend what he just heard, "I'm not sure if the doctor is going to let you leave because of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they could send you to a mental hospital if they really think you need help and then you really wouldn't be able to be with me then." Izaya sighed and buried his head into his hands once more.

"I-I'm sorry…" Was all Shizuo could bring himself to say.

"Don't apologize…" He sighed rubbing his temple. "On a different subject, I have some good news. The house we bought is now furnished and ready for you to come home."

"How were you able to afford all that?"

"I was planning on moving out once I turned eighteen so I saved my money over the years and I just got some of the stuff from the old house to furnish. But don't worry I'll be making money soon enough so we won't always be on such a tight budget, maybe even one day we'll be rolling in money." He chuckled and flashed Shizuo a smile that sent shivers down the boy's spine but Shizuo tried not to question it.

"So for now you need to start trying to get better so you can go to your new home so-" Suddenly he was cut off in mid-sentence as a sharp pain hit him in the stomach. "Ah… f-fuck!"

"What is it?"

It took a minute for Izaya to answer because of the sharp pain but suddenly he rose up holding onto his stomach, "I-I think it's time…"

"Time? Time for what?"

"The baby… Time for the baby you fucking protozoan!" He yelled clenching tightly to his stomach.

* * *

 **The baby is finally coming yay!**

 **I'm going to let you guys decide the baby's name:**

 **Which do you guys prefer Psyche or Hibiya?**

 **By the way sorry this chapter wasn't proof-read so sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Anyways if you liked this chapter feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17~ oh yay the baby is finally here! Just a little heads up, I tried my best to be as descriptive as I could during the birth scene but I'm not much of an expert on child birth so I hope I did okay. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

Izaya felt something began to run down his leg as the contractions were becoming seconds apart now, instantly he knew his water had broken and as much pain as he was in, he still wouldn't leave Shizuo's side. He didn't want to have this baby without Shizuo in the room and the doctors were refusing to let Shizuo come with him but Izaya stood his ground and stood beside Shizuo, soon enough the doctors had pulled another bed into the room right next to the others just needing Izaya to lay down soon so there won't be any complications during labor. But before Izaya laid down he instructed the doctor to unrestraint Shizuo but when the doctor didn't comply he quickly took it upon himself to do it and immediately grasping the boys hand.

By the time they had gotten Izaya to lay down the doctors were already stripping him of his jeans and underwear, "f-fuck it hurts!" He yelled at the doctors to give him something for the pain, but he was only denied. "You're too far along for that now; I can already see the head he's coming fast. So on the count of three I'm going to need you to push!" The doctor instructed.

"Ahh! I-I can't… I-it's hurts!" He screamed clenching to Shizuo's hand. "You damn flea you need to push, it's the only way you're going to get this over with, now push!" With that he heard the doctor count down to three and it took all Izaya's strength to push and it took all of Shizuo's strength not to cry out in pain from how hard Izaya's grip was on his hand, it felt as if the boy was going to break it. But soon enough Izaya slowly loosened his grasp as he momentarily stopped pushing, "I don't w-want to have this baby anymore." Izaya panted breathlessly.

"It's a little late for that…" Shizuo chuckled before being interrupted by the doctor, "you're doing great Izaya, but I'm going to need you to push again alright?" Izaya nodded as he felt one of the nurses press a damped cloth against his forehead to wipe away the sweat that was dripping down. Feeling Shizuo squeeze his hand lightly in encouragement Izaya gathered enough strength to begin to push once more, the second time being worse than the first as the baby was now out to his shoulders. "Ah fuck!" Izaya yelled.

It was on the fourth push that the baby was fully out; the doctor smiled and let Shizuo cut the umbilical cord before handing the baby over to the nurse to clean. "Congratulations Mr. Orihara you're now the parent of a healthy 6 pound baby boy." The doctor had announced before quickly cleaning Izaya up and stopping the bleeding the best he could.

That was when the nurse wrapped up the newborn and gently tried to hand him over to Izaya, but as exhausted as Izaya was he had fallen unconscious before he was able to even see the boy, the doctor assuring it was fine seeing Izaya's heart rate was steady but with the amount of blood the boy had loss during labor it was only normal for him to be exhausted like he was.

So as hesitant as the nurse was to had the baby over to Shizuo; because she didn't want him to freak out like he had earlier and end up injuring the baby. But for all they knew Shizuo was the father and they couldn't deny his rights to hold his child, so the nurse decided she wouldn't leave their side so she could make sure the baby was safe.

As for Shizuo he couldn't hold back a smile once his eyes set on the little boy bundled in his arms. "Hey there… I'm your new daddy…" He said the words feeling foreign to him; it was weird to think he was actually going to let this kid grow up to think he was the father of him. But then again it was way better for him to think he was his father than Shiki himself, at least with Shizuo he was safe. "And over there is your mommy but he's asleep right now." He added joyfully.

"You're so beautiful you look just like your mommy…" He whispered before turning his attention to Izaya's unconscious figure. "He looks just like you, I can't wait for you to wake up and meet him." Was the last thing he got in before the doctor interrupted their moment, "he should wake up in no time but in the meantime we would like to run a few tests on him. This is the first time any male has ever been able to bear a child so as you may be able to tell, this is all very fascinating to us."

"Who Izaya?"

"No don't be silly, we've already ran mutable test on him during the pregnancy. We just want to run some on the baby as well." But at that Shizuo quickly reclined. "Sorry but I don't feel comfortable leaving me baby alone with strangers." He quickly snapped not trusting anyone especially doctors, Shizuo always hated doctors.

"Very well then…" The doctor said in announce standing there for a second before exiting the room but the nurse remained her ground still not trusting Shizuo enough to leave him alone and Shizuo could just feel her eyes practically burning into him making him shift uncomfortably and he tried his best to ignore the fact that she was there. Instead he focused all his attention to the little boy in his arms, the boy who was just taking in all his surroundings.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes, that was how long Izaya had been out for. Within that hour Shizuo was just watching laying there peacefully as both boys slept and he couldn't help but just wonder how life was going to be like as a family.

Izaya rose up once he saw Shizuo holding their newborn son and he couldn't help but to tear up, making Shizuo immediately look over thinking something was wrong. He reached over wiping away his tears. "Hey what's wrong?" He inquired but the boy only shook his head reaching out for his son and once he was handed to him he cradled the boy close to his chest. "I-I'm just so happy… I-I can't believe he's here…" He sobbed placing a gentle kiss upon the boys head, in all honest Izaya thought he was going to hate the boy especially since Shiki was his father but as soon as he laid eyes on the infant he instantly fell in love.

"H-he looks just l-like me…" Izaya said.

"So what are we going to name him?" Shizuo inquired.

Izaya just sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Psyche… Psyche Heiwajima…"

"Heiwajima? You want him to take my last name?" He asked surprisingly.

"Well duh, you are going to be like his father y'know and hopefully it won't be long till I'm taking your last name as well…" Izaya smiled leaning in too kiss Shizuo but the other didn't bother to return the kiss as he was just in shock at the words; wondering how his life was going to be different with a kid now and now suddenly Izaya was hinting at marriage it was all beginning to sink in. His life was never going to be the same again.

Shizuo not returning the kiss made Izaya pull back in confusion; "hey I was kidding." he lied being able to tell the boy wasn't ready for that kind of commitment just yet. "I get it, it's too soon to be thinking about marriage and as for Psyche's last name he can just take mine."

"No if you want him to take my last name he can, I-I was just thinking how our lives would be so much different married and with a kid… I-I'm just afraid things won't work out with us being as young as we are. Besides what if Shiki is still alive out there, we're not sure what my dad done with him. He could escape and come after us a-and w-what would w-we do then? I know he'd b-be pissed that w-we're together…" Shizuo said his voice wavering with fear at the thought of Shiki finding them and he knows he'd really be in for it then especially if Shiki figured out Izaya and him were going to get married, since Shiki was defiantly the jealous type.

"I doubt he's going to find us once we're in Shinjuku, he won't know where we are we'll be safe there and besides I already told you I'm going to keep us safe. You just have to stop overthinking and trust me." He whispered turning toward the boy. "Do you trust me Shizu-Chan?"

Shizuo just sat there for the longest time contemplating, did he trust Izaya? The boy wasn't exactly strong so there was no way he would be able to protect them from Shiki if he were to return, hell Izaya was afraid of Shiki just as much as he was. But he didn't want to hurt his feelings so Shizuo just nodded, "yeah I trust you."

"Good so you leave everything to me for now on, I'll keep you and Psyche safe." Izaya promised looking up when he heard the door open only to reveal Shinra and Celty. "Hey gu-" Shinra suddenly stopped in midsentence once he saw the baby in Izaya's arms and without a second thought he ran over along with Celty, they both of them cooing over the small boy.

"I can't believe he's here, why didn't you call me?" He inquired looking up at Izaya.

"Because I was giving birth you idiot and besides after I sort of fell asleep, I'm just now seeing him for myself." He said looking down at Psyche who was beginning to wake up. "See what you did! You woke him up!"

"Me? You're the one that's yelling!" Shinra huffed before leaning down to examine the child. "What did you end up naming him?"

"His name is Psyche Heiwajima."

"Heiwajima huh? So I'm guessing Shizuo is actually going through with the plan of being this kid's father?"

"Yeah why wouldn't he?"

Shinra just chuckled, "because he doesn't look like the type to settle down and claim a kid that isn't his."

"Hey I'm right here y'know!"

"Sorry Shizu-kun, no offense though!"

"Y'know just because you say "no offense" doesn't make it any less offensive!" Shizuo grumbled.

"Sorry Shizu-kun I didn't mean to offend you." Shinra said not being able to stop himself from laughing at the way Shizuo was pouting.

"Oh may I hold him?"

Izaya hesitated for a moment but the way Shinra kept repeating "please" in his head, he soon handed Psyche over, "yeah but be careful." He told him, Shinra just nodded as he held the boy close. "Hi there Psyche, I'm your uncle Shinra… And this is your aunt Celty." He whispered, making Celty, Shizuo, and Izaya look at him as if he were crazy.

"Speaking of uncle, you should call Kasuka he would probably love to meet his new nephew." Izaya said turning his attention back to Shinra. "Can I borrow your phone?" He asked holding out his hand and waiting patiently for Shinra to hand it over, before shoving it toward Shizuo. "Besides I know he misses you.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 is finally here! ~ Well this took me long enough to finally write, sorry about that guys I had writers block and I didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go. So if any of you guys have any suggestions on how you would like to see this story go, don't be afraid to comment!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

Kasuka couldn't believe it when he heard his big brothers voice on the other end of the phone; he was surprised to hear from him especially after their father had already explained to him that Shizuo just wanted some time alone to clear his head. He was just happy to hear that his big brother was okay.

But what surprised him the most was the fact that Shizuo wanted him to come to the hospital, apparently there being something big that he needed to him. Kasuka just wanting to see Shizuo had agreed to visit him the next day after school, soon the two brothers said their goodbyes once their arrangement was made.

The next day seemed to drag on, it was like the more he thought about Shizuo and his wellbeing, the more the day dragged on with wonders of how his brother was actually doing till finally he was exiting the school premises and making his way toward the hospital.

It didn't take long before he had gotten there and made it to the room he was told was Shizuo's, hesitantly he had knocked and waited for a minute before hearing Izaya's voice calling for him to come in. Slowly pushing the door only to reveal Shizuo lying there in a bed next to Izaya's, what he didn't see right away was the baby lying peacefully bundled in Izaya's arms.

Slowly he made his way into the room all the way, taking in the fading bruises upon Shizuo's face and the way he looked weaker was a bit of a surprise. But he didn't dwell on that thought for too long as his attention was suddenly brought toward Izaya when he heard a small hiccupping sound and that was when he saw the baby.

"Hey you made it…" Shizuo whispered his voice and posture showing just how unease he really was because he didn't want his little brother to see him in this kind of condition. But Izaya thought it would be a good idea for him and Kasuka to catch up and talk, plus Izaya really wanted him to meet Psyche.

"I told you I'd come, I never break my promises." Kasuka managed to say but he didn't take his eyes off the baby who laid peacefully in Izaya's arms. "You finally had your baby!"

"Yeah I had him yesterday; it was much unsuspected because I thought I had a little bit more time before he arrived." Izaya said as he motioned the boy over to which the boy obliged. "Kasuka, we'd like you to meet your new nephew Psyche. Would you like to hold him?"

"Wait what?" Kasuka suddenly blurted out confusingly. "I knew you were pregnant and explained everything to me, about Shinra using you as a test subject and all. But you never told me the baby was my brothers."

"Oops did I not mention that?"

"No, no you didn't." Kasuka added in disbelief, he couldn't believe that he was an uncle and Shizuo was a father. He never suspected his brother to be so careless at the age of seventeen and get someone knocked up but then again when he actually thought about it, Shizuo was always careless so it really shouldn't surprise him.

"Yep he's mine; at the time when he first found out I didn't want anyone to know that I was the father yet, because I was afraid of what mom, dad, and you would think. But now that Psyche is actually here I guess I need to man up and take responsibility too." Shizuo suddenly cut in, hoping Kasuka couldn't tell that they were lying. And by the way he brushed it off it seemed as if he believed every word, making Shizuo feel a little bit at ease.

Kasuka soon took up the offer to hold the boy and he sat down in the chair next to the beds, "he looks more like Izaya then anything." Kasuka added as he cradled his nephew close. "I can't believe I'm actually an uncle and that you didn't tell me sooner."

"Once again I'm really sorry about that." Shizuo added sheepishly and Kasuka just brushed it off as he looked down at his nephew and played with his tiny little fingers. Before the thought of where Shizuo has been for the past few months crossed his mind.

"Where were you? Dad wouldn't tell me anything, even when you got back he just told me that you wanted to be alone to clear your head but he never told me where you were or what happened."

"It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now."

"But-" Kasuka went to say but Shizuo quickly cut him off. "Please as your brother I'm just asking you to respect my wishes and just wait till I'm ready." He pleaded quietly and Kasuka hesitated for a minute because curiosity was getting the better of him, but after a minute of mentally arguing with himself on whether he should keep pestering Shizuo about it or just drop it; he finally complied and let it go, for now at least.

"Just know I'm always here for you." Kasuka finally managed to say after a long awkward silence, he slowly stood up and handed the baby back to Izaya. "I think I should go, I have a ton of homework that needs to get finished." He said as he soon said his goodbyes before leaving, Kasuka having this strange feeling like something horrible had happened all those months Shizuo was missing because he could tell this wasn't the brother he loved and knew, the one that told him everything and loses his temper over the slightest things; no this was someone completely different and Kasuka was determined to find out what had made his brother change so drastically over the past few months.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review don't forget if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments or you can private message me if you want! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ~ I can't believe how slow my updates have been lately T_T**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~On to the story~**_

* * *

A month had passed since Kasuka first came to visit him, now Shizuo was healing quite nicely and ready to go home, even his legs had gotten a lot stronger to the point he could actually walk better. But Shizuo was just happy to finally be leaving that god awful hospital, so he could go to his new home and try to relax a bit more.

But relaxing was far from what he was doing, especially since Izaya was leaving on his first night back.

"Where are you going?" Shizuo inquired as he watched Izaya put on his shoes.

"I have a job I need to do, I won't be too long."

"What kind of job? Can't it wait?"

"No it can't." Was all Izaya said before kissing Shizuo's cheek and headed toward the door.

"You can't leave me here alone with Psyche… I-I'm not good with kids, what if something happens?" Shizuo added on the verge of tears because he didn't want to be left alone, just the thought of being alone taking care of Psyche by himself and especially the thought of Shiki somehow finding him terrified him more than anything. "Besides i-it's my f-first day back… Please… Please don't go…"

"Don't worry you'll be fine, he's asleep right now I should be back before he awakes but if I'm not just give him a bottle and lay him back down. Problem solved." Izaya said before he left, leaving Shizuo standing shaking in tears. He couldn't believe Izaya had left him here by himself especially on his first day out of the hospital.

Shizuo didn't hesitate to run over toward the door and lock it as soon as the boy had left, only to find himself sliding down into the floor with his back against the door and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

An hour and a half passed by and Shizuo was still sitting there in the floor, his knees pressed against his chest and he had cried himself to sleep in that position.

* * *

 _ **~Nightmare~**_

It was dark Shizuo couldn't see anything; he was lying on the cold basement floor curled up into himself with that same old collar around his neck but this time his hands were bound behind his back and his legs were tied together as well. He couldn't move nor could he call out for any kind of help because of the gag in his mouth, he was stuck there and he knew no one was coming to save him.

All of a sudden Shizuo was brought out of his thoughts as the basement door busted open and he squinted at the bright light just listening to the heavy footsteps making their way down the stairs, soon enough there was a dark shadow figure hovering over him and he couldn't quite make out who they were.

Swallowing thickly against the gag he tried to squirm away, but the next thing he knew he was being yanked up by his hair and he let out a muffled sob against the mystery man's hand. Shizuo tried everything to get out of the man's grasp but nothing work, the only thing it did was earn him a harsh chuckle while being thrown back onto the cold hard ground. Not being able to do anything as he watched the man roam around the room as if he was looking for something, the sound of his footsteps was echoing in his ears then all of a sudden everything went black again.

 _ **~End of nightmare~**_

* * *

Shizuo's nightmare was thankfully cut short to only be brought into another when he heard Psyche upstairs crying, slowly he caught his breath and rose himself up from the floor and making his way to the boys room. The sound of the high pitched crying only made his ears ring, he sighed gently picking him up.

"Hey there, it's okay… It's okay…" he tried to soothe, rocking the baby softly in his arms because it was the only thing he really knew how to do, he knew absolutely nothing about kids; except what Izaya had taught him over the past month. Izaya was way better at this then he was though. "It's okay mommy will be back soon."

Quickly he went downstairs with the boy in tow, trying to find a bottle. Thankfully Izaya left him one already premade in the fridge all he had to do was heat it up a bit before giving it to the infant.

But unfortunately for him he only took one drink of it before he knocked it away while the crying only worsened. So Shizuo decided to try once more thinking maybe he wasn't holding Psyche right, quickly he shifted him into his arms and tried once more. Only to get the same reaction before realizing it was too hot and burning the boys mouth.

Quickly he threw the bottle into the freezer letting it cool down for a minute, while he checked to make sure Psyche was okay, once he saw that his mouth wasn't too burnt he quickly took the bottle from the freezer, feeling it to see it was the right temperature before trying once more.

But it was no use the boy refused to drink it; he kept turning his head and trying to knock the bottle away so Shizuo tried everything else he could think of, he even tried rocking the boy to sleep but nothing.

So after a while he thought maybe he just needed his diaper change instead, but once again that proved to be the wrong idea because no sooner than the diaper was off Psyche had soaked him, causing Shizuo to gag and move back. "Ah fucking hell!" He groaned before looking up at the time to see that Izaya had only been gone for three hours. "Hurry back you stupid flea." He murmured to himself, his hands shaking pretty badly to the point he could barely get Psyche's diaper on, his nerves were gone and he didn't know how to get the infant to stop crying.

"Please Psyche… Please s-stop crying…" Shizuo choked out, finding himself lying on the floor next to the changing table where Psyche laid, not able to stop himself from falling into a panic attack.

His hands were gripped tightly around his ears and his eyes were squeezed shut just trying to block out the noises of the crying infant, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there like that, but the next thing he remembered was two hands forcing his own hands away from his ears.

Shizuo let out a shaky sob as panic rose even more within him, "h-he won't stop crying… I-I can't get him t-to stop… W-why won't he stop crying?" He choked.

"Shh… Shh Shizu-Chan take deep breaths, calm down okay…" He heard a familiar voice say. "Open your eyes Shizu-Chan look at me." The voice continued and Shizuo hesitantly opened his eyes only to see Izaya kneeling down in front of him with a worried expression.

Shizuo sniffled a bit when he felt the other began to wipe at his eyes, he could only blush in embarrassment. "Hey everything's okay now…" Izaya soothed, helping Shizuo to his feet.

Only then did Shizuo realize that Shinra and Celty were there as well but they were more focused on Psyche. "W-wha happened?" He inquired confused to why Shinra was giving the boy medical attention.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now because right now we need to get you a shower because you stink." Izaya said scrunching his nose a bit at the smell of urine.

"No I want to know what happened." Shizuo sniffled and Izaya just shook his head not wanting to stress the boy out more then he already was.

"It's nothing Shizu-Chan… I'll explain once you've had a bath and calmed a bit more okay?" He told him while he led him to the bathroom.

Once Izaya had ran Shizuo a hot bath and finally convinced him to get in without an explanation to what had happened, he just exited the room with an "I'll be right back."

Walking back to the room where Shinra was bundling the boy up so he wouldn't get cold and handing him over to Celty. "How is he?" He questioned.

"He's doing better, finally got him to stop crying. I think he's going to be alright, there's no sign of a concussion, just some small bruising and that's it." Shinra confirmed. "But what I am worried about is how he got those blisters in his mouth."

Izaya looked confusingly at Shinra, "what blisters?" He inquired as he walked over, gently opening the boy's mouth to see the small blisters. He then just nodded with a low sigh, "I'll ask Shizuo when he's out of the bath." He said as sat down on the bed burying his head into his hands.

"I just don't know what we're going to do about him, he's just not the same person and to be honest after today I don't think I can trust him to be around Psyche by himself."

"Well it wasn't a smart idea to leave him alone in the first place. Especially after everything that's happened, besides you know he has random panic attacks and he's never taken care of a baby by himself before. It was really dumb of you Izaya, to leave him alone like that." Shinra in defense of Shizuo.

"Well I didn't suspect to be gone for that long."

"Yeah but you could have called me or Celty; we would have come over here to help him until you got back."

"Yeah well I was in a rush and wasn't really thinking."

"What was so important that you left Shizuo here alone and putting your baby endanger like that?"

"That's none of your business…" Izaya retorted.

"It is when me and Celty walk in on Psyche lying on the ground screaming his head off because he just so happened to fall off the changing table while Shizuo was in the middle of an panic attack."

"Shinra if you're done checking on Psyche I would like you and Celty to leave my home." He firmly demanded.

"I have to check on Shizuo-Kun before I go." Shinra stated as Celty laid Psyche gently down in his crib.

"Fine I'll go gets him out of the bath but after that I want you two gone."

And with that Izaya walked off to the bathroom only to find Shizuo lying there in the tub, his knees pressed against his chest as his body was shaking in between sobs. "Shizu-Chan come on, it's time to get out."

But Shizuo didn't move he stayed right where he was, "come on Shizu-Chan I've had a long day and really would like to go to bed soon and I'm sure you feel the same way. We can go to bed once you're out and Shinra's done checking up on you and we can have a fresh new start tomorrow morning. What do you say?" He said trying to soothe him out.

But once that didn't work Izaya groaned irritated before grabbing ahold of Shizuo's boney wrist as he pulled him out of the water, draining the tub, and wrapping a towel around him. "This isn't the Shizu-Chan I know. The Shizu-Chan I knew never cried; got angry a lot maybe, but never cried." Izaya said, walking Shizuo back to their room before sitting him down on the bed. "I'll get you some clothes while Shinra finishes up here." He told the boy as he walked over to their dressers and pulling a pair of boxers and a long t-shirt for Shizuo to sleep in.

"D-did I hurt him…" Shizuo cut in once he finally managed to find his voice.

"No you didn't, he just fell. It was an accident and it could happen to anyone." Shinra said.

"Yeah but it didn't… It happened to me… I-I'm such a screw up… a-a monster I-I can't even take care of Psyche right, I always manage to hurt the ones I love."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself."

"Don't baby him Shinra, he's not a child." Izaya cut in as he handed Shizuo his clothes.

"I'm not babying him; I'm just concerned for his well-being, unlike you seem to be."

"I care for his well-being; I just don't see the point in babying him when he's got to learn how to function on his own again."

"Yeah but he needs to take things easy for a while, just till he gets used to things!"

Izaya didn't even have time to respond when Shizuo suddenly jumped up from the bed, "shut up! Both of you just shut up and stop yelling at each other as if I'm not even here!" He yelled shocking all three of them, Celty lightly put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder to try and calm him down but Shizuo just shrugged it off.

[I think it's time for us to go Shinra.] The girl wrote.

Silently Shinra just packed up his bag and nodded, "We'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on them." Was the last thing he said before leaving.

For the rest of the night Shizuo didn't say a word to Izaya no matter how many times he tried to talk to him, the other just wouldn't budge. He just sat by Psyche's crib all night making sure the boy was okay and still breathing. So by the time it hit midnight Izaya had finally given up on trying to get Shizuo to talk to him or even to come to bed, that he ended up falling asleep without him.

* * *

 **Poor Shizu-Chan and meanie Izaya!**

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20~ Finally got this chapter done, I tried to make it a bit longer this time because of how slow my updates have been and how little I have written in my previous chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I tried to show a little insight on how their past few months are going, not sure is I like how it turned out but oh well!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on to the story!~**_

Izaya was changing and not for the better in Shizuo's eyes.

He'd get frustrated at the smallest things, which only led with him yelling and cursing at him. Shizuo didn't know what to do, he was trying to get better but it was hard when he was constantly being yelled at for the smallest of things.

 _ **Week 1 of them living together:**_

It was a restless night, Psyche had been up all night crying and Izaya had stayed up with him until had had gotten him back to sleep only for him to wake up two hours later, with him crying again and he didn't want to wake Shizuo up for help, because he had just fallen asleep not long ago after having another nightmare.

Once Izaya had soothed Shizuo to sleep along with Psyche, he figured there was no point in trying to sleep since he'd only be woken up again no sooner than he falls asleep anyways. Izaya slowly made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, sighing as he sat down on the couch enjoying the quiet atmosphere while it lasted.

Soon enough it had hit six o'clock and he began making him and Shizuo breakfast, making a bottle for Psyche when he woke up and he decided to just leave the two asleep. He had quickly ate breakfast by himself and once he was done with that, he got ready before writing a note for Shizuo then leaving.

It was around 7:30 before he had returned home that night, exhausted he hung his coat up before heading into the living room where he was greeted by Shinra who was already in his face the minute he walked in.

"How dare you Izaya-kun, leaving Shizuo alone like that after everything that happened last time. It's not right for you to just leave Shizuo like you do when you know the kind of mental state he is in. Something could have happened y'know? But do you even care about the safety of your baby and your beloved?" Shinra yelled.

"Oh sorry, but I brought food home so hopefully that makes up for me leaving!" Izaya said in a sing-song voice. "Besides nothing happened, everything's fine so there's no need to worry." He added forcing a smile, just hoping to get Shinra off his back. But suddenly the bag of ootoro was knocked from his hands and Izaya frowned, "what did you do that for?"

"You're not taking this serious Izaya, it's like you don't even care about them!"

"I do care, it's just I have things I've got to do in order for us to survive."

"For you guys to survive they need you home taking care of them."

"I can't take care of them 24/7 Shinra." Izaya retorted as he picked up the bag of food, thankfully none of the food had fallen out. "Come on let's eat." He said only to have the bag being snatched from his hands and handed to Shizuo. "Take this to the kitchen; we'll be there in a minute." He told the brute, before watching Shizuo and Celty exit the room.

There was a long silence that filled the air and for some reason it made Izaya nervous, but he knew he had no reason to be because Shinra would never hurt him.

"So where were you today and all the other days you leave this house?" Shinra quickly cut into the silence. "Are you cheating on Shizuo?"

"W-what? No, I would never cheat on Shizu-chan!"

"Then where have you been?" He asked not believing him.

"That's none of your business; can't you just stay out of peoples business for once in your life?" He huffed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go feed Psyche before I can go eat myself."

"I've already fed him; he's asleep right now so don't bother him." Shinra said and Izaya just rolled his eyes and turned to make his way toward the kitchen.

"Then I'm going to eat." Was all he said as he entered to see Shizuo already eating, he sat down across from him and began to fix his own plate not saying a word to anyone, no matter how tense the atmosphere was.

"Are you going to join us Shinra?" Shizuo cut in once he saw Shinra enter.

"Nah, me and Celty should really get going but thanks anyways! Be sure to call me if you need anything." And with that they all said their goodbyes before the two had left.

"You okay flea?"

Izaya just nodded.

"I'm sorry I kept you up all last night, you must be tired." Shizuo added trying to make conversation. "Did Psyche give you any trouble?" He inquired not remembering much after he had fallen asleep the second time last night and by the way Izaya looked exhausted, he was just guessing Psyche and himself was the reason for that.

"No.. Not at all." Izaya lied as he just continued to eat.

"That's good." He smiled not really believing the brunet but he decided just to drop the conversation seeing Izaya didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk.

Once the both of them were done with dinner Izaya washed up what that had messed up, before he had exited the room to take a shower, he had stayed in there for nearly thirty minutes just trying to relax but mostly he was hiding from the other because this was the only place he could have any alone time.

But once the water began to turn cold, he slipped out and into some clean clothes. It wasn't long after he found himself collapsing onto the bed and almost instantly falling into a deep slumber.

 _ **Week 2:**_

"I told you to stop leaving your stuff all over the place!" Izaya stormed into the living room and switched off the TV which he had been watching. That was when he saw the set of clothes Izaya was waving frantically around to prove his point.

"Sorry I forgot." Shizuo murmured.

"Yeah well you always forget how hard is it to put your clothes in the basket so I can wash them? It'll make things a whole lot easier for me if you learn to stop throwing all you clothes in the damn floor!"

"Okay I'm sorry I'll do it next time, I promise." Was all Shizuo got out before the other was storming out of the room.

Shizuo just sighed turning the television back on, just trying to ignore the angry grunts and mutters coming from the laundry room he hated dealing with Izaya when he was angry because Shizuo hated conflict and lately Izaya got more irritated at the smallest of things.

"And that's another thing, you do nothing be sit on that damn couch." Izaya came back to continue his previous argument. "It's been two weeks since we've moved in here and you have done nothing to help, I'm doing all the cleaning, cooking, taking care of Psyche while you sit on your ass and watch television all day!"

Shizuo bit his lip, never really seeing Izaya this angry before. "Yeah well if you'd stop yelling at me every time I turn around then I might start helping because lately I don't want to even be around you."

"I only yell because you drive me to it, I'm up all night with you and the baby the least you can do is help around the house during the day. That's all I ask!" And this time Izaya had stormed out again to try and calm himself down because his stress levels were too high at the moment and he felt as if he was going to snap if he didn't at least try to calm himself.

 _ **Week 3:**_

Izaya was standing in the kitchen cooking when Psyche started crying, sighing with his hands full and by the sound of the TV on he knew Shizuo wasn't busy. "Shizu-Chan can you go get Psyche? I think he might be hungry!" Izaya called out.

"Can't right now, I'm busy!" Shizuo replied.

"Yeah doing what?"

"Just busy, can't you do it?"

Rolling his eyes Izaya put everything down and turned off the stove before storming out of the kitchen and into the living room where Shizuo was, only to see the blond lying on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Yeah really fucking busy, huh?" He sighed walking over and turning it off.

"Hey what did you do that for?"

"Go and get Psyche, feed him, change his diaper, I don't care just do something around here besides watching television all day!" Izaya said over the cries of Psyche before storming back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

"I'm not good with kids Izaya! Every time I touch him I hurt him." Shizuo frowned as he followed right behind the boy.

"That was one time that you hurt him, so get over it because mistakes happen. Now go!" He ordered shooing the boy off only to watch Shizuo slouch with an irritated sigh before making his way toward the bedroom to get Psyche.

"And stop acting as if you have anything to complain about!"

"Yeah well stop being such an asshole." Shizuo retorted.

 _ **Week 4:**_

Izaya had just gotten off a 12 hour shift at the diner he had been secretly working at for about four weeks now and the reason he hadn't told anyone he was working there was of the fact he was embarrassed; the great Orihara was supposed to become like his adoptive father rich and successful but he had failed and now he was living in a rundown place with Shizuo and their child, barely able to afford bills and feeding them half the time, all because the diner doesn't pay that well it was one of the reasons he's been taking extra shifts lately to try and bring home some extra money.

Sighing Izaya hung his coat up only to turn as he smelt something burning, he quickly rushed to the kitchen to find the stove was on along with boiling pasta running out of the pot from how long it had been sitting on the stove, rushing over he quickly turned it off and moved it off the burner as he threw the pot into the sink.

"Fuck Shizuo!" He called out, running out of the kitchen and down into their room. Only stopping at the sight of Shizuo lying there on the bed and Psyche on his chest, both asleep and looking quite peaceful.

Izaya rubbed his temple out of frustration, but he didn't want to bother them because he didn't really feel like dealing with either of them at the moment, he decided he'd deal with this in the morning and that was when Izaya walked out of the room deciding to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't wake them. Soon enough he collapsed on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

By the time the next morning had rolled around Izaya had woken up with the sound of Shizuo's voice, "hey what are you doing on the couch?"

"Decided to sleep here, I didn't want to wake the two of you." Izaya hummed in response, too tired to even open his eyes and he just laid there trying to go back to sleep seeing he had to be back at work in two hours.

"I didn't even hear you come in last night."

"I figured that much out."

"Yeah sorry I was tired; I didn't mean to fall asleep though. I was actually planning on making you dinner, but ended up falling asleep before I can do it." Shizuo chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually you succeeded in making me dinner, just left it to burn while you were asleep. But hey whatever, a house burning down and possibly killing you and our son all because you were 'tired' is no big deal." Izaya said letting sarcasm drip from his mouth like venom.

"Why are you always such an asshole towards me lately?" Shizuo finally cut in as he was getting tired of Izaya's attitude.

"It's nothing Shizuo; I'm not getting into this right now. I just want to sleep before I have to get up in two hours."

"And that's another thing, where do you always go when you leave me here to take care of Psyche by myself?"

"That's none of your business now leave me alone." Was all Izaya said before he turned back over and began to drift off to sleep once more.

"Yes it is because we're supposed to base this relationship on trust and honestly I don't think I can trust you when you're sneaking around and hiding things from me. I just don't want you to end up like your father and the way you've been acting lately, you're starting to remind me of him."

Izaya froze and turned to look at Shizuo, he couldn't believe what the brute had just said. "Don't you ever compare me to that bastard, ever again. I am nothing like him."

"Well I'm sorry; your attitude lately reminds me of him because lately you're so damn moody and short tempered. I can barely do anything without getting yelled at, because you have to have everything perfect all the damn time."

Izaya clenched his jaw and buried his face into the couch cushion once more, "just leave me alone." Was all he said, ignoring anything else Shizuo had to say because he knew if he didn't he would most likely end up stabbing him because of the words he spoke.

 _ **Month 2:**_

Things had slowly begun to become a routine for the brunet, throughout the night he'd wake up constantly to Psyche crying and some nights to Shizuo's nightmares ignoring the fact he was occasionally haunted by his own nightmares; that was when he was actually able to sleep.

Izaya would always find himself waking up around six in the morning to get ready for work, feed Psyche, making him and Shizuo breakfast, wait till Shinra gets there because he didn't trust Shizuo alone with Psyche anymore, before he heads off to work.

7:30 he clocks in and doesn't get off till 7 to 8pm.

On his way home he usually picks up stuff for him to make dinner, it being cheaper than always getting takeout.

No sooner then he gets home he's dealing with Shinra pestering him about Shizuo's mental health and how the boy needs to be loved and cared for instead of yelled at. Brushing it off as usual Izaya began making dinner, about midways through Shinra and Celty usually leave because they get tired of being ignored. Which them leaving only makes it harder to finish dinner when Psyche starts crying for his scheduled feeding and he has to argue with Shizuo to get him to help.

And most of the time that only made it where he had to feed the boy once he was done cooking because he would get tired of arguing with the blond and by the time he's done with feeding him and occasionally having to change his diaper right afterword's, Izaya's food would be cold.

Soon after he was done with his dinner he'd be stuck doing the dishes and bathing Psyche right after, before putting him to bed only to start a load of clothes and then he'd began to clean up around the house, by the time he was done cleaning it was time to dry the clothes.

While the clothes dried he hopped into the shower washing off real quick so he could hurry to put the clothes up and head to bed soon after.

That was his weekly routines and weekends were even worse because that meant he was stuck at home all day with them and as bad as Izaya hated to admit it, he just wished they'd both disappear even if it was just for a while.

 _ **Month 3:**_

It was the weekend and Izaya sat there in the rocking chair, soothing Psyche as he fed him. Everything was quiet right now, Psyche wasn't crying, Shizuo was out with Shinra and Celty was making dinner for them tonight. Izaya just laid back against the rocking chair and sighed in content, knowing if things were like this more often than this whole parenting thing wouldn't be so stressful.

Slowly once Psyche was done, he set the bottle down and began rocking him. "I'm so sorry Psyche, I've been a horrible parent, and to be honest I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I mean I've never really had parents growing up. Well stable parents anyways. So I don't know much about parenting but I'm learning; you just have to give me time to figure all this out. Maybe one day our lives will be better, maybe one day I'll have a better job, daddy will be back to his old self, hopefully because I don't want you growing up in an environment like this." Izaya whispered softly.

"You're just a little ball of trouble, ne?" Izaya added kissing the tip of the infant's nose. "I love you but sometimes I just wish you were more like you are now, quiet and not giving me a headache." He mumbled as he lightly rubbed his back, watching Psyche just smile up at him.

"What's so funny, huh?" He asked as he tickled the little ones belly to gain a wider smile.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a small knock on the door, softly telling whoever it was to come in only to see Celty open the door.

[I just talked to Shinra, he and Shizuo are on their way back for dinner.]

"Okay, I'll join you guys once Psyche is asleep."

He watched Celty just nod before walking out, "alright come on little one, let's get you to bed." He said as he continued to rock him. It took about fifteen minutes before Psyche was asleep; laying him down Izaya had made his way out of the room.

Soon he sat down at the dinner table, feeling awkward because he and Shinra were still going at it about how he treats Shizuo, about him being gone all day, and how he needed to get Shizuo therapy when he clearly couldn't afford it. At that thought he just brought his knees to his chest not really all that hungry anymore.

"You okay Izaya-kun?" Shinra inquired.

But Izaya didn't answer because he really didn't feel like hearing another lecture tonight. He knew anything he said would just lead them into another argument.

[What all did you two do today?] Celty flashed her PDA toward them trying to break the awkward tension.

"Well we went shopping, got Shizuo some clothes that actually fit him, got some for Psyche as well. I figured I should help out some, I mean it's the least I can do." He said looking at Izaya. "Oh and I got Shizuo into therapy, so hopefully that will help the frequent panic attacks and nightmares. He goes two days every week, which will be every Monday and Wednesday at 9:30am. So make sure he gets there okay?"

"W-what? We can't afford that Shinra!" Izaya finally cut in because he was already stressed out enough, having to pay all the bills himself, that already took most his paycheck and if he had to add therapy to it, he wouldn't have enough to buy food half the time unless he took a second job but then he would never be home.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it. You just worry about getting him there on time."

"I can't do that either, I have places to be I won't be home around 9:30 to take him, so it's either you take him or he takes himself because this is not my responsibility!"

"And where do you have to be?" Shinra asked not liking the way Izaya was sneaking around all the time.

"Work!" The boy finally snapped.

"I don't believe you, where do you work?" Shinra inquired thinking Izaya was doing illegal shit to get the money he has because of the way he was sneaking around.

"Like I said before you need to learn to mind your own business sometimes, I don't have to tell you everything I do!" He said still embarrassed of his job at the diner. He stood up so rough to the point he had knocked his chair over as he stormed out.

"Shinra you need to calm down, upsetting him every time you come here just makes things worse." Shizuo said bring Shinra out of his daze. "Besides I'm capable of taking myself."

"No you're not; anything could happen while you're out by yourself."

[Shizuo's right Shinra, he's capable of taking himself. Just because you feel bad about everything that's happened, doesn't mean you can always baby him.] Celty cut in.

It was true Shinra felt terrible about everything that had happened to Shizuo and he felt like he owed it to the boy to help him get better, all because his father helped with the kidnapping.

[And you can't be so hard on Izaya either. You have to remember him and Shizuo went through the same thing.]

Shinra frowned as he realized he had been in the wrong on this one, "yeah but he could have helped Shizuo, he could have told the police the day we all found Shizuo."

[He was scared, besides the man was his father. He was probably terrified of the thought of not having anywhere to go if his father went to prison.]

"Yeah well I still don't like the way he treats Shizuo…"

[He's stressed.]

Sighing in defeat because he knew his beloved Celty was right, he had been so protective over Shizuo lately that he forgot about how Izaya must be feeling. "I'll go talk to him."

Standing up he made his way out of the kitchen, heading off to go find Izaya. But the only problem is he couldn't find him, "Izaya?" he called out but received no answer, after a few minutes he returned back to the kitchen where Celty and Shizuo were still seated. "He left…"

 **I know I made Shinra way out of character in these past few chapters, but I think it fits nicely with the story.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**21~ Yay! \\(^_^*)/**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, hopefully I didn't disappoint with this chapter!**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, non-graphic rape, mpreg, kidnapping and possible character death later on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on to the story!~**_

* * *

He felt as if he was drowning, like he couldn't escape the reality that was now his.

He didn't know where he was going- nor did he care.

He just had to get away, away from Shizuo and Shinra for a while. He just couldn't handle them right now, he was on the verge of snapping and neither of them was helping. Especially when he constantly had to hear how much of a failure he was at being a parent and lover by Shinra, he couldn't help that he had to work, that he couldn't afford most things like therapy, he defiantly couldn't afford good enough insurance to help with doctor bills, therapy, etc. Hell he still had to pay off his and Shizuo's doctor bills from when Shizuo was staying there over a month and from when he had Psyche.

Sighing Izaya was brought out of his thoughts by the clash of thunder only for it to begin raining. "Great, as if this day couldn't get any worse." He mumbled to himself, looking down at Psyche who lied in his arms asleep. Izaya quickly wrapped the boy up and shielded him with his jacket, before running to the nearest place he could find that was dry.

This turned out to be a bus stop, out of breath he sat down on the bench and held Psyche to his chest. Only to feel the boy shiver from how cold it was that's when Izaya laid the boy down gently on the bench before slipping off his own jacket and wrapped the infant up in it. "I'm sorry little one; I shouldn't have brought you with me… As soon as the rain lets up we'll head home." He promised and kissed the tip of the boy's nose. Before cradling the boy back to his chest.

The only reason he had brought him in the first place was because he didn't trust Shizuo with Psyche and he was afraid Shinra would think he was an unfit parent and try to take him away from him.

He couldn't help but think how life would be with just him and Psyche, no one else. He wouldn't have to deal with the stress of taking care of two people; he wouldn't have to listen to how much of a failure he was from Shinra.

It could just be him and Psyche; he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

But then the sudden realization hit him, he had no money to leave Shinjuku and going back to Ikebukuro wouldn't do much good, besides he wouldn't have anyone to watch Psyche while he worked and he defiantly didn't have the money to buy another house right now.

Slowly his smile faded, "I'm sorry Psyche, maybe one day we can leave this place and it just be me and you." He whispered.

"Well Psyche-Chan maybe tomorrow will be a lot better." He added only to take the infants expression as confusion.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. Mm well tomorrow is my birthday and I expect you to get me lots and lots of presents, m'kay?" He just giggled playfully and closed his eyes just trying to relax as he waited for the rain to stop.

But suddenly that was interrupted by the sound of footsteps drawing near and he opened his eyes only to see three men coming near.

"Look what we have here boys." The guy in the gray sweatshirt said.

"What brings a hot thing like you out in this kind of weather?" Another holding a bat spoke and Izaya just stood up and backed away protectively.

"I'm not looking for any trouble, I-I'm just waiting for the rain to stop so I-I can head home." Izaya said cursing his voice for sounding so weak and fragile. With one arm holding Psyche protectively, he let his other hand reach down into his pocket to clench the knife tightly just hoping he didn't have to use it.

"Awe you're shivering, don't worry baby we can warm you up. Don't want a cutie like you to catch a cold now do we?" He heard the one with black spiky hair say, he just going on a hunch and guessing that he was the leader of the group. Suddenly Izaya felt him crease his cheek and that was when he pulled out his knife, flicking it open and aiming it at the man's neck.

"Get away from me…" He said his voice calm as he was just going to protective mode at the thought of the possibility of these bastards hurting him or his son.

"Oh he's got a little fight in him, I love it."

Gripping tightly on the knife Izaya eyed the man in front of him, "I'm going to kindly have to ask you guys to leave." He blushed deeply when that only received laughs from the men before him.

"How cute, he's kindly asking us to leave fella's…"

"I think we should do it boss he looks so scaryyyy." The man from behind spoke sarcastically.

But before he knew what was happening, he watched the man in front of him grasp the blade of the knife as if it were nothing; quickly he snatched it out of the boy's hands and threw it out of range. That's when he saw blood began to drip from the palm of the man's hand, but he didn't seem to care.

"Y'know a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here along, these streets are dangerous at night don't cha know?"

"Y-you're right… So if you'll excuse me… I'll be on my way home now." Izaya quickly said, trying to quickly get past the man in front of him. That was when he felt himself being grabbed so roughly he nearly dropped the infant lying in his arms.

"You're not goin' anywhere." The man grinned pulling Izaya closer.

"Grab the baby…" Was the last demand he heard before he watched the one with the gray hoodie move closer.

Instinctively Izaya kneed the spiky haired man between the legs, watching the man crumble to the ground he took off running; ignoring the footsteps chasing after him as he took off down the nearest alleyway, trying his best to find a place to hide out so he'd lose these bastards.

Quickly he came up to a fire escape and he took the opportunity to jump up, trying to climb up with one hand as the other was safely secured around the infant.

"Oh no you don't!" Gray hoodie yelled quickly grasping Izaya's leg before he could go any further and before he could register what was happening he found himself being thrown to the ground.

Only to find himself panicking when he heard the loud cries coming from the infant, thinking he had hit his head during the fall Izaya groaned as he painfully turned trying to get a better view of his son.

His vision a little blurry from the impact where he had hit his head, but he didn't have a chance to do a good thorough check before Psyche was snatched from his arms.

"Give me back my son you bastards!" He yelled yanked to his feet.

"Now now now… We won't hurt him… As long as you do as we say." The leader spoke, limping in the slightest from where Izaya had kneed him and if it were a different situation then he would have smirked in satisfaction from being able to inflect some kind of pain to this creep.

"He's just a baby… You must really be lowlife scum to threaten a baby."

"Like I said, if you do as we say we won't hurt him. Besides we overheard you say it was your birthday tomorrow and we just want to give you an early present."

"I don't want any presents from someone like you…" He said through gritted teeth as every bone in his body was screaming for him to move, get Psyche and get the hell out of there. But he couldn't move especially when he was grabbed by the leader and thrown against the wall.

"Mm well too bad, because you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Izaya felt himself be pressed against the wall, a hand gripping his hair tightly only to yank his hair back and smashed his head against the wall.

"But before we give you your present, we have to make sure you don't run… Don't want you missing out on your beautiful birthday present now do we?" The man grinned as he grabbed the bat from the other standing next to them.

"Should I break one or both?" He thought aloud but before Izaya even had a chance to say something, the bat came crashing down on his left leg.

An agonizing scream came from the other as he nearly fell to the ground, but was kept up by his hair.

"Oh I do love that sound so much… I want to hear it again." And this time the bat was aimed for his right leg, biting his lip harshly to the point he struck blood; not wanting to give these sick bastards what they wanted.

"You not gonna scream for me this time kitten?" The man hummed at the small little pet name. "No worries though, we have all the time in the world to make you scream."

And with that he dropped Izaya to the ground, hearing a slight whimper as he did.

"Please… Just get him out of the rain…"

"What was that kitten?"

"My son… Get him out of the rain… Just so he doesn't get sick, t-that's all I ask of you…"

But he was only laughed at, "After you kicked me in the fuckin' balls, you think I'm going to do you any favors?"

Izaya felt as if he were about to pass out from the pain when he felt the bat slam into his side and he could practically hear the sound of his ribs crack.

This time he could suppress the loud scream that came from the excruciating pain.

Hunched over in pain, the brunet had almost missed the sound of a belt being undone and that's when he found his hands being tied behind his back.

"Such a nice little body ya have." The leader spoke and Izaya cold practically hear the smirk in his tone.

Shuddering in disgust when he felt the man undo his jeans and he shuddered at the thought of what was to happen next, the thought was enough to make him try and scramble away. "Get the fuck off me!" He yelled flailing around as he was flipped to his stomach and straddled to the ground, quickly he turned the best he could and spat at the man.

Which only brought him more pain as his head was bashed into ground repeatedly, Izaya getting dizzy he could barely see straight anymore that was until he found himself nearly blacking out from the pain.

But he needed to stay awake; he needed to make sure Psyche was okay.

It felt like hours before he felt the pressure on his lower back ease, his wrists were bleeding from where he had been struggling the whole time against the men's grasp. Tears were shamelessly running down his face, but he was glad for the rain by this point. It was washing away the evidence that he was crying, it was hiding the fact he was weak.

By the time it was over and the men were gone, he found Psyche lying next to him crying.

"Y-yeah…. I-I know b-buddy… We h-have t-to get h-home…" He mumbled barely having the energy to stand; he took the last bit of energy he had to block the rain from the infant before he passed out.

 **~Shizuo's POV~**

He was growing worried; Izaya had left hours ago with Psyche. He didn't even bring his phone with him so he could contact him, so he didn't know what to do or think especially in this kind of weather.

Celty had gone out two hours ago to look for him as he and Shinra waited at the house in case Izaya had come home.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him like that!" Shizuo began.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think he'd leave… I especially didn't think he'd take Psyche with him." Shinra retorted.

"Yeah well the fucking flea probably left his phone on purpose, what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will Shizuo-Kun, he'll probably be home once he blows off steam."

"Then why did he take Psyche?"

"I don't know.." Shinra answered honestly.

"I can tell you why, because he's not coming back." Shizuo sighed.

"You don't know that, besides he doesn't have money to stay anywhere else, plus he didn't take any of his clothes, he left his wallet too. So he has no money whatsoever right now, he'll be back so don't you worry."

Suddenly the both of them fell silent when Celty came walking through the door.

"Still no luck?" Shinra sighed and Celty just let her helmet hand low in confirmation that she hadn't found Izaya or Psyche yet.

[Maybe he found a hotel room somewhere?]

"He left his wallet here, so I doubt that's even a possibility." Shizuo pipped in.

[Maybe he's hiding out somewhere till the rain stops?]

"He might be doing that, especially since he has Psyche that's probably the best explanation." Shinra said before watching Shizuo grab an umbrella and head toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to find the damn flea!"

Slowly he made his way out into the rain along with Celty, the two of them looked all around Shinjuku where they thought Izaya was most likely to be before they made their way to Ikebukuro.

"Goddammit Izaya, where the hell are you?" He grumbled.

[Calm down, we'll find them soon or later.]

They spent nearly an hour in search for the flea and the infant, Shizuo was half tempted to give up and go home. Thinking Izaya was just hiding out somewhere else that wasn't Ikebukuro or Shinjuku, "come on, we best head back before Shinra starts to worry." Shizuo said as he turned around heading back to their place.

But before he could reach their apartment, Shizuo heard a loud and too familiar cry coming near the alleyway.

Dropping his umbrella Shizuo ran alongside Celty, that's when they found a bloodied and battered Izaya lying there with Psyche who was covered protectively by the brunet.

Hesitantly he made his way over to him, Celty already rushing over to grab Psyche while Shizuo turned Izaya over and the first thing he noticed was how cold the boy was. "Izaya?" Shizuo whispered as he tried to wake the flea up, but he didn't budge.

Quickly Shizuo reached down to check for a pulse and when he fount a slight one, he quickly scooped the boy up. "We need to get him to a hospital and quick!"

[Shinra's closer.] Celty cut in as she loaded all four of them on the back of shooter before she drove off.

 **~Back at the apartment~**

Izaya was laid down on the bed, being stripped from his wet clothes Shinra began attending to his wounds the best he could. Telling Celty to fill the water basin with warm water and bring it to him, once she was that Shinra took the cloth and began tending to Izaya's wound on the top of his head, disinfecting the wound after he finally managed to get the bleeding to stop.

Once he had Izaya clean from the small bed bath, he put him in some dry warm clothes and made Shizuo turn up the heat so they could get his body temperature back to normal.

Soon Shinra worked down toward his side and legs, seeing they were swollen.

"I wonder who did this too him, there's no doubt his legs are broken and he's got a few cracked ribs." Shinra said mainly to himself.

"His pulse is slowly returning back to normal now that he's warming up… I'm going to need to go home to get my medical bag, but before I go…" He added as he walked over to Psyche who was already washed up and put into something warm by Celty.

Seeing how red Psyche's face was and the fact the infant was still shivering, he wrapped a blanket tightly around him before checking his temperature.

"His temperature is 100.4 degrees." Shinra said taking a mental note to get both Izaya and Psyche something to calm down their fevers, along with something strong enough to help the brunet's pain.

It wasn't long before Shinra left the apartment to go get everything he needed, making Celty stay behind to help Shizuo just in case the male needed help.

* * *

 **Poor Izaya! But Izaya's birthday is coming up so I think the next chapter is going to be some Shizaya birthday fluff (finally after all this angst!) and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before or on the 4** **th** **so yay hopefully two updates in one week! :D**

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**22~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA! \\(^O^)/**

 **Sorry if this seems rushed, but like I promised here's some Shizaya fluff! ~enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

 _ **~Well on to the story!~**_

* * *

Izaya had woken up late that morning; his head was pounding even though everything was oddly quiet.

Slowly he rose up only to find shooting pains in his side, which was when yesterday's events came pouring back into his mind and he winched at the thought.

He kept wondering how he had gotten here, did he come back himself? Did Shizuo find him? Or was it a stranger? He couldn't remember much after having his head slammed into the ground.

Quickly he remembered Psyche and he tried to climb out of bed to see if Psyche was still in his crib, only to find himself collapsing onto the ground with a hiss.

"Dammit…" He said through gritted teeth, pain shooting throughout his entire body.

He soon took slow calming breaths in attempt to ease the pain. "S-Shizu-Chan!" He called out, but there was no answer.

Slowly Izaya tried to rise to his feet once more but it was impossible when both of his legs were in a cast, feeling lightheaded he closed his eyes. "S-Shizu-Chan!" He called out once more, but this time he ended up in a coughing fit.

His throat was throbbing and his nose was all stuffy, making it hard for him to breath.

He was getting so impatient that he was about to call Shizuo for the third time, but he was quickly silenced by the door opening and Shizuo's tall figure making his way into the room.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Shizuo whispered quickly going over and helping the boy back onto the bed.

"Psyche… Where is Psyche? Is he okay?" He asked frantically.

"Hey, hey he's fine… He's in the living-room asleep in his swing…"

"I want to see him…"

"Izaya I think it's better to let him sleep as much as he can… Shinra was just able to get his fever down and him to sleep… Which speaking of…" Shizuo made his way over to get the thermometer so he could check Izaya's fever but the thermometer was quickly knocked out of his hands.

"Go get me my child!" He yelled trying to be demanding, but it came out more a plea then anything.

"Alright, just calm down…" Shizuo resorted before making his way out of the room to go get Psyche.

Once he returned with the infant, Izaya didn't hesitate to grab his son. Quickly looking over him to make sure he wasn't hurt in any kind of way, once he saw no signs of injuries he pulled Psyche to his chest and began to tear up.

"Thank god you're okay… I'm so sorry… I should have protected you better, mommy is so sorry." Izaya said lying down with his son and placing him on his chest just so the boy could sleep comfortably but he could also continue to hold him.

Lightly rubbing his back, Izaya closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit because he had his son and that's all that matters.

"Oh Shinra is bringing you a wheelchair over soon, Celty is in the kitchen helping to prepare breakfast. So I'll come get you soon when it's time to eat, yeah?" That's when he heard Shizuo walk out closing the bedroom door; he just frowned and opened his eyes to see if the brute was really gone.

"Happy birthday too me, huh?" He whispered to the sleeping infant. "Figures a protozoan like him would forget… What was I suspecting anyways, a big party? Ha just goes to show you, I'm just a foolish as ever my little Psyche-Chan…" He laughed but only ended in another coughing fit; once he had finished coughing he took a deep breath to calm down.

"I can officially say this is one of the worst birthdays I've ever had…" He said only to find himself shuddering at the memory of his "early birthday present" yesterday.

Holding Psyche tighter he tried to brush the memory into the back of his mind; like he had tried to do with everything Shiki did to him.

Izaya was laying there for more than thirty minutes before Shizuo made his way back into the room and within that time Izaya had found himself dozing back off to sleep, as he was still pretty exhausted.

Shizuo gave a soft smile at the sight of both of them asleep; gently Shizuo took Psyche in his arms before he laid the infant down into his crib. Before crawling onto the bed next to Izaya, "hey sleepy head wake up…" He said as he brushed the brunet's hair back in an attempt to soothe him awake.

Fluttering his eyes open, Izaya groaned at the thought of having to wake up.

"Come on breakfast is ready…"

"I'm not hungry…"

"You have to be hungry, you didn't eat dinner last night and plus it might help you feel a little better." Shizuo said, knowing from here on out he was going to try harder for him and Izaya. Knowing after he almost lost him and Psyche both, him and Celty had sat down and had a long talk and she had really opened his eyes.

Shizuo knew Izaya worked hard, for the past few months it was Izaya doing everything and Shizuo doing absolutely nothing to help. He was just glad Celty was able to open his eyes, because for now on he was going to try his hardest to make sure Izaya was healthy and happy, along with Psyche.

"I don't feel well… Besides it's not morning anymore, it's nearly one in the afternoon." Izaya mumbled as he looked over at the clock.

"I know, but come on you don't want all Celty's hard work to go to waste, do you?"

Frowning Izaya shook his head, "I guess not…"

Letting out a gasp as he was picked up and carried over to the wheelchair, he looked up at the brute. "Shizu-Chan's getting his strength back, ne?"

"A little yeah…"

Izaya couldn't help but to smile at that thought; hopefully he'd have his monster back soon, the real Shizu-Chan, _his Shizu-Chan._

It was all he could really hope for, that was his one of his many birthday wishes.

Soon enough he was led down the hall and into the kitchen and as soon as they entered, he jumped in his seat at the loud "SURPRISE" being yelled at him.

His eyes just widened at how everything was set up; there was a big banner going across the wall that read "Happy Birthday!" along with balloons tied to random things. On the table there laid a strawberry cake with strawberry's circling the top of the cake and around the table stood Celty, Shinra, Kadota, and Kasuka.

"Happy Birthday!" Shizuo whispered into the brunet's ear. "You thought I forgot, didn't you?"

Izaya didn't say anything for the longest; he just sat there looking around at everything as everything felt so overwhelming.

He thought Shinra hated him, he hadn't talked to Kadota or Kasuka in so long, and as for Celty and Shizuo, he couldn't believe they remembered.

"Well birthday boy, say something." Kadota cut in.

"You guys didn't have to go through the trouble of doing this for me."

[Yeah well you deserved it, besides what's a birthday without a party?] Celty quickly typed.

"She's right you deserve a party, besides this gives me the chance to say I'm sorry for how I treated you… I should have never treated you so poorly Izaya-Kun, especially after all you're doing for your family it wasn't right of me to add onto the stress."

Izaya just furrowed his brows wondering if they were all just saying this because it was his birthday; he wondered if things would go back to normal tomorrow. He shook his head at the thought because he didn't even want to think about that at the moment, he wanted to enjoy this day with his friends and have at least one good day.

Soon enough he found himself being wheeled up to the table and he smiled, "everything looks beautiful, thank you guys so much!" Izaya said not even bothering to answer Shinra right now, because he didn't know whether or not he accepted the boy's apology or not, he would just have to see how things worked out in the next couple of days.

Shinra didn't take it to heart though; he knew it would take a lot more than just some apology to make up for things, him and Shizuo both had promised Celty to try more and make things up to Izaya and he would never break a promise to his beloved Celty.

Shinra soon walked over watching Celty light the candles on the cake, Izaya was quick to turn rosy red when everyone began to sing happy birthday too him.

Once the song was over, Izaya was left sitting there just staring at everyone in the room.

"Well aren't you going blow out your candles to make a wish?" Shizuo whispered to him.

"Oh right, a wish…" And with that Izaya leaned forward to blow out the candles, but before he did he wished for them to become a real family, a happy family, it was all Izaya ever wanted ever since he was little.

Once the candles were blew out, Shinra began helping Celty pass out cake to everyone, "I know you're not big on sweets Izaya-Kun, but Celty thought that maybe a strawberry cake would be to your liking."

Izaya just smiled as he was handed a slice of cake, "I'm sure it's delicious."

* * *

Once they were all done eating cake, they all piled up into the living-room just talking.

"I heard you have a job now Izaya…" Kadota was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, nothing major but a job is a job I guess."

"How are you going to work all battered up like that?"

But before that conversation could go any further, Kasuka quickly cut in. "About that I'm curious, what happened to you?" The boy asked.

"Long story… That I rather not go into right now." He said, it being hard to talk about especially when the wounds and memories were still fresh.

"Ah sorry for asking then." Kasuka said in his normal dull tone.

"No worries Kasuka-Kun…" Izaya smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, trying to keep up a façade smile.

[Would you like to open up presents now?] Celty inquired trying to keep Izaya's mind off of last night's events.

Without giving Izaya time to answer, Celty quickly handed Izaya a beautiful wrapped package.

[It's from me and Shinra.]

Nodding Izaya didn't hesitate to begin opening the present; once the package was unwrapped he opened the box to reveal a jacket. Slowly he took it out to get a better look and the jacket had fur around the hood, sleeves, and on the bottom of it.

"I hope you like it." Shinra said nervously, knowing Izaya was in need of a new jacket and when he saw this jacket hanging up at the mall, he knew it had Izaya written all over it.

"I love it, thank you… Both of you." He smiled before another present was being handed to him and this time it was by Kasuka.

"I didn't know what to get you but Nii-san said you'd liked this, so the receipt is in there in case you want to take it back."

Izaya just nodded as he began opening the gift, his eyes widening at the switchblade that lied there. "Ah I lost my other switchblade yesterday, thank you Kasuka-Kun!"

Soon enough they got down to Kadota, "well I didn't know about this party until last minute, plus I didn't really know what you'd like. So I just got you is a card." Kadota said before handing it to Izaya, only for Izaya to open it and find 4000 yen.

"Thank you all so much…" He smiled happily, only to find Shizuo walk up and hand him his last gift.

"I made this a few days ago with Kasuka's help…" He whispered softly and Izaya hesitated, before he slowly grabbed the gift and tore open the wrapping paper to find.

Only to find a beautify made frame with Psyche's small handprint on the left and a footprint on the right and both laid beside a picture of Psyche, Shizuo, and him the day the infant was born and up under it was Psyche's name and date of birth.

It was better than any of his other gifts, for one thing it was made by Shizuo and another it had his family in it.

Izaya began to tear up as he felt Shizu-Chan's strong arms wrap around him, "happy birthday flea." Shizuo whispered into his ear and Izaya felt himself cling to the back of Shizuo's shirt.

"I-I love it…" He whispered before he felt Shizuo pull back.

"I was hoping you would…" He smiled. "Consider that from Psyche and me, alright?"

Izaya just nodded as he wiped his eyes from the tears.

"I'll hang this up for all too see." He said as he stared down at the frame, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever gotten.

* * *

Once the party was over, everybody helped clean up before leaving. It wasn't long before he was being wheeled back into his room and Shizuo helping him back to bed so he could rest.

"I had a lot of fun today, thank you Shizu-Chan…" He whispered exhaustedly.

"Well I'm glad." He said as he pulled the cover up over the boy.

"And thank you so much for my beautiful present, it was very thoughtful." He added before watching Shizuo walk over to the dresser.

"Well I have another present I want to give you, but only if you accept it."

Izaya just watched the brute curiously, "and what's that?"

But what Shizuo did next was not something Izaya would have expected.

Slowly Shizuo got down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box and Izaya's eyes winded when Shizuo opened the box to reveal the ring that was inside.

"Izaya…"

"Whoa…. Whoa… Whoa… What are you doing?"

But Shizuo kept going.

"I know I've been a complete dick over the past few months and not helping you with our son or things around the house like I should have… But I promise I'm going to start trying more and there won't ever be a day where you can't count on me for now on… I know we're both still quite young, but the thought of ever losing you in any kind of way terrifies me. So if you'll let me I promise I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy." Shizuo paused for a second to take in Izaya's reaction, before continuing.

"So Orihara Izaya; will you make me the happiest guy around and marry me?"

The air was tense; Izaya was silently staring at the brute in shock. There was a part of him that didn't want to trust Shizuo when he said he'll change for him but there was that other side of him that screamed "yes, yes, a million times yes!" Because yes he still loved Shizuo with all his heart.

After about three minutes of silence, Shizuo quickly cleared his throat. "It's okay if you need some time to think, I completely under-"

"Shut up." Izaya cut in.

"What?"

Izaya just laughed at the pure confusion on Shizuo's face, "I said shut up, because I don't need to think…. I already know my answer."

"Which is?"

Suddenly there was another long pause, before Izaya just smiled and bluntly said,

"Yes."

* * *

 **Epp Shizu-chan and Izaya getting married, awe! :3**

 **I think Izaya had a pretty good birthday, don't cha think?**

 **Well I hope you liked this chapter, if you did feel free to rate and review! ~No flames but constructive criticism allowed!**

 _ **~Until next chapter!~**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**It's been forever since I've updated and I apologize, but I have updated and I think this is going to be the last chapter unless I decided later on I wanna continue it / if you guys would be intrested in me continuing this. But this chapter gives you a lot more domestic side of Shizaya, so hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **5 years later**_

Izaya and Shizuo had their beautiful wedding, it was small with only their select few of friends and of course Psyche. Izaya had taken Shizuo's surname and even changed Psyche's too. But that was four years ago and now Izaya and Shizuo had a five year old running around the house, driving both of them insane. But don't get him wrong, he loved every minute of parenthood it was just the people that told them terrible twos was the worst of it obviously never met a five year old. But despite it all, he was a normal, happy, health, and well very energetic toddler that they loved so much.

Shizuo has soon gained all his strength back over the years and even got a job as a Tom Tanaka's bodyguard and was bringing in some money for their family now.

As for Izaya he had gotten a job as a information broker, which allowed him to stay him and take care of Psyche, along with other household duties and in all honest he hadn't been this content with life since… since we'll ever. Everything that had led up to this moment had been hell, but he survived it and that was something to be proud of right?

By the time Psyche was six, Izaya and Shizuo had decided they wanted another kid and they both each wanted to be the father of it so they had decided to get Shinra to help them out, so this time Izaya had gotten pregnant willingly and with Shizuo's baby. They both hoping for a little girl since they already had a boy.

But by the time they were able to see the baby on the ultrasound, they had found out they were having twins and when they were born you could tell they were fraternal twins. So they had decided to name one Hibiya and the other Tsukishima (Tsuki for short) and by the time they were born, they had moved into a bigger apartment where the kids could each have their own rooms plus a play room and where Izaya and Shizuo had their own room as well.

It was more homey, Izaya loved it because of the large kitchen and how he was able to cook for his family now and not have to worry whether or not he'd have room too, he also loved the whole two bathroom set up because sharing a bathroom with kids was hell, but all in all he was content with life at the moment.

Even though the bad memories still come back to haunt him; Shizuo as well. They found that talking about it and just being there to support one another was the best therapy they'd ever need, though of course Shinra does force both of them to see a professional therapist twice a week just to help them further.

Because even though they were getting better, Shinra could tell it was still hard for them and even being intimate was hard for the two sometimes because of everything Shiki had put them through, but even through everything they knew this was what it was supposed to feel like; not fear or pain but love and tenderness.

* * *

The twins are four now and Psyche is ten, Izaya was making great money with his job, Shizuo was always making good money as well, they were finally financially stable and their family was happy and and most importantly healthy.

Psyche was in school now and was making good grades, seeing as Izaya would spend extra time trying to help the boy with his homework and studies. He even had a few friends that he'd go off on the weekends to hand out with and Izaya couldn't help but be saddened that his first born was growing up to fast, he knew this day would come, just didn't suspect it to be so soon.

The twins were doing good as well, Tsuki was a shy one. He didn't like talking to people that much, he liked keeping to himself and doing his own little thing — which was fine for Izaya because he would never want to force his children to do anything they didn't want to, even if that meant letting them be socially distant.

Hibiya liked dressing up and pretending to be characters he was not, his favorite being a prince because Izaya would have to fight him tooth and nail just to get him to take off the costume so he could wash it. It was cute in a way but also disgusting at the same time, because Izaya was one for personal hygiene and Hibiya… well Hibiya wasn't. But at the end of the day, Izaya usually wins the whole "take off that costume and go bathe" argument because all's he's got to threaten is taking away his crown before the boy starts listening.

Usually around night time when everything settles down, the kids are in bed and Shizuo is relaxing in front of the television after a long day of work. Izaya's mind would start to wonder, wonder to Shiki and how thing would be different now if he was still here. He wondered what kind of shape his family would be in now, if the twins would have ever been born, if Psyche would still be the happy energetic child he knew and loved? But by the time he would start to come up with answers on his own, which would start to cause a panic attack. Izaya would go into the living room where Shizuo sat and he'd crawl into the blonds lap and nuzzle his face into his chest, just needing his safe haven just for a little bit; just until he calmed down and Shizuo would gladly hold him, not saying a word because he knew when Izaya got like this it was best to keep quiet and comfort him physically instead of verbally.

Saturday nights were family nights, it being Izaya's idea because he wanted to spend time with his family as much as he could especially while the kids were still little. Izaya had gathered everyone together that Saturday night, taking the kids to the park before they all ended up getting hungry so he treated them to dinner before they ended up back at home.

Everyone was piled on the couch snuggled under one big blanket, there was popcorn in the middle of Shizuo's lap, the kids snacking on that and the little candies Shizuo had snuck them because Izaya wasn't to fond of them having sweet but tonight he didn't really mind it.

They had ended up watching three movies, all three one of the kids picks. But Izaya barely paid attention, he was more focused on staring at the four people he loved most in the world. Soaking in the moment, a moment he didn't ever want to end because after everything that has happened in his life he was afraid with a blink of an eye he'd lose them.

Calming his nerves he nuzzled more into his husband, who embraced him tightly as a sign to tell him to stop overthinking, that everything would be okay. He just smiled and buried his head into his chest.

By the end of the night Izaya and all three of the kids had fallen asleep against the blond brute; all feeling safe and secure.

Shizuo being used to this just smiled and gently rose up after he decided to gather the kids up and put them all in their own beds and tucking them in goodnight, soon he padded his way back to the living room trying to keep quiet and he picked Izaya up and headed back to their room but before they could get there he had been stopped by Izaya mumbled "wait." He had woken up mid-walk and wanted to check on the kids before going to bed that night.

"They're fine." Shizuo said but Izaya slipped from his husbands arms and ignored him. He made his way toward his children's rooms, checking on all three of them. Making sure Tsuki's nightlight was on and Hibiya's plush was beside him, before leaving the room he kissed their foreheads and whispered the same saying he did every night, "I love you with all night heart little ones, I'll always be right here if you need me. I protect you from all the bad in this world as long as me and daddy are alive, no harm will ever come to you." He spoke softly not to wake them, because even though they couldn't hear it. It made Izaya feel better knowing that his children knew they were safe. Soon he headed to Psyche's room knowing the boy had grown so much that he doesn't need anything special to help him sleep, it was just wanting to secure his paranoia, he just needed to know he was safe and happily tucked into bed. Soon Izaya did the same routine as he did with the twins before quietly exiting the room and going around the house to make sure all windows and doors were locked because he just didn't want to risk it.

"Come on let's head to bed." Shizuo said as he reached out to his lover.

"It just worries me… I still don't feel safe here." He said.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to us Izaya, I promise." But the raven didn't listen, he just started tearing ups.

"What if he's still out there, looking for us and waiting for the right moment to hurt our family?" With that Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and pulled him close.

"That'll never happen as long as I live." Whispered into his husbands ear, picking him up and carrying him back to bed. Once there he had pulled the covers on top of them and embraced Izaya in a tight and comforting hold until they had both fallen asleep safe and secure in their home with their beautiful family of five.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to rate and review, I love all the feedback I've gotten from this story so keep it up!(: also don't forget to let me know if you guys would like me to continue this series! Till next time! 3**_


End file.
